Compagnon d'un Lord
by Lily Joke
Summary: Harry sous forme de loup animagi se fait capturer par son ennemi Voldemort. Celui-ci en fait son chien de compagnie pour le soumettre bien conscient de son idendité, mais petit à petit Harry va se prendre au jeu de ce rôle de compagnon d'un Lord Noir..
1. Chapter 1

**COMPAGNON D'UN LORD**

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

Harry laissa échapper un grognement furieux entre ses dents, se dirigeant à grands pas rageurs vers le parc. Cette matinée avait été catastrophique, plus même, apocalyptique ! Était-il possible à ce point de vivre un début de journée aussi merdique, dont chaque minute semblait programmer pour lui pourrir le moral ? Lorsque même Ron s'en était mêlé durant le cours de Binns pour le sermonner, il s'était senti au bord de la défenestration et avait fixé les arbres à travers la vitre avec un air de dément qui avait légèrement effrayé Hermione.

Et cela avait continué durant chaque minute de chaque heure de cette putain de matinée. Maintenant il en avait assez et avait décidé de s'accorder une pause amplement méritée, peu importe que les cours reprennent dans une heure, après le déjeuner. Une journée merdique comme il en avait rarement eu. Vivement qu'elle soit finie!

Harry dépassa le parc d'un pas vif et jetant un regard méfiant autour de lui, s'empressa de disparaître dans le sous-bois de la forêt interdite. Là, il s'enfonça plus en avant sous les arbres et lorsqu'il fut certain que personne ne pouvait plus le voir, il sourit et invoqua sa forme d'animagus cachée au fin fond de son esprit. Il avait appris en cachette de ses amis dans le but de pouvoir s'isoler tranquillement. Il adorait Ron et Hermione ainsi que ses amis Gryffondors, qu'on ne s'y trompe pas, mais de temps en temps, un break s'imposait. Et aujourd'hui, il était vraiment indispensable.

C'est ainsi qu'un gros loup gris aux larges pattes et à la gueule puissante prit la place de l'humain qui se tenait là auparavant. Ses yeux verts étaient seuls vestiges de son ancienne apparence ainsi qu'une fine marque blanche sur son front, reste de la fameuse cicatrice qui ne le quittait jamais. Les oreilles douces se dirigèrent vers l'avant, attentives.

Harry étira ses pattes une par une, ankylosé. Il ouvrit grand les mâchoires et bailla ostensiblement. Sa queue fouetta l'air une unique fois et il s'élança à travers les bois. Ravi de sentir le vent contre son museau et fouaillant dans son lourd pelage épais, il se mit à cavaler sans but précis. Bandant ses muscles, il se hissa d'un grand bond sur un amoncellement de rochers. Grâce à ses nouvelles facultés, il trottina agilement parmi les pierres coupantes, sans autre bruit que celui de son souffle.

Il parcourut la forêt interdite pendant un temps indéterminé, ne s'arrêtant que quelques instants pour se désaltérer dans un léger ruisseau presque inexistant qui passait par là. Alors qu'il enjambait une flaque de boue, il sentit une curieuse chaleur l'envahir suivit d'un froid plus fort qu'avant. Perplexe, il s'arrêta aux aguets. Devant l'absence de réaction de quoi que ce soit, il fit prudemment marche arrière, museau en avant. Il sentit à nouveau une chaleur uniquement autour de sa gueule cette fois.

Ce devait être les barrières de Poudlard, un genre de champ magnétique entourait le château et ses environs. Visiblement une partie de la forêt ne se trouvait pas sous sa protection. Le loup agita la tête d'un mouvement signifiant que cela lui était égal de sortir de l'enceinte de l'école. Il fit demi-tour sans s'inquiéter et poursuivit son chemin.

Cela dura une bonne demi-heure de plus. Il avait l'impression de ne jamais pouvoir se lasser de cette liberté et cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas offert une aussi longue promenade, ses sens de loup le démangeaient.

Il se figea brusquement. Son instinct lui hurlait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ne savait absolument pas d'où lui venait cette sensation, rien de visible ou d'audible et menaçant ne semblait se profiler à l'horizon. Entrouvrant la gueule, il aspira l'air aux alentours. Il lui resta un mauvais goût sur la langue, un goût acre qu'il détesta immédiatement. Quelque chose sentait _mal_ ici. Mal pour lui, pour son loup. Et ce fut la seule chose qu'il put penser avant qu'un sort de stupéfixion le touche de plein fouet.

Il s'effondra sur le flanc. Le jappement surpris qu'il eut envie de lâcher se bloqua derrière ses crocs. Il eut le temps de voir deux yeux rouges flamboyants avant de se laisser emporter par l'inconscience.

_Merde !_

xXx

Harry se sentait tout comateux et le goût dans sa bouche était âcre et vraiment pas agréable. Il papillonna des paupières, cherchant mentalement ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'il se sente comme si un concert de rock s'était déroulé dans son crâne.

Son estomac avait l'air instable lui aussi, une nausée lui tournait sinistrement au fond de la gorge, hésitante à se révéler. Il se redressa tant bien que mal. Le sol était froid sous lui et au milieu de deux grimaces d'inconfort, il se demanda vaguement pourquoi il était couché sur des pavés glacés.

« Réveillé Potter ? »

La voix moqueuse le tira brusquement de son état larvaire et lui fit lever la tête. Il était absolument certain de pouvoir reconnaître cette voix dans n'importe quelles circonstances.

_Voldemort !_ Songea-t-il

Il fit un gros effort pour s'asseoir mais ne put se lever debout. Un cuisant sentiment d'humiliation le pris à la gorge à ce constat. Être assis par terre avec si peu de force le mettait dans une position bien trop désagréable.

« Mon petit loup je crois que la suite va beaucoup te plaire, reprit Voldemort. »

Ce dernier se tenait fièrement droit, drapé dans une lourde cape aux riches broderies à ses extrémités et au velours noir soyeux. Il avait recouvert un visage jeune, loin de l'horrible face de serpent sans narines et chauve qu'il avait la dernière fois. Harry ne savait pas comment mais au sein de l'Ordre on chuchotait qu'il prenait une potion pour stabiliser son apparence.

Il avait le visage d'un homme extrêmement séduisant, c'était un fait que personne ne pouvait nier. Ses yeux avaient gardé la teinte rubis qui le caractérisait et si sa peau n'était plus blanche cadavérique, elle en restait néanmoins pâle. Les traits aristocratiques de sa figure dénotaient clairement sa lignée de Serpentard.

Il était enveloppé d'une telle aura de puissance et de charisme ainsi dressé devant lui, le dominant de toute sa hauteur, qu'Harry se sentit encore plus envahit par la soumission. Il se sentait ridiculement faible et petit face au Mage Noir dans toute sa splendeur.

Et il haïssait ça.

Revenant sur les paroles du Lord, il se sentit brusquement happé par les premières. _« Mon petit loup »_. Merlin oui ! Il était sous forme de loup quand Voldemort l'avait capturé ! C'est à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était toujours transformé et qu'il était dans l'impossibilité de répondre à son ennemi.

Se concentrant le plus fortement qu'il put, Harry chercha à redevenir humain mais ce fut avec horreur qu'il se heurta à une barrière énergétique entourant sa forme humaine dans son esprit. Un gloussement au-dessus de lui le fit lever les yeux.

« Comme tu viens sans doute de le voir, il ne t'est plus possible de redevenir un garçon, sourit Voldemort. »

L'homme contemplait sa Némésis à ses pieds. Le loup était gros pour son espèce, lui arrivant quasiment à la taille avec une gueule qui pouvait facilement arracher un bras à un humain. Les grosses pattes étaient pourvues de griffes acérées qui claquaient contre le sol dallé. Les émeraudes en revanche étaient en tout point semblables à celles qu'il connaissait. Même la cicatrice était là.

A vrai dire, il avait été plutôt étonné de constater que son ennemi était animagus. En devenir un était une prouesse mais il fallait être culotté pour le devenir au nez et à la barbe du Ministère. Et plus il le voyait ainsi, plus une idée délicieuse et malsaine lui venait à l'esprit, éloignant les images premières de tortures qu'il avait imaginé.

Il s'accroupit alors pour être au niveau des yeux du loup et sourit d'un air malveillant.

« Tu as pénétré sur mes terres petit garçon, tu dois donc être puni. »

Il s'attira en retour un regard bien plus que méfiant couplé à une haine inoffensive qui le fit rire.

« Tu vois, je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais être un animagus mais maintenant que j'y réfléchis, cela pourrait être amusant. »

Profitant que le loup n'ait que de maigres forces, il leva la main et attrapa le museau en le maintenant avec force. Il sentit les muscles de la mâchoire se contracter sous ses doigts ainsi que le plissement de la peau lorsqu'il montra les crocs.

« Tu es à quatre pattes à mes pieds, incapable de parler et trop faible pour me désobéir, chuchota la voix doucereuse du Lord. Et cela me donne des idées vois-tu mon loup. »

Harry sentait venir l'idée tordue grosse comme une maison et il commençait à craindre le pire de ce qui avait pu germer dans l'esprit tordu de ce fou.

Sans prévention, le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'attrapa soudain à deux mains et lui fit courber l'échine impérieusement. Malgré le sursaut de surprise qui lui échappa et les maigres tentatives de défense qu'il fit, Harry se plia à la volonté du mage noir, trop faible. De nulle part sortit une épaisse chaîne en fer qui s'enroula sur elle même et forma un genre de collier très banal, lourd et résistant. Avec délectation, Voldemort le lui passa au cou.

« Te voilà affublé de ce qui sied à ton rang mon cher Harry, susurra le Lord. »

La chose qui apparut ensuite fit se cambrer Harry et se tortiller dans un vain espoir d'y échapper. Elle passa cependant son museau alors que les mains puissantes le maintenaient en place. Et il fut maintenu la tête prise dans la poigne intransigeante d'une muselière en cuir épais. Ses mâchoires étaient fermement calées l'une contre l'autre.

« Que voilà un joli chien, exulta Voldemort. »

Harry sentait très nettement la caresse humiliante de la main de l'homme sur son crâne comme celle d'un maître à son clébard.

« Je vais t'emmener avec moi Harry, souffla le Lord presque contre son visage. Tu seras derrière moi, à me suivre religieusement, obéissant à la pression de ta laisse. Les oreilles baissées avec soumission, tu marcheras à chacun de mes pas, attentif à ne jamais me contrarier. Et tous mes mangemorts te connaîtront comme mon chien, la bête qui me suit comme une ombre et éperdue d'obéissance envers moi, son maître. Et eux les autres, ceux qui avaient foi en toi le Sauveur, ils te regarderont avec pitié. Ils te hueront de n'être plus qu'un corps sans âme qui se traînera à mes pieds pour avoir droit à un peu d'attention, un corps qui gémira de plaisir pour une pauvre caresse sur la tête quand tu auras bien aboyé à l'ordre que je t'aurais donné. »

Et plus Voldemort parlait, plus Harry sentait les larmes s'accumuler dans ses yeux. Ça pouvait pleurer un loup ? Parce qu'il en était vraiment heureux si la réponse était non. Le programme de ce mage noir de malheur lui semblait de plus en plus horrible et il avait extrêmement peur de la . Il ne voulait pas être un chien. Non...

Il sentit une autre caresse, presque douce qui lui déchira pourtant le cœur avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne se relève et quitte le cachot dans un tourbillonnement de cape. Harry s'allongea sur le sol, les pattes avant repliées sous lui, sa fierté brisée en mille morceaux sur le sol.

xXx

Un très maigre rayon de soleil vint frapper le museau de Harry. Il ouvrit les yeux doucement avant de tenter de se mettre debout sur ses pattes. Il se sentait très faible pour une raison inconnue. Il pouvait marcher mais en aucun cas courir et encore moins se révolter et tenter de s'échapper.

Cela faisait une journée qu'il était là. Après sa visite, Voldemort n'avait plus daigné le voir. Un mangemort était descendu lui porter une gamelle en ferraille dans laquelle se trouvait des morceaux de viande crue. L'humiliation ne s'en était faite que plus intense. Comment osait-il le traiter de la sorte ?

Harry avait refusé la nourriture - _et puis quoi encore ?!_ - et s'était roulé en boule sur le sol de dépit. Petit à petit, la nausée avait reflué et son mal être s'était calmé. Il se sentait mieux, plus alerte. Cependant la faim l'avait tiraillée. Si dans son enfance il avait pu tenir le coup sans manger grand chose, après avoir profité des repas copieux de Poudlard, il n'était pas certain de pourvoir recommencer ce genre d'exploit. De plus, même s'il rechignait à l'admettre, il aurait besoin de forces pour tenir tête à son ennemi.

C'est pourquoi il avait difficilement mis sa fierté de côté pour se restaurer. Il avait découvert que sa fameuse muselière s'adaptait aux mouvements de sa gueule lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire des mouvements non agressifs. Lorsqu'il voulait mordre ou montrer les crocs, il était immanquablement bloqué mais pour manger, il avait eu le droit d'ouvrir les mâchoires. Cela avait renforcé son sentiment de colère. Il était un chien qu'on autorisait ou non à faire quelque chose. Tout était contrôlé.

Agacé, il se retourna en boule sur le sol glacé. Lorsqu'il avait mangé la viande crue contenue dans son bol, il avait senti avec soulagement son estomac s'apaiser et il avait pu dormir tranquillement. Seulement voilà, maintenant il se sentait mal à nouveau. Et il n'avait pas la moindre idée du pourquoi.

Il se sentait lourd et faible comme si une chape de plomb s'était abattue sur son dos. Ses pattes étaient si dures à bouger. Si leurs apparences n'étaient pas strictement la même qu'avant, il aurait juré qu'elles avaient doublé de volume tant elles lui semblaient pataudes. Pourquoi se sentait-il ainsi Merlin ? Il avait mangé, il avait dormi même si ça n'avait pas été du plus réparateur des sommeils, alors pourquoi était-il si faible ?

Dépité, le loup posa sa lourde tête sur ses pattes. Il poussa un soupir. Lui qui avait simplement voulu se calmer avant de retourner en cours se trouvait bien mal maintenant. Bien sur ça avait été stupide de traverser les barrières de Poudlard. Il s'en mordait les doigts maintenant mais pouvait-il se douter lui qu'un malade mental l'attendait de l'autre côté pour en faire son chien ?

Il se demandait maintenant s'il reverrait jamais un jour Ron et Hermione. Si Voldemort avait le pouvoir de le maintenir sous forme de loup et avec la muselière et le collier où il était sur qu'il aurait droit à une laisse, il n'avait que très peu de chance de sortir d'ici un jour en homme libre.

Un grincement de porte l'interrompit dans ses pensées. Levant le museau, le loup observa la haute silhouette qui se glissait par la porte vers sa cellule. Drapé de noir comme à l'habitude, le Lord noir s'avança près de la lourde grille qui l'empêchait de sortir. Il fit un signe négligent de la main, ouvrant sa cellule.

Harry aurait bien tenté de grogner face à cette pourriture d'homme mais la muselière autour de sa gorge était très fortement serrée et il sentait l'énergie s'en dégager. Il était sûr que s'il tentait de gronder face à Voldemort, il prendrait une décharge comme les chiens dont les colliers leur donnaient un coup d'électricité s'ils aboyaient.

Harry ne s'en sentit qu'encore plus mal.

Le mage sombre se pencha et fit apparaître une lourde laisse en cuir qui semblait dure comme le roc. Sans doute que jamais ses crocs ne pourraient entailler pareille chose même s'il avait pu.

« C'est le grand jour mon chien, chuchota Voldemort, aujourd'hui est ta première sortie en tant que bête soumise d'un Lord. »

Un sourire mauvais aux lèvres et l'air bien peu impressionné par le regard furieux du loup, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se redressa et tira un coup sec sur la laisse.

Affaibli, Harry ne put que se relever en catastrophe pour ne pas finir étranglé par le collier de ferraille qui lui entamait la peau du cou. Un peu tremblant sur ses pattes, il n'eut d'autre choix que d'obéir à la pression autoritaire du Lord et le suivre alors qu'il le tirait hors de la cellule. Merlin rien qu'à être debout il avait l'impression d'avoir de la fièvre et il avait très chaud sous la lourde couche de poils de sa forme canine.

Cependant l'idée qu'il allait être exhibé comme un moins que rien, plus bas qu'un esclave, suffisait à lui nouer le ventre et lui donner des sueurs froides.

* * *

_To be continued_


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci à tous pour vos encouragements et vos remarques.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2**

Harry s'arc-boutait de toutes ses maigres forces contre la laisse qui lui dévorait le cou. Il était absolument hors de question qu'il se fasse traîner comme une bête aux pieds de Voldemort. Se retenant violemment de grogner ou de chercher à montrer les crocs pour ne pas se prendre une décharge, Harry gesticulait dans le vain espoir de se libérer. Malheureusement pour lui, les instincts du loup le forçaient à montrer une figure menaçante dès qu'il perdait un peu de sa concentration ce qui arrivait fréquemment vu sa faiblesse.

Endolori par l'énergie négative qui se dégageait de la muselière, il eut du mal à ouvrir la gueule précipitamment pour respirer face à l'ordre de Voldemort qui fit resserrer le collier autour de son cou.

« C'est assez, tiens-toi tranquille ! Siffla le Mage. »

Haletant, Harry cessa de s'agiter, conscient que ça ne servait à rien mais il savait que s'il n'avait pas au moins essayé il s'en serait voulu. Perché de manière prudente sur ses pattes, il s'ébroua légèrement, cherchant à s'accommoder plus confortablement du collier de fer.

Voldemort eut un sourire mi-satisfait mi-moqueur face à la reddition du plus jeune. Bien sur avec la drogue qu'il incluait dans la nourriture de Potter, drogue soigneusement produite par Severus, son adversaire n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se montrer particulièrement docile face à lui.

Un éclair de triomphe passa dans ses yeux lorsqu'il vit son ennemi stopper ses maigres tentatives de fuites pour se tenir immobile à côté de lui, la tête basse et le corps tremblant à cause de la drogue. Il avait souvent imaginé le moment où il materait enfin le fils des Potter mais il n'aurait jamais pu se douter de la jouissance qu'il ressentait à se sentir si... Puissant face à lui. Il était à quatre pattes à ses pieds, trop faible pour se rebiffer et c'était grisant.

Mais il n'était pas temps de se laisser aller à cette vision enchanteresse, il avait à l'instant un briefing dans la grande salle où se tenaient les réunions avec tous ses Mangemorts. La salle de conférence en quelque sorte n'était là que lorsqu'il établissait des plans et des stratégies avec ses favoris. Les Mangemorts de second ordre n'y avaient pas accès.

Il tira un coup sec sur la laisse, causant un bruit étranglé chez son ennemi avant d'emprunter un couloir à sa droite. Le loup le suivit en rechignant, grondant contre l'ordre rigide que lui envoyait cette laisse en cuir. Agacé, Voldemort raccourcit la longe dont disposait le jeune homme et le tint si étroitement qu'Harry n'eut d'autre choix que celui de se coller à ses jambes pour ne pas mourir asphyxié.

Il se sentait si humilié...

Voldemort marchait vite et sans aucun égard pour lui, le regard braqué droit devant lui. Il arriva devant deux lourdes potes en chêne sombre et s'arrêta alors. Essoufflé par la marche qu'ils avaient fait, pourtant courte mais difficile à cause de sa faiblesse, Harry s'arrêta à son tour sans protester.

Il jappa de surprise quand le mage noir le poussa sur le côté avec force. Le loup releva le museau vers son ennemi, incrédule. Il vit alors avec effroi, une cravache apparaître entre les doigts de sa Némésis. Elle était faite d'un cuir noir souple avec un manche torsadé incrusté d'émeraudes mais n'en restait pas moins une cravache !

Voldemort se tourna vers lui le regard sombre.

« Tu te doute bien que ceci s'assura que tu me désobéisse une fois mais pas deux. »

Le ton menaçant fit se hérisser les poils d'Harry dans un réflexe de colère face à cet affront d'un mâle dominant envers lui, un autre mâle. Cette maigre rébellion fut toutefois captée par Voldemort qui abattit sèchement sa cravache sur le dos de la bête. Harry gémit de douleur.

« Obéis et sois un bon chien c'est tout ce qu'on te demande idiot, siffla le Lord avant d'ajouter plus bas perfidement, ça ne devrait pas être dur pour toi. »

Harry sentait tous ses instincts de loup lui hurler de ne pas tolérer cette façon de le traiter. Son côté Gryffondor en rajoutait une couche, révolté et lui donnant la furieuse envie de combattre l'injustice dont il était victime. Seule une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait que le mieux était de ne pas défier l'homme qui pouvait le tuer d'un claquement de doigt.

Seigneur, un homme ça ? Une pourriture infecte oui ! Un ersatz d'homme !

Harry ne bougea pas mais la haine qui brûlait dans ses yeux se fit sentir et il ne quitta pas le visage haï du regard. Ce dernier se contenta d'une moue ironique avant de se redresser de toute sa hauteur, accrochant la cravache à sa ceinture. Sur un geste négligeant de sa main, les deux portes s'ouvrirent, dévoilant la grande salle.

La tête haute et le pas noble et fier, Voldemort s'avança, suivit par Harry qui cette fois se tenait derrière lui. Il avait bien essayé de se remettre à côté pensant que le Lord allait le tirer comme la première fois mais un coup sec de la cravache sur sa truffe lui fit comprendre que personne ne marchait aux côtés de Lord Voldemort. Personne n'était son égale, on le suivait c'est tout.

Les rangées de Mangemorts s'écartèrent avec coordination afin de laisser le passage à leur Maître. Ils courbaient leur tête sous son passage avec respect et crainte sans pouvoir s'empêcher de jeter un regard sur ce loup qui suivait l'homme. Un gros loup gris mal en point avec le pelage en bataille et sale, les pattes tremblantes, la fourrure du cou rongée par le fer d'un collier épais et la gueule déformée par une muselière épaisse qui plissait la peau de son visage.

Voldemort s'avança jusqu'à une sorte de petit trône devant ses Mangemorts. Il s'y installa avec grâce, tirant Harry pour qu'il se couche non pas à ses pieds, mais en bas des trois petites marches qui menaient à son trône.

_Ça fait très Seigneur de __Moyen-âge__ ou mauvaise pièce de théâtre dramatique, _ricana Harry en son for intérieur.

Il se coucha donc à l'endroit indiqué, dérangé par la froideur du marbre et sa dureté. La laisse s'enroula magiquement autour d'un des pieds du trône de Voldemort et le Gryffondor soupira, le sentiment de honte s'emparant de lui avec force. Il se sentait tellement rabaissé.

Le silence était lourd dans la salle. Visiblement on n'élevait pas la voix quand le patron était là.

Voldemort se tenait debout, dominant très nettement l'ensemble de ses Mangemorts. Et tous étaient attentifs aux paroles de leur Maître.

« Mes chers Mangemorts, commença le Lord d'une voix veloutée, nous avançons dans notre conquête du monde sorcier. Ces hommes qui dirigent, ceux qui dictent les lois et gèrent notre société, ces hommes sont des pleutres. Ils se cachent derrière leur facette d'homme bien, marié et père de famille. Mais ces hommes, nous, nous savons le nombre de charmantes demoiselles cachées dans leur placard. »

Il y eut quelques ricanements dans les rangs des Mangemorts. Apparemment certains étaient bien au courant de ce genre de pratique.

Harry posa sa tête sur ses pattes, assez satisfait qu'on l'ignore pour le moment. Malgré lui il était assez intrigué par les propos de Voldemort. Cela faisait quelque temps que le doute rongeait tout doucement un coin de sa tête même s'il était très faible pour le moment.

Il avait toujours entendu que le mouvement de Voldemort était un rassemblement de dégénérés mentaux qui aimaient organiser des orgies bestiales ou des massacres de moldus. Seulement est-ce que des hommes comme Lucius Malfoy mettraient réellement toute leur fortune et leur renommée en jeu pour simplement _jouer_ avec des moldus ?

C'était triste à dire mais avec l'efficacité des services de sécurité, surtout les sorciers qui semblaient roupiller, et l'étendue du pouvoir des Malfoy, sans négliger la certaine intelligence de Lucius, tuer des moldus ne devraient pas être dur.

C'est pourquoi les oreilles de Harry pointèrent en avant, attentives.

« Ces hommes sont corrompus, ils cèdent au moindre pot-de-vin, à la moindre offre juteuse. C'est d'ailleurs ainsi que notre ami Lucius obtient toujours les meilleures places aux matchs de Quidditch, sourit narquoisement le Lord. »

Un Mangemort en première ligne eut un mouvement qui semblait mi-gêné mi-agacé sous les rires rentrés de ses voisins.

« A cause de ces hommes faibles et lâches, notre société est envahie. Envahie par les injustices, par les bons sorciers bien pensants et envahie par les moldus. Eux tous, menacent notre existence, nous qui aimons le côté sombre de la magie dont ces gens ont peur, nous qui savons le danger que représentent les moldus qui infiltrent nos rangs et nous qui voulons protéger ce que nous sommes. »

Harry retint un grognement face aux paroles qu'il jugeait racistes de la part de Voldemort. Quel hypocrite, cet homme avait du sang de moldu dans les veines. Dans le genre sang pur on faisait mieux.

« Mais nous sommes plus forts qu'eux tous, parce que nous savons ce que nous avons à faire. Nous savons quel est notre devoir et il sera accompli d'une manière ou d'une autre. Nous reprendrons ce monde qui part à la dérive et le redresseront comme il aurait toujours du l'être. Et cela ne devrait plus tarder. »

Le silence que laissa planer Voldemort sembla très théâtral à Harry qui en riait dans sa tête, ignorant autant qu'il le pouvait la morsure du collier de fer. Cette chose lui mangeait la peau du cou en lui écorchant la fourrure à chaque mouvement. Il aurait l'air très intéressant avec la moitié des poils du cou lui manquant et des entailles sanguinolentes à la place...

« Hier matin, l'une des cachette de l'Ordre du Phénix a été découverte et prise de force. »

Harry redressa la tête à la vitesse de l'éclair, les yeux grands ouverts fixés sur le Lord tandis que des cris d'enthousiasme perçaient dans la foule. Une planque de l'Ordre avait été envahie ? Ce matin ? Mais pourquoi n'était-il pas au courant ? Et puis depuis quand l'Ordre avait-il plusieurs planques ? Si Voldemort disait vrai, alors il y avait visiblement certaines choses dont on l'avait tenu à l'écart.

« Leur planque se situait dans une maison moldue magiquement agrandie non loin du Ministère. Sans doute était-ce de là qu'ils arrivaient assez rapidement en cas d'attaque du bâtiment. Mais à présent grâce à certaines personnes, nous avons investit cette place et exterminé ceux qui nous résistaient. »

Les acclamations redoublèrent et Harry se sentit nauséeux. Qui donc était mort lors de cette prise de position ?

« Nous n'avons perdu aucun soldat durant cette attaque grâce à l'effet de surprise, de plus il n'y avait que trois personnes de garde. Les issues de cheminette bouchées et un nouveau portail installé à la place du leur, nous allons faire de cet endroit stratégique une place forte. »

Un portail ? Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette chose ?

« Nous progressons Mangemorts ! Bientôt l'Angleterre sera à nous ! »

Ce fut une déferlante de cris de joies. Visiblement les troupes du Lord étaient très enthousiastes. Harry se sentait mal, terriblement inquiet. Il ne pensait pas que les hommes en face de lui soient si fidèle à leur Maître et ressentent de la joie à l'annonce qu'il faisait. Il les avait toujours plus ou moins imaginé à genoux tremblant de peur et de dégout face à Voldemort mais c'était une armée très volontaire qu'il avait en face de lui.

Ils étaient très loin aussi de n'être qu'une vingtaine comme il le pensait. Ils étaient plus, bien plus et ça aussi c'était passablement angoissant.

Voldemort se retourna alors vers lui avec un sourire narquois et reprit la parole avec une méchanceté tout en sous-entendus que lui seul comprenait.

« Vous avez sans doute remarqué cette bête à mes pieds. Elle n'a rien de spécial hormis un certain besoin d'apprendre où se trouve sa place par rapport à moi. N'y faite pas attention, elle n'est guère importante et ne devra être touchée que par moi. C'est un genre de chien errant fouillant les poubelles et ramassant les restes. »

Les oreilles plaquées sur la nuque et l'échine hérissée, Harry nota au travers de son indignation que même ses « jouets » n'étaient pas partagés par Voldemort. Même s'il était son prisonnier, personne n'avait le droit de le toucher excepté lui.

Les hommes plus à l'arrière paraissaient étonnés que le Lord s'encombre de ce genre de saleté à moitié crevée qui pourrissait dans les rues mais l'oublièrent bien vite, dédaignant cette chose indigne. Ceux de devant, sans doute certains des favoris, habitués des attitudes du Mage Noir semblaient se douter qu'il y avait autre chose sous cette apparence de chien.

Mais ils étaient loin d'imaginer la présence d'Harry Potter, ennemi juré de Voldemort, actuellement sous forme animagus et contraint à obéir à sa Némésis.

Voldemort tira un coup brutal sur la laisse, pour le simple plaisir de voir Harry suffoquer et se lever à toute vitesse dans l'espoir de retrouver un peu d'air. D'un geste de la main, il resserra le collier autour de la gorge de sa victime, jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait le tournis, chose facilité par la drogue dans sa nourriture.

Il sourit avec un air malsain en voyant Harry s'affaler sur le sol, étourdi par le manque d'air, ses pattes ne le portant plus. Le loup s'étala sans grâce sur le marbre, la respiration haletante et le cœur battant à une allure folle. Le Mage Noir ne s'en sentait que plus puissant à se voir imposer la position debout puis couchée à son ennemi de toujours d'un simple geste de la main. Lui qui lui avait toujours résisté avec force...

Il dominait cette petite bête fragile et faible avec tellement de facilité que s'en était jouissif. Il adorait ça. Vraiment.

Harry voyait des étoiles devant ses yeux et sa vision était terne et noircie. Il savait que ce sadique et connard de sorcier s'amusait à le voir par terre à ses pieds sans la moindre dignité. Quel espèce de pourri.

Une lanière sortit de nulle part siffla sur ses pattes le faisait gémir de douleur et se recroqueviller sur le sol. Deux marbrures rouges s'incrustèrent dans sa peau et le sang tacha le pelage gris. Ce n'était pas de blessures graves qui saignaient abondamment ou autre mais elles lui perçaient méchamment la peau.

Cet espèce de fils de...

Pourquoi le fouettait-il comme cela ? Il n'avait rien fait, n'avait pas bougé un poil bon sang ! Il n'avait même pas fait honte à cet emmerdeur pendant son discours grandiloquent alors il lui prenait quoi à lui faire du mal comme ça ?

Attendez, questions stupides. Tout simplement parce que c'était un pourri qui prenait son pied à torturer les gens. Il ferait mieux d'essayer une autre méthode pour se faire plaisir que de toujours maltraiter les autres.

Un claquement sur son échine le fit gémir et relever la tête vers Voldemort avec colère. Celui-ci souriait d'un air moqueur, très certainement au courant des pensées de son vis à vis. Le collier se desserra et Harry put se redresser un peu dans une position moins pitoyable.

_Moins pitoyable tu parle_, gémit-il piteusement dans sa tête.

Son corps était parcouru de tremblements convulsifs comme après un Doloris, ses pattes étaient mi-grises mi-rouges de son sang et paraissaient maigres. Sa fourrure était plaquée sur son corps et celle de son encolure était à moitié partie.

Il ressemblait à un épouvantail, ni plus ni moins.

Dépité et humilié, le loup reposa sa tête, abandonnant tout effort pour conserver un peu de fierté et ferma les yeux pour tenter d'oublier l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il écouta d'une oreille distraite les rapports des différents Mangemorts, cherchant vainement à se reposer un peu.

Voldemort sourit, satisfait.

* * *

_To be continued_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour ou Bonsoir à tous !**

**Je m'excuse pour l'eccart entre les chapitres mais le syndrome de la page blanche c'est terrible comme bête. Pis on ne sait pas quand ça s'en va car aujourd'hui je larvais innocemment devant mon PC quand brusquement THE idée, THE inspiration et hop le chapitre écrit en trois heures ! Je m'excuse sincèrement auprès de ma bêta à qui je n'ai pas confiée le texte pour plusieurs petits soucis donc ce chapitre n'est pas corrigé et je vous assure que ça n'arrivera plus.**

**Je tenais à rassurer plusieurs de mes lecteurs qui m'ont fait part de leur inquiétude sur le côté Maître/Esclave de la relation d'Harry et Tom. Non ce ne sera pas ce genre de relation, j'aime les happy end et je ne suis pas friande de relation SM. Donc oui la romance va arriver même si ça ne sera pas du guimauve et je ne pouvais pas faire venir Harry au manoir et tomber dans les bras de Tom directement. Rappelons nous que c'est un prisonnier de guerre et Tom un mage noir ! xD**

**Mais ça viendra et les choses s'améliorent dans ce chapitre patience.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous invite à me faire part de vos impressions !**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Harry étendit une patte devant lui avec précaution, la léchant le plus doucement qu'il pouvait. Les zébrures sanguinolentes que lui avait infligé Voldemort étaient toujours là et douloureuses. Cet enflure ne le soignait pas évidemment mais il trouvait tout de même qu'elles mettaient du temps à cicatriser. Il ne pouvait pas plier sa patte sous peine de tirailler les bords et alors la blessure fraiche se remettait à saigner.

Il leva distraitement le museau vers le Lord assis sur son trône. Il l'avait encore mené à une de leurs réunions. Il y avait beaucoup moins de monde cette fois, visiblement la première fois cela avait été plus un rassemblement qu'une vraie réunion. Actuellement il recevait les rapports de trois raids envoyés en mission il ne savait où.

Soupirant, le loup retourna à sa patte blessée sans se préoccuper de ce que pouvait dire Voldemort ou de quoi parlaient les rapports de mission de tous ces mangemorts qui se succédaient devant lui avec toujours la même robe noire, le même visage respectueux et la même soumission devant Lui. Il savait qu'il ne serait pas puni pour son manque d'intérêt. Cela faisait à présent plusieurs semaines qu'il était dans cette situation et durant les réunions il n'avait en réalité rien à faire. Voldemort était plus occupé par gérer ses troupes et ses plans ainsi que définir de nouvelles stratégies.

C'était très paradoxale avec l'idée du départ qui était de l'humilier devant tous mais c'était en réalité durant les rassemblements de mangemorts qu'il était le plus tranquille. Très vite tous les serviteurs du Dark Lord avait oublié cette bête miteuse qui devait suivre le Maître partout et était toujours couchée au bas des marches. C'était plus un élément de décoration auquel tous s'étaient habitués.

Oh bien sur en dehors, Voldemort n'était pas tendre avec son prisonnier. Il était souvent frappé avec la cravache et l'humiliation de la laisse et de la nourriture jetée sur le sol étaient quotidienne. Mais au moins cela ne concernait que sa Nemesis et lui et pas un quelconque public. Une seule fois cet imbécile de Dolohov avait tenté de le battre avec un Doloris bien sentit, pensant que c'était pour cela qu'il était là. Cependant l'autre Doloris que lui balança dans la seconde qui suivit, un Seigneur des Ténèbres mécontent eut raison de son enthousiasme.

Voldemort n'aimait pas partager, cela Harry l'avait compris depuis longtemps. En voyant les regards des jeunes recrues qui se seraient bien entrainées sur lui ou les murmures de certains mangemorts avides qui auraient aimés eux aussi avoir des familiers obéissants, Harry avait alors pris conscience d'une chose. La possessivité de Voldemort était une protection dans ce manoir. Il était protégé des autres de part son appartenant au mage noir. Nul mangemort ici n'était à l'abri de devoir régler des comptes avec un autre plus gradé ou plus bas mais plus envieux que la normal. Pour Voldemort ces gueguerres internes étaient de moindres importances. En revanche lui, personne ne pouvait le toucher.

C'est pour cela que lorsque Voldemort le prenait avec lui pour sortir ou aller quelque part, Harry avait appris à ne plus rechigner face à la laisse et restait sagement contre ses jambes bien que légèrement en retrait pour ne pas avoir l'air d'être son égal. En réalité il ne s'était pas rendu compte de ses agissements jusqu'à il y a peu. Cela s'était fait naturellement. La première semaine il y avait la rébellion, la laisse tendue à l'extrême et les coups de cravaches et petit à petit sous la domination écrasante du Lord et les regards cruels de plusieurs mangemorts, Harry avait de lui même choisi de marcher comme il le lui était ordonné.

Depuis les brimades lors des déplacements s'étaient faites occasionnelles, plus pour décharger la tension du Lord que pour réellement le punir d'une insolence. Pareil dans son cachot. Durant les sept semaines qu'il avait vécu ici il y avait eu plusieurs séances de tortures de la part de Voldemort. Si au début elles avaient lieu presque un jour sur deux, elles s'étaient nettement espacées. Elles n'avaient pas encore disparu et il arrivait que de temps à autre le Lord arrive et lui jette un Doloris mais c'était plus tolérable. Cela lui permettait de se remettre plus facilement. La nourriture était toujours aussi fade et il avait maintenant compris la présence de la drogue dedans mais qu'y pouvait-il ? Il avait faim et il était trop lâche pour se laisser mourir. Non, il était trop jeune pour ça, il voulait vivre, vivre. Plus que tout ! Même si pour cela il devait marcher dans le sens de son ennemi.

Bref pour le moment il s'enfonçait dans une petite routine.

Une exclamation coléreuse le fit revenir à la réalité et il leva la tête curieusement vers Voldemort qui paraissait hors de lui.

« Répétez cela Dorian ? Articula-t-il furieusement »

« N-Nous avons perdu le contrôle d-de la pet-petite ville de Perrmich M-Monseigneur. Dit le dénommée Dorian tremblant. »

« Et comment l'avons nous perdu Dorian ? Poursuivit le Lord de plus en plus menaçant. »

« L-Les personnes de gardes ont q-quitté leur postes p-pour aller dans une maison c-close. »

« Et donc...? »

« E-Et donc l'Ordre n'a rencontré presque aucune r-résistance et à pris la v-ville. Souffla le mangemort à l'agonie »

« Puis-je réentendre qui a eu la merveilleuse idée de permettre à la garde d'aller s'envoyer des putains plutôt que de tenir son poste ? »

« M-Moi, j-j'étais en charge d-de la garde. »

Voldemort se redressa de toute sa hauteur, sa magie flottant dans l'air, écrasant littéralement tout individu présents. Les autres mangemorts se jetèrent au sol, le visage sur le sol, incliné avec la plus médiocre des fierté. Celui qui s'appelait Dorian se précipita au pieds de son Maître lui aussi, les larmes coulant sur son visage blême et terrorisé.

« Maître ! Maître ! Pardonnez moi ! Il ne se passait jamais rien à Perrmich et j-j'ai pensé que cela plairait aux gars d-de se détendre un peu ! »

« Imbécile ! Hurla le Lord. Crois-tu que nous gardons des villes pour le côté charmant de ses habitations et faire du tourisme ? Toutes les villes sont importantes et stratégiques crétin ! Et toi tu permets à mes hommes d'aller se payer du bon temps pendant leur tour de garde laissant nos secrets et nos armes à la merci de l'ennemi véracrasse attardé ! »

Harry était stupéfait. C'était la première fois que Voldemort s'énervait autant et il était sacrément impressionnant. Soudain la morsure du collier de fer autour de son cou devint plus violente et cruelle. La magie noire du Lord envahissait la pièce par vague tendit que le sorcier debout tremblait visiblement de colère ou d'effort pour la maîtriser mais sa fureur était trop imposante. Des têtes allaient tomber de façon certaine et malheureusement il risquait d'y avoir des dommages collatéraux pour les autres personnes présentes.

L'énergie de Voldemort s'enroula autour de lui et le tira à la même manière de la laisse, l'étranglant presque lorsqu'il ne la suivit pas assez vite. Il suffoquait et voyait des étoiles mais suivit la pression, guidé par l'instinct de survie. Il fut tiré vers le Lord dont il voyait les mains qui bougeaient convulsivement comme cherchant quelque chose dans le vide. Le loup se retrouva en haut des marches et fut alors propulsé contre les jambes du Lord. Son corps se plaqua à elles et alors qu'il allait pousser un gémissement de protestation face à ce traitement, la main de Voldemort qui cherchait quelque chose le trouva soudainement et agrippa sa fourrure.

Aussitôt l'atmosphère parut s'immobiliser dans le temps, la magie de Voldemort était toujours là, lourde et emprisonnante mais avait cessé de s'agiter. Elle roulait dans l'air par vague. Et chaque mangemorts leva la tête vers leur Maître, cherchant à comprendre ce qui pouvait bien se passer.

xXx

Tout ce qu'il sentait était la rage. Comment est-ce qu'un de ses propres mangemort nommé capitaine de garde avait pu être aussi stupide ? Comment avait-il pu perdre une ville de manière aussi bête pour une simple négligence un soir ?

Il allait détruire quelque chose il le savait. Il sentait sa magie devenue noire d'encre à cause de sa pratique intensive des sorts sombres. Voldemort sentait tout son corps trembler d'une fureur insoutenable et sa magie déployée dans l'air lui donnait l'impression d'avoir des milliers de bras, des milliers de mains, toutes cherchant à étrangler quelqu'un. Il essaya vainement de la maîtriser mais dans de pareils cas, quand il perdait le contrôle de lui-même, rien n'arrêtait son énergie et généralement plusieurs des gens présents à ce moment se retrouvaient dans des marres de sang. Sans compter l'état des murs ou du sol.

C'était désespérant, tous les mangemorts redoutaient les crises de violence de leur Maître et priaient pour ne pas être présent lorsqu'elles se déclenchaient. Il avait déjà perdu trois ou quatre mangemorts importants de cette façon, sans rien pouvoir y faire. Mais il avait beau faire il n'arrivait jamais à se dompter lui-même.

La rage qu'il ressentait était trop forte.

Soudainement quelque chose heurta ses jambes et se colla à elles. Il sentit un frôlement sur sa main et machinalement il attrapa ce que c'était. Il lui sembla alors que le temps se statufier. Sa magie se calmait, tournoyant dans la pièce comme un fauve, ses yeux mi-clos braqués sur les mangemorts-proies mais ne cherchant pas à les attaquer contrairement à l'habitude. Elle avait l'air d'attendre quelque chose.

Dans sa semi-conscience, Voldemort étudia ce qu'il touchait. C'était un peu rêche du au manque de nourriture saine, d'hygiène et de santé en quelque sorte mais ça avait conservé une certaine douceur propre à la fourrure épaisse d'un loup. C'était un contact apaisant en quelque sorte. Mu par une envie inconnu, il attrapa une plus grosse poignée de poils, s'y agrippant solidement. Le loup était énorme et il pu ainsi avancer sa seconde main et l'enfouir dans la fourrure qu'il savait grise même si terne du fait de son mauvais traitement envers la bête.

Sa main passa et repassa dans les poils, fourrageant sans crainte, passant à rebrousse poil pour aller toucher la peau du canidé, l'autre main restant fermement accrochée. Il se concentra sur le corps qu'il sentait contre lui. Ses jambes étaient plaquées contre le ventre du loup et il sentait sa chaleur traverser son pantalon. Il sentait les tics nerveux qui parcourraient les muscles de l'animal et ses pattes qui tremblaient. Il appuya un peu, juste pour sentir son genou s'enfoncer avec délicatesse dans la chair de l'animal, renforçant la chaleur apaisante qu'il dégageait.

Fermant les yeux dans un état second, le Lord pouvait presque voir le loup malgré ses yeux fermés. Il le dessina du doigt dans son rêve et vit apparaître la tête fine, presque racée avec les grands yeux émeraudes qui brillaient plus que tout ce qu'il ait jamais pu voir ainsi que la petite trace blanche sur son front. Oui c'était le loup qu'il connaissait, Harry Potter. Sauf que cette fois, il n'y avait pas les traces d'une quelconque maltraitance sur la bête de son rêve. Sa fourrure était gonflée et éclatante de santé, son regard vif, alerte et sa posture pleine de fierté. Aucune féraille ne mâchait la peau de son cou et sa gueule n'était pas déformée par une quelconque muselière.

Le loup le regarda dans les yeux et s'assit sur son arrière train avant de lever le museau et de se mettre à hurler.

xXx

Un long hurlement de loup sembla flotter dans les airs, provenant du Lord et ce fut comme si le fauve de magie avide de sang se retrouva enivré par ce son car il sembla que l'énergie noire dispersée dans la salle fit demi-tour et revenait dans son possesseur. Les mangemorts échangèrent des regards interloqués devant cet événement, ne comprenant rien à ce qu'il se passait mais restant craintivement immobiles.

xXx

Harry se sentait fébrile en étant collé de cette manière au Lord. Il sentait les mains de celui-ci caressant sa fourrure et son corps qui se rapprochait de lui et cela le perturbait. Il ne saisissait pas ce qu'il se passait non plus, lui aussi sentait le changement d'atmosphère et il perçut comme les autres le retour de la magie de Voldemort dans son corps. Lui aussi ferma les yeux et brusquement fut entraîné dans les profondeurs d'un rêve où il n'était pas seul.

Il était dans un monde étrange où le sol d'un noir d'encre devenait blanc lorsqu'il y posait une patte. Curieux il avançait vers un grondement lointain qu'il percevait. Il arriva devant quelque chose qui lui parut surnaturel. Une énorme cascade sortit de nul part venait mourir à ses pieds en frappant le sol avec force, créant un genre de petit bassin donc les bords étaient fait de cailloux arrondis vert sombre. Stupéfait il avançait doucement et plongea une patte. Ça n'était pas de l'eau, c'était épais et en même temps léger. Il écarquilla les yeux quand il sentit la caresse qu'il reçut de la part de ce qui coulait de cette cascade et qui était sa magie elle-même en réalité. Bonté divine il ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait.

Étonné il resta là à savourer la présence de son énergie.

Il entendit soudain un genre de rugissement et sentit une rafale de vent lui soulever les poils. Une force sombre, noire comme le charbon se ruait dans son rêve, vers sa magie. Apeuré, il se recroquevilla et ferma les yeux, attendant le choc.

Mais il n'y eut pas de choc.

Il lui sembla être engloutit dans la plus chaleureuse et la plus enivrante des étreintes et l'énergie sombre s'enroula autour de son corps, plongeant dans la cascade, dans sa propre magie. Il la sentait presque euphorique, frottant la sienne avec furie et la manipulant à sa guise. Il sentait la sienne douce et malléable, ondulant le long de l'étrangère avec une caresse apaisante.

Il haleta. C'était plus fou que le plus fou du rêve d'un fou.

Il sentit la magie étrangère repartir, quitter lentement son corps et son esprit et petit à petit il revint à lui.

xXx

Voldemort et son loup tremblait légèrement. Ils ouvrirent tous les deux les yeux et le Lord se recomposa un visage aussitôt. Certes ce qu'il venait de se passer était très...enfin bref pour le moment ses mangemorts étaient là et il fallait les éloigner au plus vite le temps qu'il se reprenne et comprenne ce qui lui était arrivé.

Il se redressa, gardant sans le voir une main dans la fourrure de sa Nemesis qui curieusement ne bougea pas, restant collée à lui sans rien dire, les yeux dans le vague.

« Déguerpissez, je vais réfléchir à une punition à la hauteur de votre stupidité mais pour le moment j'ai suffisamment supporté la vue de vos visages dénués d'intelligence. Assena le Lord glacial. »

Murmurant leur respect, les mangemorts s'inclinèrent profondément devant leur Maître et quittèrent la pièce sans se faire prier, encore retourné par la peur qu'ils avaient eu.

Quand la pièce fut vide, Voldemort s'assit sur son trône, lâchant le loup, un peu hébété. Tout ce que pu faire Harry fut de l'imiter et de s'assoir sur son arrière train, le cœur battant rapidement. Au nom du ciel il n'avait rien compris à ce qu'il s'était passé.

_« Mais lui le sait, réalisa-t-il dans ses pensées en regardant son ennemi qui ne le quittait pas des yeux. »_

Voldemort avait les yeux bloqués sur la bête en face de lui. Merlin, lors de sa crise sa magie avait cherché Potter et l'avait tiré contre lui et instinctivement il s'était raccroché à lui, ne pensant que à lui. A ce moment tout ce qui l'avait intéressé était le pelage du loup et sa chaleur contre lui. Il avait détourné son attention, calmé sa colère, comme un exutoire. Sa magie avait alors pénétré le corps de sa Nemesis et s'était enroulé à la sienne avant de revenir en lui.

Elle était plus calme que jamais d'ailleurs, une sensation incomparable de bien-être le tenait à présent. Comme si une partie de lui épuisée avait enfin pu se reposer. Il se sentait presque...détendu.

Il parcourut le corps de Potter-Loup du regard. Il avait toujours eu un lien avec lui mais il pensait que cela venait du fait qu'ils étaient liés par une prophétie pas qu'il y avait quel que chose de bien plus profond que ça. Mais alors d'où cette connexion venait-elle ? Que pouvait-elle faire de plus ? Avait-il une quelconque influence sur Potter ? Et l'inverse était-il possible ?

Quelque peu désemparé il se prit la tête entre les mains un court instant sous le regard surpris de Harry. Cependant le loup ne fit rien, ne manifesta aucune moquerie. Honnêtement s'il avait eu des mains il aurait fait la même chose alors autant le remercier de le faire pour eux deux. Il se sentait tout retourné à l'intérieur et ne demandait rien de mieux que de se coucher, de dormir d'un sommeil profond sans rêve et de se réveiller demain matin en ayant la réponse miracle à ce qu'il s'était passé. On dit après tout que la nuit porte conseil.

Le Lord dut décider la même chose car il se releva, attrapa la laisse et sortit de la salle, Harry le suivant sans protester. Les couloirs étaient vides quand ils les parcoururent. Visiblement la nouvelle de la crise du Maître s'était répandue et chacun s'était caché pour ne pas être celui sur qui tomberait le châtiment sur que leur Seigneur n'avait fait aucun mort pour l'instant. Ils ignoraient que la magie de Voldemort était tranquille à présent et que sa soif de sang s'était évaporée.

Silencieusement ils arrivèrent devant le cachot de Harry. La laisse se détacha et quand la porte s'ouvrit, Harry y rentra sans protester. Ils se dirigea vers le coin qu'il occupait pour dormir et se roula en boule sur le sol. Poussant un long soupir avant de poser sa tête sur ses pattes.

Il la releva quelques minutes plus tard en s'apercevant que Voldemort n'était pas repartit et le fixait du regard. Interrogateur, le loup pencha la tête sur le côté, ne remarquant l'absence d'agressivité de son geste.

Le Lord entra dans le cachot et s'avança jusqu'à lui. Il le domina quelques secondes de toute sa hauteur avant de s'agenouiller en face de lui. Le canidé écarquilla des yeux surpris et plongea son regard dans les orbes rouges du mage.

Ce dernier leva la main et l'enfonça dans sa nuque. Sa deuxième main alla rejoindre la première alors qu'Harry se demandait anxieusement si on pouvait étrangler un loup à main nue. Mais au lieu de cela un 'clic' retentit et la pression autour de son cou se relâcha.

Tétanisé de surprise, il vit le lourd collier de fer tomber au sol dans un tintement désagréable alors que les mains fines et blanches de Voldemort allaient à présent dégrafer la muselière et la retirait également. La sensation de liberté qui s'en suivit fit hurler de bonheur le loup en lui mais Harry se contenta de regarder les yeux impassibles de Voldemort tandis que celui se relevait, collier et muselière en main.

Voldemort sortit du cachot, refermant la porte machinalement, se demandant pourquoi il faisait cela. Mais il ne pouvait voir ce collier rongeant la fourrure blanche et cette chose déformant le museau élégant...pas après avoir l'image de ce loup majestueux et plein de vie qui persistait à traîner derrière ses yeux.

* * *

_To be continued_


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous.

Je vais cesser ce m'excuse pour l'attente parce que de toute manière je seras toujours très lente je suppose ! *contrite*  
Cependant je tenais à vous offrir un chapitre avant Noël comme un petit cadeau en avance et je vous promets de faire des efforts.

Pardon pour la non-réponse aux reviews mais j'ai pensé que vous préféreriez recevoir le chapitre au lieu de mes commentaires. Je répondrais aux prochaines reviews.

Bonne lecture, j'espère que cela vous plaira toujours autant.

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Dumbledore frappa du poing sur la table. Pour la première fois les membres de l'Ordre ressentirent de la crainte en regardant leur chef. Des plis de contrariété barraient le front du vieux mage, et ses yeux avaient perdu leur étincelle joueuse depuis un moment.

« Au nom de Merlin où est-passé ce gamin ! S'écria-t-il furieux. »

Harry Potter, le garçon prodigue qui était censé être leur bouclier face à Voldemort avait disparu. Envolé. Evaporé.

Même ses fidèles amis Ron et Hermione, pourtant interrogés jusqu'à les en faire pleurer n'avaient aucune idée d'où il avait bien pu passer. Harry ne leur avait rien dit et s'était éclipsé après les cours du matin, juste avant le déjeuner.

Dumbledore était surpris il devait bien l'avouer. Jamais il n'aurait cru que le jeune homme aurait caché quoi que ce soit à ses meilleurs amis. Il avait l'air de ne jurer que par eux…

Ce qui était surprenant c'était aussi le fait que rien ni personne n'ait détecter la moindre trace de lui. S'il était partit de lui-même il n'avait emporté aucune affaire excepté sa baguette et n'avait avertit personne avant de se volatiliser en plein milieu de la journée. Ce scénario paraissait surprenant à Dumbledore et il était plus que sceptique face à cette hypothèse. Cela l'amenait donc à penser que le gamin avait été enlevé.

Mais comment ? Les protections du château n'avaient en aucun cas étaient attaquées même subtilement et discrètement. Il était absolument certain que personne n'était entré pour enlever l'Elu alors quoi ? Comment est-ce que l'enfant aurait-il pu être capturé ? Peut-être était-il caché à l'intérieur de Poudlard mais en tant que Directeur, Albus pouvait détecter toutes les signatures magiques des étudiants et professeurs inscrits dans l'école à l'instant même. C'était d'ailleurs ainsi qu'il savait toujours qui était où.

Malheureusement il n'y avait pas d'enregistrement si on pouvait dire ça ainsi. Il n'avait aucun moyen de retracer le cheminement des personnes présentes, il ne pouvait le voir qu'en temps réel.

Même si Harry s'était caché au fin fond d'une salle perdue à un étage inconnu, il aurait pu le trouver.

_Sauf dans certaines zones_, pensa-t-il amèrement à la Chambre des Secrets.

Il y avait cette possibilité que Potter se cache dans la Chambre, après tout il était le seul avec Voldemort pouvant y accéder. Mais pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? Il n'avait rien à manger, rien pour y vivre et d'après ce que Fumseck lui avait dit, la Chambre était loin d'être l'endroit le plus plaisant à vivre. Ca ne lui semblait que très peu probable là encore.

Un éclair de lucidité lui traversa l'esprit. Et si personne n'était entré mais que le gamin était sortit et que quelqu'un l'attendait de l'autre côté des protections de Poudlard ? Après tout rien n'empêchait un élève de sortir des charmes de défenses mais les grilles de Poudlard étaient scellées et les frontières des protections étaient très enfoncées dans la Forêt Interdite. Il n'aurait pu aller jusque là haut à pieds.

Il devait tout de même vérifier, c'était l'hypothèse la plus logique qu'il ait trouvé jusque là.

Dumbledore se leva et les membres de l'Ordre assis autour de la table au Square Grimmaurd l'imitèrent.

« Je vais vérifier qu'Harry n'est pas sortit lui-même de l'enceinte du château. Annonça-t-il. Kingsley, Fudge est-il toujours borné ? »

« Oui Monsieur, il refuse d'écouter et persiste à retirer les Aurors des secondes zones pour les rapatrier autour du Ministère et de Londres. Visiblement il craint pour sa sécurité, répondit l'homme de sa voix grave. »

« Bon sang ce crétin va nous faire tuer. Ne lui avez-vous pas dis que si nous perdons les villes moyennes qui entoure Londres, le Ministère sera encerclé ? Tom à déjà pris position à l'Est et au Sud, de plus il continue à lancer des raid pour acquérir et installer des bases au Nord. »

« Je sais Monsieur, mais les murmures de Lucius Malfoy sont certainement plus convainquant que les miens aux oreilles de Fudge. »

« Malfoy ? »

« Oui, Monsieur, il encourage le ministre à replier les Aurors en un groupe massif à Londres et à se faire entourer de gardes constamment. Soi-disant que Fudge serait une cible privilégiée sur la liste de Vous-Savez-Qui, soupira-t-il. »

« Tom n'a pas besoin de le faire assassiner, au contraire, cet homme est un pantin dans les mains de Malfoy, ironisa Dumbledore ayant perdu son masque de gentillesse. Il va faire très attention à ce que son ministre favori ne meure pas. »

Le directeur se passa une main lasse sur le visage.

_J'ai fais une bêtise en laissant Fudge prendre les rênes du ministère_, se morigéna-t-il silencieusement. _Je pensais laisser ainsi une marge de manœuvre pour Poudlard et pouvoir garder un ascendant certain au Ministère. Je n'avais pas pensé que Lucius serait plus rapide que moi. J'aurais du me douter que ce baratineur hors pair saurait attirer Fudge avec sa bourse pleine de gallions. Si quelqu'un comme Amélia Bones ou Kingsley était aux commandes, certes ils ne m'auraient pas laissés agir sans rien dire mais au moins ils n'auraient pas jouer les autruches ni fait courir le pays à la ruine !_

Le vieil homme se secoua. Il n'était plus temps de se laisser aller. Il fallait faire avec et se démener pour faire reculer l'invasion latente de Tom. Et surtout retrouver ce maudit gamin fuyard…

xXx

Harry se laissa tomber sur le sol de sa cellule en baillant. Qu'il était heureux de ne plus avoir cette maudite muselière lui tordant le museau et ce collier trop lourd et agressif. Cela faisait deux jours que l'épisode de magie s'était déroulé dans la salle de réunion et depuis Voldemort n'était plus revenu le voir.

Cela contrariait Harry plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Il s'ennuyait tout seul à tourner en rond dans son cachot. Avec Voldemort il assistait aux compte rendus, il pouvait apprendre de la vie et la hiérarchie des Mangemorts.

Oui apprendre.

Cela le mortifiait mais il était fasciné par la vie au sein du Château de Salazar, comme il avait finit par savoir où il se trouvait. Il avait été formaté pour penser en noir et blanc et avait appris à voir les Mangemorts comme des êtres assoiffés de sang, organisant des orgies bestiales où ils violaient femmes et enfants et chérissant la torture. A présent il se rendait compte de sa stupidité.

Certes ils n'étaient pas tendres, les Mangemorts étaient des combattants aguerris sachant massacrer quand il le fallait. Probablement savaient-ils très bien torturer un prisonnier aussi et en effet certains d'entre eux étaient complètement barges, mais globalement, ils étaient une armée.

Une armée comme d'autres et Harry prenait conscience que rien n'était tout blanc ou tout noir et que cette vision manichéenne des choses aurait conduit à faire de lui une arme bête et fidèle à une cause dictée.

Il se sentait honteux, comme trahissant ses amis et ceux qui avaient été là pour lui depuis qu'il avait découvert le monde des sorciers, mais il en venait à se demander si on n'avait pas occulter plus de choses en lui parlant de la guerre. Par exemple les motivations des Mangemorts. Du point de vue de Ron et de ce que Dumbledore avait sous-entendus, les sorciers de Sang Pur serait partisans d'un génocide des Moldus et de l'asservissement des Cracmols et Nés Moldus. Mais encore une fois, n'était-ce pas trop…extrême ?

Il se sentait souillé par ses pensées. Comment pouvait-il tourner ainsi le dos à son propre camp en songeant que ses ennemis n'étaient peut-être pas aussi mauvais ? Comment pouvait-il faire ça alors que Ron et Hermione, voir Ginny, Neville et les autres Gryffondors devaient être terrifiés pour lui ? Cela faisait trois semaines qu'il avait disparu après tout…

Parallèlement et surtout paradoxalement à sa honte, il se sentait en colère d'avoir été élevé dans l'optique de classer les choses en deux camps nets et propres. Personne n'avait cherché à lui montrer son erreur. Personne n'avait tenté de lui enseigner à nuancer et à voir qu'en face de lui, il n'y avait pas des ennemis monstrueux mais des ennemis humains défendant leur cause comme eux. Peut-être leur méthodes, leurs causes ou autres étaient-elles contestables mais rien que prendre conscience de ce fait changeait les choses pour lui. Et ce sentiment faible mais persistant de n'être qu'un pion sur un échiquier se faisait sentir de plus en plus.

xXx

Voldemort était assis à son bureau dans ses appartements personnels. Cela faisait deux jours entiers qu'il cherchait sans relâche quelle pouvait être la nature du lien l'unissant à Potter et surtout d'où provenait-il.

Il ne s'expliquait toujours pas ce qui avait bien pu se passer lorsqu'il avait perdu le contrôle de sa magie mais une chose était sûre : depuis ce moment sa magie semblait apaisée et satisfaite. Alors qu'avant elle était toujours en furie, toujours prompte à sortir et détruire quelque chose, c'était presque comme si elle avait enfin reçue ce qu'elle attendait. Elle bourdonnait doucement en lui, paresseuse, et le caressant comme une amie. Comme si elle avait pris conscience de lui, et à sa manière, prenait soin de lui.

_Je deviens fou pour penser ça _! Songea-t-il en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Nerveux, il se releva vivement et sa main frappa le coin de la table violemment. Il siffla en Fourchelang et observa sa main. Super, il avait une coupure sur le dos de la main, pas profonde mais gênante.

Une douce lueur l'entoura alors et un fin filament noire s'éleva autour de lui. Ecarquillant les yeux de surprise, Voldemort resta immobile, observant le filament d'énergie. Celui-ci s'enroula autour de sa main, caressant sa peau avant de se fondre dedans. Sous les yeux choqués du Seigneur des Ténèbres, la coupure se referma d'elle-même en picotant. Lorsque ce fut fait, un frémissement de bien-être le parcourut, comme si sa magie le prenait dans ses bras.

Sous le choc, Voldemort se laissa retomber sur sa chaise. Au nom de Serpentard, qu'est-ce que Potter lui avait fait ?

xXx

Harry ouvrit un œil en dressant les oreilles. Il était roulé en boule dans sa cellule et s'était endormi après avoir reçu sa gamelle du soir. Un peu pataud, il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et redressa la tête. Il entendait des pas dans le couloir. Curieux, normalement personne ne passait ici aussi tard et il se demandait qui pouvait bien traîner par ici.

Les pas se rapprochèrent et il se redressa prudemment sur son arrière-train. Tendant l'oreille il perçut une conversation se tenant entre les deux gardes responsable de sa cellule.

« Elle veut venir le voir, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on y fasse. »

« Mais le Maître ne veut pas que quiconque entre ici, c'est SA bestiole et il ne laisse personne venir la voir. Et puis d'abord comment sait-elle que cette bête existe ? Elle vient seulement de rentrer de mission. »

« Bah je suppose que sa sœur lui en a parlé ou alors elle a entendu des recrues. De toute façon ça ne change rien, elle a dit qu'elle voulait voir ce qui pouvait tant amuser son Maître pour qu'il l'emmène partout avec lui. »

« Mais si le Maître le sait il va nous étriper ! Il a strictement interdit cet accès ! »

« Je sais moi aussi je suis mort de peur à l'idée qu'il le sache mais tu crois qu'on peut lui dire non ? Tu te souviens de ce qu'elle a fait à Bulstrode simplement parce qu'il l'avait offensé ? Il ne doit y avoir que Greyback et Nott qui ne se couche pas face à elle ! Même Malfoy ne cherche pas à lui donner des ordres ! Le Maître n'en saura surement rien et ça nous évitera de nous frotter à elle ! »

« T'es sure qu'elle veut juste le regarder et rien lui faire ? Si le chien a une blessure elle n'aura aucun problème à nous accuser ! »

« On a pas vraiment le choix… »

Perplexe, Harry s'interrogea sur qui était cette mystérieuse « elle » qui tenait à le voir et était capable de pousser les gardes à désobéir à Voldemort sous crainte de représailles. En tout cas cela confirmait bien ses impressions sur le fait qu'il existait une certaine hiérarchie au sein des Mangemorts. Mais une hiérarchie incontrôlée.

Voldemort ne se préoccupait pas de l'interne, des relations inter-mangemorts et de l'ordre qui s'était établi dans ses troupes. Les Mangemorts avaient un mode de fonctionnement qui faisait qu'ils avaient besoin d'un ordre stricte dans la hiérarchie. Ils avaient besoin que les rôles soient distribués clairement autrement c'était la guerre pour celui qui obtiendrait le pouvoir sur les autres. Comme le Lord Noir n'avait laissé aucune directive à ce propos, les Mangemorts se débattaient comme ils pouvaient entre ceux qui se faisaient écraser par les autres et ceux qui jouaient les tyrans.

Si pour Voldemort cela n'avait aucun intérêt, du point de vue de Harry c'était sincèrement un aspect négatif pour lui et ça pourrait lui jouer des tours. Une bonne cohésion de ses troupes était un avantage que le Lord n'avait pas visiblement. Enfin, ce n'était pas Harry qui allait le lui dire.

D'autres pas se firent entendre, des pas d'une femme portant des talons clairement. La fameuse « elle » venait le voir.

La porte s'entrouvrit et devant la cellule d'Harry, le contemplant avec mépris, se tenait Bellatrix Lestrange dans toute sa splendeur.

La stupeur immobilisa Harry tandis qu'elle le regardait de bas en haut avec dédain.

« Et bien c'est cela que mon Maître traîne derrière lui ? Cette chose est si pathétique ! Renifla-t-elle. »

Ces mots déclenchèrent une fureur qu'il ne se savait pas avoir en Harry. Ca plus la responsabilité de cette femme dans la mort de Sirius, c'était trop. Le grand loup se releva, chancelant un peu avant de grogner férocement et de se jeter contre les barreaux.

La femme se contenta de hausser un sourcil moqueur avant de dédaigner sa baguette sous les yeux des gardes accourus en entendant les grognements du loup.

« Ah tu veux jouer avec moi pauvre bête ? Susurra-t-elle. »

« Madame, il ne faut pas…bafouilla l'un des gardes avant de se faire violemment interrompre. »

« La ferme cloporte, personne ne t'as dis de l'ouvrir ! »

Bellatrix leva sa baguette vers le loup rôdant furieusement devant les barreaux. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui lancer un sortilège très douloureux assurément, une voix glaciale la stoppa à son tour.

« Que crois-tu donc faire Bella ? »

La Mangemorte fit volte face, se retrouvant face à son Maître qui arborait une expression de colère froide. Les deux gardes se jetèrent au sol, priant certainement pour leur salut.

« Maître, comme je suis heureuse de pouvoir vous servir à nouveau, minauda-t-elle en s'inclinant presque…coquettement. »

« Bella je t'ai posé une question. J'ai interdit de venir ici et encore plus de toucher à MA bête, siffla Voldemort. »

« Pardonnez moi mon Seigneur, je voulais simplement voir ce qui vous amusez tant et j'ai cru devoir punir cette chose lorsqu'elle a grogné sur moi, répondit la femme en se faisant humble et contrite. »

« Que je ne t'y reprenne pas. »

Harry était surpris, surpris de voir avec qu'elle facilité cette salope allait s'en sortir alors que Voldemort avait torturé Dolohov pour avoir essayé de le blesser. C'est en voyant le regard qu'échangèrent les deux gardes qu'il comprit.

Frappé d'horreur, il comprit que si cette femme jouissait d'autant de pouvoir chez les Mangemorts c'était parce que tous étaient persuadés qu'elle était l'amante de Voldemort. Il était plus indulgent avec elle, il ne la punissait pas comme les autres et Harry avait déjà entendu dire qu'elle faisait partit de ses plus loyaux et fidèles Mangemorts, qu'elle était allée à Azkaban pour lui…

L'idée que cette conasse manipulatrice, que cette garce, puisse toucher Voldemort lui était insupportable et il eut envie de vomir lorsqu'il les imagina ensemble. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ressentait ça mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il regarda comme dans un brouillard le Lord se tourner vers les deux gardes à terre pour les transpercer de son regard rouge.

« Alors vous désobéissez à mes ordres tous les deux ? J'avais interdits que quiconque entre ici ! »

Et il leur lança le Doloris. Derrière lui, Bellatrix souriait, ravie d'être témoin de cela et prenait plaisir au spectacle.

Pour Harry l'injustice était insupportable. Cette femme qui terrifiait les Mangemorts, jouait les dictateurs et les bourreaux auprès d'eux, s'en sortait sans une égratignure alors que les deux pauvres gardes hurlaient leur douleur. Voldemort devait se moquer de toute ces pressions et ces rangs de hiérarchies sous jacents mais cela lui faisait commettre des erreurs et Harry ne s'étonnait plus que certains trahissent et deviennent des espions ou des déserteurs. Qui voudraient vivre ici ou la présumée amante du Maître était comme une épée de Damoclès au dessus de sa tête ?

* * *

_To be continued_


	5. Chapter 5

Je crois que toutes les excuses du monde ne seraient pas suffisantes pour le délai monumental entre ces deux chapitres *sourire figé*

Je vous souhaite tout de même une bonne lecture et vous remercie de me suivre malgré tout.

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Harry renifla l'air autour de lui. Le sang des deux gardes qui s'étaient fait torturer devant lui la nuit dernière souillait encore le sol. Il avait presque pitié d'eux. M'enfin ça restait des Mangemorts après tout.

Un bruit lui fit lever la tête et ce fut avec surprise qu'il vit Lord Voldemort dans toute sa splendeur qui venait vers lui d'un pas pressé. Il l'observa ouvrir la porte de sa cellule et vriller son regard dans le sien. Il y avait comme un appel, une invitation dans ce regard rouge qui alla toucher quelque chose au fond de lui.

Sans s'interroger sur ce qu'il faisait, Harry se releva et s'avança doucement vers son ennemi toujours. Le regard redevenu indéchiffrable, le Lord fit volte face et s'éloigna à grandes enjambées le loup sur les talons.

Quel plaisir pour l'animagus de sortir enfin de son trou et de pouvoir marcher librement sans entraves. Le loup en lui avait envie de gambader joyeusement en sautillant autour de sa Nemesis mais il s'en abstint.

On ne gambadait pas autour de Voldemort. Ca casserait l'image.

Ils arrivèrent devant une porte en bois dont les gravures qui la ciselaient semblaient être l'œuvre d'artisans renommés et le Lord les fit entrer à l'intérieur. Harry pénétra à sa suite et s'arrêta assez surpris pour y découvrir des appartements somptueux, richement décoré. C'était une immense chambre dont le coin à droit contenait un bureau de travail. De grandes bibliothèques se tenaient sagement contre le mur et devant un coin douillet de canapés paraissait des plus attirants. Au fond on pouvait voir un grand rideau argenté qui masquaient derrière un lit à baldaquin si gigantesque qu'Harry était sur de pouvoir tenir à quatre dedans sans se toucher comme il put le constater en s'approchant.

Surpris, le loup tourna un regard circonspect sur le Lord qui lui renvoya un sourire indescriptible.

« Ce sont mes appartements. Expliqua-t-il. »

_Ca je m'en doute bien, _songea Harry. _Ce que je me demande c'est-ce que je fais ici_.

Le Lord s'approcha de lui pour finalement s'accroupir et le regarder si profondément qu'Harry gigota mal à l'aise.

« Il y a toujours eu quelque chose de spécial entre nous, quelque chose que ni toi ni moi ne comprenons, chuchota-t-il hypnotisant le pauvre garçon. J'ai bien l'intention de cesser de suivre la voie toute tracée que Dumbledore a défini pour nous et qui est de nous affronter jusqu'à la mort. Il est temps que je cherche par moi-même ce qui nous relie et ce que cela signifie dans nos rapports. »

Les oreilles dressées pour écouter attentivement les murmures du Lord, le loup frissonna en sentant la voix suave s'enrouler autour de lui comme un serpent.

« Tu vas rester avec moi dans mes appartements, poursuivit son ennemi. Je préfère te savoir à porter de main. »

Choqué, Harry dévisagea son vis-à-vis avec l'air le plus ahuri que pouvait afficher un loup. Cela fit sourire le Lord qui se releva.

« Et puis il sera toujours temps de tuer si finalement tu n'es pas intéressant, lui lança-t-il avec un sourire moqueur. »

Harry se rebiffa en grognant sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres visiblement pas impressionné pour deux mornilles vu qu'il leva juste un sourcil ironique.

« Maintenant il va falloir s'occuper de toi. Il ne sera pas dit que j'accueille une chose si miteuse dans mes appartements. »

_Et la faute à qui si j'ai l'air d'un chiffon ! _S'indigna l'égo du loup.

Le Lord se dirigea vers une porte qu'il n'avait pas aperçut jusque là et débouchait sur une salle de bain qui donnait le vertige. Il se tourna vers le loup et sourit moqueur.

« A la douche ! »

Harry se retrouva propulsé magiquement dans la baignoire dans un glapissement scandalisé. Il éternua plusieurs fois sous le savon et leva un regard furibond sur le Lord qui souriait amusé.

Deux elfes de maison apparurent et après s'être confondus en courbettes devant leur maître, s'empressèrent d'aller laver le pauvre canidé mouillé qui n'avait rien demandé. Les laissant à leur travail, le Lord sortit de la pièce pour aller s'effondrer dans un canapé. Il avait d'abord pensé qu'Harry en savait plus sur le lien qui les unissait mais il était évident à présent pour lui que non. Dumbledore n'aurait jamais laissé sa marionnette être au courant de quoi que ce soit.

Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que tout dans son entourage l'avait toujours poussé à se battre contre Potter jusqu'à la mort. Seulement à chaque fois il se passait quelque chose d'inattendu. La première fois qu'il avait essayé il avait pris son propre Avada en pleine figure. Après chaque tentative s'était soldée par un échec grâce à la chance insolente du gamin. Et cette fois encore alors qu'il l'avait sous sa coupe, il ne se résolvait pas à le tuer malgré tout alors qu'un bon coup de poignard -pas de sort, l'Avada retourné à 1 ans lui avait suffit- pour en finir. Il préférais le garder comme animal de compagnie. Tout cela lui semblait surréaliste.

C'en était assez, il n'acceptait plus que ces Mangemorts, Dumbledore, le Ministère ou quiconque d'autre ne les poussent à s'entretuer tant qu'il ne saurait pas la vérité et n'aurait pas été jusqu'au fond du pot. Après tout comme il le lui avait dit, il serait toujours temps de le tuer plus tard. Pour de bon cette fois.

**xXx**

« Tu crois qu'il va bien ? »

La question chuchotée de Ron fit soupirer son amie Hermione. Ils étaient tous les deux assis sur les fauteuils dans la salle commune devant un feu. Cela faisait presque un mois que leur ami avait disparu et l'inquiétude les rongeait tous les deux.

« Je pense oui… répondit la jeune fille. Si Voldemort l'avait tué il ne se serait pas privé de s'en vanter. »

« Oui je sais mais…Dumbledore n'a pas l'air de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé alors si ce n'est pas un plan pour le mettre à l'abris ou un piège de Tu-Sais-Qui alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? T-Tu crois qu'il serait partit de lui-même ? »

« Ronald ! S'insurgea-t-elle. Harry ne nous a jamais abandonné ! Il a risqué sa vie pour nous et ta sœur ! »

« Je sais mais… »

Agité, le garçon roux se leva en faisant de grands gestes.

« Il était fatigué dernièrement ! Il était tout le temps de mauvaise humeur ! Tu ne crois qu'il est peut-être partit pour faire une pause ? Pour profiter de sa vie avant de devoir affronter Tu-Sais-Qui ? Il a peut-être eu peur cette fois ! »

Le silence se fit tandis que Ron se laissait retomber dans son fauteuil, essoufflé. Hermione paraissait surprise et mal à l'aise face à ses paroles. Sans doute avait-elle notée elle aussi le peu d'enthousiasme du brun avant sa disparition mais sans doute l'avait elle attribuée à un simple mécontentement passager, prise qu'elle était dans ses études.

« Harry ne nous aurait jamais laissé tombés, il sait qu'il est le seul à pouvoir nous sauver…murmura-t-elle troublée. »

Ron lui envoya un regard désespéré sans rien dire mais espérant qu'elle disait vrai. Il le fallait vraiment. Harry était un pilier dans la guerre. Sans lui, les Gryffondors étaient plus maussades, plus dissipés et se faisaient lentement dominés par les Serpentards très motivés depuis la disparition du Prince des rouges et or.

« Allez viens nous devons faire nos rondes. Finit par soupirer Hermione puisqu'elle-même et le roux avaient été nommés préfets cette année par Dumbledore. »

Il la suivit sans entrain et tous deux se mirent à marcher en silence, se jetant des coup d'œil à la dérobée parfois. La disparition d'Harry leur offrait malgré leur honte une possibilité non négligeable. Avant le brun était toujours avec eux, _entre_ eux. Ils n'avaient pas l'occasion de profiter de la présence de l'autre sans son influence, sans son corps au milieu. Même s'ils ne s'en étaient pas rendus compte auparavant, à présent cela leur sautait aux yeux à tous les deux et c'est remplis de culpabilité qu'ils savouraient le fait d'être ensemble, juste tous les deux.

« Tiens belette et future belette qui se promènent main dans la main dans les lugubres couloirs d'un château. »

La voix sarcastique fit s'échauffer immédiatement Ron qui se retourna vers son possesseur avec la mine coléreuse. Hermione elle soupira de lassitude avant de pivoter à son tour.

« Malfoy tu n'as pas un premier année à terroriser ? »

Le blond se tenait devant eux avec son expression hautaine et fière placardée sur le visage. Depuis la disparition d'Harry lui n'en finissait pas d'étendre son influence sur Poudlard. Il exultait, la satisfaction transpirant par tous les pores de sa peau lorsqu'il se pavanait au milieu des élèves avec cette impression enivrante d'être le maître de Poudlard. Le balafré pouvait bien moisir où il le désirait, rien ne plaisait plus à Drago que de savourer le fait d'être le seul Prince encore debout.

« Alors le rouquin, comment va-t-on chez les chatons depuis que maman Potter s'est enfuit en vous laissant abandonnés à la merci des Serpents ? Sourit-il avec orgueil »

« Espèce de sale petite crevure ! Rugit Ron qui se serait jeté sur lui si Hermione ne l'avait pas attrapé par le col de la chemise. Harry ne nous a pas abandonnés ! »

« Salazar, quel manque d'éducation. On dirait un buffle avec les manière d'un cochon ! Fit mine de s'étonner Drago. Allez courage peut-être un jour réussiras-tu vaguement à devenir quelqu'un d'important chez les chatons comme tu l'as toujours voulu à la place de Potty. »

Ron rougit sous les insultes du Serpentard mais aussi de honte face à la vérité. Il avait toujours envié Harry dont le charisme avait fait de lui naturellement le Prince des Gryffondors, place dont rêvait le roux depuis que tous ses grands frères étaient allés dans la maison du courage.

« Malefoy fiche le camp ! Intervint Hermione. »

« Oh mais je vous laisse chères belettes, je voulais seulement être sûr que vous étiez conscient que votre temps de domination sur Poudlard est bien fini. »

Sur ces mots le Serpentard se détourna et partit d'un pas conquérant en laissant deux Gryffondors en piteux état émotionnellement parlant. Ah qu'il était bon d'être aux commandes !

**xXx**

Harry était mortifié.

Un peu plus tôt il était ressortit de la salle de bain tout ébouriffé, le poil en désordre et l'œil furieux. Il avait fait franchement sourire le Lord alors assit dans un canapé en lisant un rapport de mission.

« Viens là. Avait-il ordonné. Je ne tiens pas à te voir aussi mal peigné à tel point qu'on dirait que tu viens de passer sous une tornade ! »

La faute à ces maudits elfes ! Ils l'avaient tourneboulés dans tous les sens, frottant énergiquement sa fourrure pour la nettoyer et faire revenir le gris clair du début au lieu de l'espèce de gris jaunâtre qu'il avait depuis sa captivité.

Avec méfiance, Harry s'approcha du Lord, lequel le regardait venir ave un sourire en coin. D'un bond, Harry le rejoignit sur le canapé et sous l'impulsion du Lord, il s'assit à ses côtés. Attrapant une brosse, ce dernier entreprit de brosser le poitrail du loup gris.

Lorsque l'instrument passa dans les poils, de petites étincelles en jaillirent, tournant autour des deux protagonistes. Tous les deux sursautèrent, sentant une chaleur étrange les envahir.

Voldemort recommença l'opération et cette fois des vagues de plaisir tranquille emplirent le corps du loup qui gémit de contentement. La brosse ne s'arrêtant pas, Harry finit vautré sur les genoux de Voldemort, son cerveau au chômage technique et sa conscience aux orties pendant que le Lord poursuivait ses attentions. Lui en revanche été envahi pas une douce sérénité telle qu'il n'en avait plus connue depuis longtemps.

La brosse passa le long du dos du canidé qui poussait de petits couinements ravis tout en se prélassant sur les cuisses chaudes qui l'accueillaient malgré la barrière des tissus. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose en lui s'était débloqué, que ça coulait en lui avec force l'emplissant d'une nouvelle volonté. Comme si une barrière s'était rompue en lui et qu'il était enfin lui-même.

Une quinzaine de minutes de ce traitement suffirent à faire d'Harry une chose molle, sans plus aucun muscles dans le corps. Béat, il protesta quand Voldemort s'arrêta et se leva du canapé. Entre les brumes du plaisir tirés de ces papouilles et de ces étincelles étranges il vit Voldemort aller prendre quelque chose dans un coffret et revenir vers lui.

Il s'agissait d'un collier. Mais cette fois il était d'une gaine de cuir noir douce sur laquelle était sertit tout un réseaux de pierres précieuses qui en masquaient le cuir en dessous. Les émeraudes, les saphirs et les diamants s'entrecroisaient artistiquement et le collier brillait de milles feux.

Ebahi, le loup se redressa, le poil en bon ordre après le brossage et regarda Voldemort, des questions pleins les yeux.

« Tu reste mon animal. Répondit celui-ci avec une lueur étrange au fond des yeux. Mais il te faut quelque chose de plus…riche. »

Sans rien dire, Harry le laissa accrocher le collier autour de son cou, celui-ci s'adaptant à sa morphologie dans un 'clac' et devenant presque insensible.

Etonné Harry s'interrogea sur la drôle d'impression qui lui disait de prendre ceci comme un cadeau et non pas comme une nouvelle marque de mépris.

* * *

_To Be Continued_


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjours à tous !  
**

**Je m'excuse pour les délais faramineux entre les chapitres mais étant en étude de médecine je suis malheureusement obligée de rester si lente. Je n'ai par conséquent pas non plus le temps de répondre aux reviews mais sachez que vous me faites très plaisir et que chaque jour cela me rappelle cette fic et me pousse à ne pas l'abandonner malgré mon temps libre très mince.**

**Dans ce chapitre plus long que les autres, un tournant marquant dans les relations de nos deux protagonistes ainsi qu'un passage porté sur le sexe. Je rappelle que si ma fic est classée M c'est pour une raison.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Les mangemorts murmuraient entre eux en regardant ébahi leur maître qui s'avançait dans les couloirs majestueusement. Sa présence écrasante les enveloppait de la sensation de puissance qui s'échappait de lui par vague. Se ratatinant sur eux-mêmes ils observaient l'élément en plus qui renforçait l'image menaçante du Lord. Le gros loup d'un beau gris uniforme et paré d'un somptueux collier scintillant suivait le pas du Seigneur des Ténèbres avec attention, légèrement en retrait.

Les yeux verts qui semblaient pareils aux émeraudes sur le collier, scrutaient les silhouettes vêtues de noir qui s'inclinaient en murmurant leur respect sur le passage de Voldemort. Parfois il en voyait un qui le regardait de façon plus insistante et alors il retroussait les babines, émettant un léger grognement qui rappelait le malotru à l'ordre. Il n'aimait décidément pas vraiment toute l'attention qui se fixait sur eux. D'accord c'était inhabituel de voir leur Maître avec la sale bête qu'il avait capturé devenu à présent une bête magnifique, marchant dans les couloirs. Mais bon, de là à les fixer en béant stupidement… il était temps d'avoir un minimum d'éducation tout de même !

« Regarde, ce n'est pas la bête de la dernière fois… tu sais celle qui était aux pieds de… ? Chuchotait l'un des mangemorts. »

Voldemort n'avait pas tiqué, apparemment il avait l'habitude de ce genre d'exhibition et de la réaction abasourdi de ses abrutis de mangemorts. Soupirant, Harry reporta son attention sur l'allure du mage noir, calquant ses pas sur les siens, tout en faisant attention à ne pas se mettre au même niveau. Susceptible comme il l'était sur son statut de super puissance des ténèbres, le Lord n'aurait pas toléré que quelqu'un se place comme son égal… lui plus encore qu'un autre ! Il était quand même celui qui avait contrarié radicalement ses projets il y a de ça plusieurs années. La pilule devait toujours être aussi dure à avaler, d'ailleurs elle était surement encore coincée en travers de sa gorge.

Le Maître et son loup se dirigèrent vers l'une des salles de réunion du château, les jeunes recrues se pliant craintivement sur leur passage. Ils passèrent la porte et quand Harry jeta un œil à l'intérieur, il s'aperçut que plusieurs des favoris du Lord étaient présents et se tenaient debout autour d'une grande table. Ils s'inclinèrent respectueusement tout en échangeant des regards furtifs et interrogateurs face au loup qui suivait leur maître. Ils ne se relevèrent que lorsque Voldemort fut assis sur sa chaise placée en bout de table. Sur un signe négligeant de la main ils s'installèrent à leur tour.

« Mangemorts, salua le Lord »

« Seigneur… murmurèrent les mangemorts. »

Dans un frottement de chaise sur le parquet, tout le monde fut installé à sa place. Un peu incertain, Harry s'assit à côté de la chaise de Voldemort, bien droit les pattes ramenées contre son corps et la queue enroulée autour, levant le regard ensuite vers lui. Un regard approbateur lui fut rendu, diffusant dans son corps une sensation de chaleur. Satisfait, il reporta son regard sur la table.

_Qu'est-ce qui me prends ?_ S'interrogea-t-il soudain avec un soupçon d'effroi. _Depuis quand l'avis de ce monstre m'importe-t-il ? Depuis quand je fais attention à ne pas le froisser ? _

Inquiet, il tenta d'apaiser sa conscience en se disant que le meilleur moyen d'éviter une punition était encore de donner satisfaction à Voldemort dans la limite du raisonnable. Même s'il avait un amer goût de trahison sur la langue. Il se sentait coupable de « renier » son clan en plaisant à son plus farouche ennemi. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas tellement le choix mais bon… les éléments douteux s'accumulaient depuis quelque temps. Il se surprenait comme là, à s'interroger sur la meilleure façon de se comporter par rapport au Lord pour ne pas lui causer des problèmes dans leur déplacements, lorsqu'ils s'asseyaient dans la grande salle du trône, etc. Et il ne parlait même pas de cet épisode humiliant la veille lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé en travers des cuisses du Lord, très heureux d'y être, se faisant papouiller joyeusement.

Ravalant difficilement ce souvenir cuisant, Harry préféra occulter toutes ses préoccupations et se concentrer sur la réunion. Après tout, il était le mieux placé pour obtenir des informations. En plus il n'y avait que du beau monde autour de cette table, de la crème de mangemorts : Adrien Nott, Rodolphus et Rabastan Lestrange, Antonin Dolohov, Lucius Malfoy, Fenrir Greyback, Severus Rogue et le must du must, Bellatrix Lestrange en personne.

« Bien nous sommes là pour mettre au point ce que nous savons sur les différentes planques de l'Ordre du Phénix. Commença Voldemort. Mais avant tout, les raids prennent-ils une forme encourageante ? »

« Oui Monseigneur, répondit Adrien Nott. Nous continuons à mettre la pression sur les villes qui entourent Londres, la présence réduite des Aurors ne nous offre qu'une résistance faible, balayée très vite. »

« Parfait, Fudge continue-t-il de croire qu'il est ma cible principale Lucius ? »

« Oui Maître, il est persuadé que vous cherchez par tous les moyens à mettre la main sur lui. Il a fait doubler la sécurité autour de sa demeure et renforcer de manière drastique le nombre d'Aurors autour du Ministère. »

« Hum, réfléchit Voldemort, pour le moment la situation est idéale mais cela risque de nous causer des problèmes pour prendre d'assaut le Ministère plus tard. Nous n'aurons pas le droit à l'erreur. »

« Il y a autre chose Monseigneur, poursuivit Lucius hésitant une fraction de seconde. »

« Ne m'interrompt pas Lucius, siffla Voldemort agacé. »

« Pardonnez-moi, murmura le concerné en baissant les yeux. »

« Néanmoins parle. »

« Hum, bien Maître. Il y a trois jours il y eut une esclandre au Ministère. Un des employé, très opposé à Fudge depuis des années, s'est mis à vociférer au milieu du Hall que l'aveuglement de Fudge nous perdrait tous et ferait tomber le pays entre vos mains. »

« Cet homme est-il au courant de ce qu'il se passe dans le monde ? Les villes que nous prenons, les mouvements des Aurors ? Demanda Voldemort en fronçant les sourcils. »

« Non Maître mais il semble persuadé à juste titre que nous gagnons du terrain. Étant hostile à Fudge depuis des années, il a été recasé dans les postes inintéressants et d'où personne ne peut l'entendre, réduit à un simple employé de bureau. Il ne s'agit donc que d'un…instinct si l'on peut dire. Il a été rapidement maîtrisé mais lorsqu'il fut emmené en cellule pour y attendre son jugement, il criait que Fudge perdrait son poste, que la population était contre lui. »

« Et en quoi cela nous intéresse-t-il ? S'irrita Voldemort ».

« Même si cet homme n'a pas d'importance, il semblerait que ses paroles aient touchées Fudge, s'empressa de répondre Lucius. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Fudge est persuadé en effet que la population a une mauvaise image de lui et ne l'élirait pas de nouveau aux prochaines élections. Il s'est donc mis en tête de redorer son image. A travers Potter. »

Harry redressa les oreilles en entendant son nom. Qu'est-ce que lui voulait cet idiot de Fudge ? Il sentit d'ailleurs la main de Voldemort se poser négligemment sur sa tête.

« Ah vraiment ? »

« Oui Maître. Potter est une égérie de la Lumière, l'avoir dans son camp c'est avoir le soutien de la population. »

« Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile Lucius. »

« Pardon Maître. S'inclina le blond nerveusement. Bref il semblerait que Potter face la proie d'une lutte acharnée entre le Ministère et Dumbledore pour celui qui obtiendra le pouvoir sur le garçon. Fudge a intenté un procès contre Dumbledore selon quoi le directeur aurait failli à la sécurité de Potter. Néanmoins Dumbledore a plus d'un allié au Ministère et jusqu'ici aucun des partis ne semble prendre l'avantage. »

Les oreilles d'Harry se couchèrent en arrière. Il n'aimait décidément pas que tous ces gens se battent pour obtenir son contrôle comme s'il n'était qu'un pion. D'ailleurs surement n'était-il qu'un pion. Cette idée le mettait clairement en colère. La main de Voldemort jusque là sur sa tête passa sur son dos, aplatissant la fourrure gonflée d'irritation de son loup. Étrangement cette caresse apaisa le jeune homme.

« Et Fudge n'est pas au courant que Potter a disparu de l'école ? Demanda calmement le Lord. »

« Non Maître. »

« Dumbledore a dit à tous les professeurs que Potter avait été mis en sécurité dans une des planques pour des raisons confidentielles, ajouta Rogue à son tour. Il a cependant demandé à ce que rien ne filtre auprès du Ministère. Quant aux élèves il leur a seulement expliqué qu'Harry Potter devait être scolarisé ailleurs pendant quelques temps. »

« Et officieusement ? »

« Les membres de l'Ordre sont tous inquiets, poursuivit Severus. La disparition de Potter les rend nerveux et même si chacun doit continuer sa mission, tout le monde a reçu comme directive de tenter de retrouver le garçon par tous les moyens possibles. Dumbledore est d'ailleurs furieux ces derniers temps. »

« La disparition de son Golden Boy le mets dans tous ses états très certainement. Sourit narquoisement Voldemort. »

Les mangemorts restèrent suspendus à ses lèvres, chacun attendant un commentaire de la part de leur Maître sur la situation. Après tout Potter était l'échec vivant du Lord sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Il semblait réunir toutes les défaites de Voldemort en lui comme un genre de rappel constant que le Lord n'était pas invincible. Devant leur avidité, Voldemort ne fit que sourire.

« Maître, que comptez-vous faire pour Potter ? Osa Rabastan. »

« Je m'occupe de cela ne vous en préoccupez pas. »

Harry eut envie de sourire ironiquement en entendant cela. Si toute cette bande de clowns savait où il se trouvait actuellement…

Voldemort se disait exactement la même chose. Potter était présent à cette réunion sous forme de loups. Voilà qui aurait matière à choquer ses mangemorts à vie.

« Bien laissons cela, Rodolphus et Lucius, arrangez-vous pour que l'employé du Ministère qui cause de grabuge écope d'une peine lourde qui l'empêchera définitivement de semer le trouble. Ordonna Voldemort. »

« Ne voulez-vous pas le tuer Maître ? Minauda Bellatrix pendant que les deux concernés s'inclinaient. »

« Non cela risquerait d'attirer l'attention sur ce que raconte cet idiot. A présent parlez-moi des planques de l'Ordre. »

« Nous en avons conquis trois Maître, répondit Fenrir. Nous en présumons cinq autres environ, dont une qui est presque sûre. Mes loups ont senti l'odeur de Weasley proche d'une bicoque abandonnée au milieu d'un village perdu pas très loin de Poudlard. »

« Ça l'odeur de Weasley se sent de loin, ils ne doivent surement prendre qu'une douche par semaine au vu de leur pauvreté. Siffla Lucius avec un sourire méprisant. »

Les mangemorts rirent autour de la table tandis que Voldemort se permettait un rictus moqueur et qu'Harry bouillonnait à côté de lui. Les familles Weasley et Malfoy étaient ennemies depuis aussi loin qu'on s'en souvienne. Cette haine était ancrée en eux de manière viscérale. Si James Potter avait été le pire ennemi de Severus Rogue, Lucius Malfoy avait sans conteste toujours été celui d'Arthur Weasley quelques années avant.

« Bien sur Lucius, bien sur. Sourit Voldemort. Fenrir tu vas rédiger un dossier sur ce que tu sais à propos de cette planque, du nombre de membres qui s'y trouvent et de sa défense. J'étudierais cela pour savoir si nous devons ou non en prendre possession. Dans le doute, Bellatrix commence à intensifier les entraînements des novices en vue d'une attaque. Si raid il y a, tu en feras parti. »

La femme s'inclina joyeusement, un grand sourire sadique barrant son visage où persistaient les vestiges d'une grande beauté qu'effaça Azkaban.

« Adrien et Rabastan je vous donne pour mission d'étudier Azkaban, trouvez une faille dans sa sécurité et commencez les négociations avec les Détraqueurs. Je sais qu'ils sont très enclins à nous rejoindre mais je ne doute pas qu'ils auront quelques exigences si tant est que ces créatures soient suffisamment rassasiées pour vous écouter. Poursuivit Voldemort sous un nouveau rire des mangemorts et une grimace de Nott et Lestrange. »

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Voldemort paraissait déterminé à intensifier la cadence et à passer à la vitesse supérieure. Et lui était là, incapable de s'échapper et soumis aux pieds de son ennemi.

« Rodolphus part en émissaire aux géants, convaincs les de nous rejoindre et établit une liste de ce qu'ils veulent. Nous verrons si cela est acceptable. Quant à toi Antonin je veux que tu obtiennes la liste des communautés de créatures magiques actuellement menacées par les enquêtes et les purges du Ministère. Entre en contact avec et renseigne toi sur une possible alliance. »

Les mangemorts acquiescèrent les uns après les autres. Le Lord se leva, suivit par ses fidèles qui après une dernière courbette prirent congés de leur Maître sauf Bellatrix qui resta. Une fois les autres sortit, la femme s'approcha de l'homme avec une démarche chaloupée et un regard fasciné.

« Maître, susurra-t-elle, peut-être avez-vous envie d'un divertissement après tout ce travail ? »

Harry était paralysé, proprement outré par les avances scandaleuses de cette harpie. Pour qui se prenait cette folle ? N'avait-elle aucunes bonnes manières ? Se croyait-elle déjà Reine des Ténèbres au côté de Voldemort ? Pensait-elle une seule seconde avoir le droit de lorgner sur lui de cette façon ?

Avant même que Voldemort n'ai pu répondre, le grand loup se leva, fermement campé sur ses pattes et gronda, furieux. Retroussa les babines il fit claquer sa mâchoire en direction de Bellatrix qui s'arrêta stupéfaite, puis en colère.

« Que croit donc faire là ce sale petit chien ? Cria-t-elle. Est-ce que le sale petit chien veut souffrir ? »

Elle levait sa baguette lorsque la main du Lord s'abattit sur son poignet. Elle croisa alors le regard incandescent et mécontent de son Maître.

« Monseigneur ? Balbutia-t-elle. »

« Que crois-tu faire là Bellatrix ? Susurra le Lord méchamment. »

« Maître… »

« Je ne t'autorise pas à lever la main sur mon animal, d'autant plus lorsqu'il te remet à ta place lors de tes divagations pseudo-amoureuses à mon égard. »

Blessée et effrayée, la femme sembla se ratatiner sur elle-même, levant un regard inquiet sur Voldemort.

« C'est la seconde fois que je te reprends, la seconde fois que tu tentes de passer tes nerfs sur ce qui est à moi. Attention Bellatrix, il n'y aura pas de troisième avertissement. »

« Oui, Maître, chuchota la mangemorte d'une voix tremblante. »

Elle se laissa tomber aux pieds de Voldemort, embrassant le bas de sa robe avec une ferveur et une soumission qui donne l'envie de vomir à Harry. Comment pouvait-on volontairement se rabaisser au rang de simple serviteur, d'objets au nom d'une cause ? Cette femme était barrée.

_Tout ça pour un homme_, renifla-t-il mentalement avec supériorité. _Je ne sais pas si c'est de l'amour mais je dirais plutôt que c'est une folle obsessionnelle._

« Déguerpis. Ordonna Voldemort froidement. »

Bellatrix se dépêcha de se relever et quitta la pièce, le corps tremblant mais la tête haute pour masquer l'incident aux mangemorts se trouvant dans le couloir. Voldemort la regarda s'en aller avec mépris puis se tourna vers son loup. Un sourire vint alors se glisser sur les lèvres rouges tandis qu'Harry prenait peu à peu conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ?_ S'interrogea-t-il avec effroi. _Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire avec qui couche Voldemort ? Je m'en moque après tout, c'est vrai, peu importe !_

« Alors Harry, on défend ma vertu contre la méchante Bellatrix ? Ricana Voldemort. »

Harry leva le museau dédaigneusement dans un mouvement assez comique pour un loup l'air de dire « mais quelle vertu ? » à son ennemi. Rien que l'idée de cette horreur dans les bras de Voldemort le mettait en colère et lui donnait envie de mordre quelque chose.

_Et puis peu importe la raison !_ S'échauffa-t-il en son for intérieur. _Cette espèce de bouse de véracrasse ne s'approchera pas de lui tant que je serais là, et je me moque totalement de pourquoi je fais ça ! Elle ne le touchera pas point ! Après tout je suis un Gryffondor, je ne réfléchis pas sur ce qui me dérange !  
_

Voldemort sourit à nouveau devant la réaction de Potter. Même s'il était grandement surpris par l'action du garçon il en était néanmoins ravi. D'ordinaire il lui fallait plus de temps pour que Bellatrix laisse ses pulsions de côté pour obéir calmement à ses ordres. Parfois, malgré son indéfectible loyauté à lui-même et ses aptitudes au combat, il regrettait d'avoir choisi pour favori une femme aussi instable.

« Viens. Ordonna-t-il sans plus de commentaires. »

Le loup se remis sur ses pieds et s'ébroua, faisant tinter son colliers de pierres précieuses. Il s'approcha de Voldemort et tous deux sortirent de la salle.

**XXX**

Voldemort se trouvait assit à son bureau, le dossier qu'il avait demandé à Fenrir il y a deux jours entre les mains. D'après les informations que le loup-garou lui avait transmis, il était parfaitement possible de prendre d'assaut l'un des refuges de l'Ordre. Il avait d'ailleurs donné comme consigne de préparer un raid mené par Fenrir et Bellatrix.

Harry allongé un peu plus loin sur le tapis, la tête posée sur ses pattes avant observait Voldemort. Il savait que l'homme avait choisi d'envoyer Fenrir et Bellatrix pour diriger l'attaque. Fenrir parce qu'il avait découvert la planque, une sorte de « récompense », et Bellatrix car dans le genre aptitude au massacre on pouvait difficilement trouver mieux.

Harry comprenait la logique qui avait mené Voldemort à ce choix mais personnellement il le trouvait mauvais. Fenrir et Bellatrix se haïssait cordialement, l'une pour son dégout envers le loup-garou et l'autre par mépris envers la famille Black. Leur inimité était très forte, même si pas aussi prononcée que celle des Weasley et des Malfoy. Qui prouvait que ces deux énergumènes sauraient en faire abstraction ? Voldemort pensait surement que la menace qu'il représentait les ferait se tenir à carreaux mais Harry savait que si deux personnes se détestaient au point de vouloir en venir aux mains, rien ne les empêcheraient de se mettre sur la gueule. De plus Fenrir avait le sang chaud et était impulsif de par son statut de presque-animal, quant à Bellatrix elle n'avait aucune patience et réglait ses conflits dans le sang. Question retenu il n'y en aurait pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Ce fait à lui seul pouvait compromettre le raid si les deux chefs ne s'entendaient pas.

Bref cela confirmait son opinion comme quoi Voldemort était peut être un grand chef de guerre, un excellent stratège et un sorcier extrêmement puissant, il n'en restait pas moins un nul en ce qui concernait les relations humaines. A part qu'il fallait qu'il écrase ses mangemorts pour rester le Maître absolu, il se fichait comme d'une guigne du reste.

_Bof tant pis pour lui_. Soupira Harry en s'étirant, le tapis chaud des appartements confortables du Lord était quand même bien plus agréable que les dalles de sa cellule.

Voldemort lança un regard mi-agacé mi-amusé à Harry qui aurait surement ronronné s'il avait été un chat. Au moins Potter était-il parfaitement satisfait d'avoir emménagé dans ses appartements. Le mage noir se rencogna dans son fauteuil plus confortablement et baissa les yeux sur un petit tas de papier jaunis sur le côté de son bureau.

Durant les deux jours où il avait attendu le rapport de Fenrir, il avait fait des recherches dans une des bibliothèques de France. Une bibliothèque qui se situait perdue au milieu des Alpes, encastrée dans la montagne pour ne pas être repérée. Cette bibliothèque était l'une des plus anciennes du monde magique et rassemblait les ouvrages les plus précieux qui ait pu être écrit. Dissimulé sous un sortilège qui le faisait passer pour un vieil homme érudit et à l'aide d'une batterie de sortilège de confusion en tout genre, il avait pu repartir avec de très anciens ouvrages notamment : _Les liens magiques_, _Connexion Spirituelle_, _Mélanges des Âmes_ et autres ouvrages sur ce qui pourrait bien le lier à Potter.

Il y avait un passage particulièrement important dans l'un d'eux d'ailleurs :

« … Il est à noter qu'un cas de lien magique assez particulier fut répertorié. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme ambitieux qui semblait se plonger dans les théories magiques les plus pointues qui existent. Cet homme dont le nom fut oublié il y a longtemps paraissait profondément lié à une femme. Il en était éperdument amoureux et craignait de perdre sa bien-aimée. Durant un été, le couple partit en vacances. Personne ne sut ce qu'il se passa alors mais lorsqu'ils revinrent, ils paraissaient liés de façon fusionnelle. On raconte qu'une fois alors que la femme était en danger, son compagnon le ressentit et en rêva. Il put alors rejoindre son épouse et l'aider. Personne ne sut ce qu'il advint d'eux mais ces deux personnes semblaient savoir ce que l'autre pensait de manière tout à fait exceptionnelle de par sa précision. On ne sait toujours pas si ce couple a existé ou si ce n'est qu'une légende… »

Ce passage l'avait fortement intrigué. Même si Potter et lui n'étaient pas amoureux – et encore c'était un euphémisme – il trouvait que certains points étaient similaires à leur propre histoire. Il savait qu'Harry avait fait des rêves sur lui, des rêves sur ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il ne connaissait pas le détail de ces rêves néanmoins il y avait des similitudes. Cela valait le coup de chercher plus profond et d'interroger Potter par la même occasion.

Avant tout, il avait besoin de se détendre. Voldemort se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. En sortant il ferma la porte de son bureau à clé, posant un sort de verrouillage dessus. Un couinement surpris retentit de l'autre côté le faisant sourire avant qu'il ne quitte ses appartements.

**XXX**

Harry tournait en rond sur son tapis. Pourquoi se faisait-il enfermer ? D'habitude Voldemort l'emmenait partout avec lui sauf quand il était partit la veille pour en revenir avec une pile de parchemin abimés. C'était proprement scandaleux ! Il était Harry Potter bon sang, son pire ennemi, sa Némésis, pas un simple quidam !

Un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre le fit se redresser et pointer les oreilles en avant. Ah quand même, il allait être libéré et il comptait bien grogner un bon coup histoire de signifier son mécontentement à son tortionnaire. Peut-être y réfléchirait-il à deux fois à présent.

Cependant un bruit curieux le fit se figer sur place. Immobile, Harry garda tous ses sens en alerte. Un second bruit identique retentit, un second _gémissement_. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ? Le loup se précipita contre la porte et y plaqua l'oreille droite.

« Maître…maître… »

« Chut. Tais-toi. »

« Han… »

Les yeux exorbités, Harry resta bouche bée, donnant un air profondément stupide à son visage de loup. Voldemort était-il en train de s'envoyer en l'air avec un homme ? Le cœur battant, Harry s'aplatit au sol, essayant de se fondre dans le sol pour passer un œil sous la porte. Il aperçut deux silhouettes collées l'une contre l'autre, la plus grande était celle de Voldemort il en était sûr, il aurait reconnu cette allure n'importe où. Mais il voulait surtout voir la face de rat de cette vermine qui gémissait de façon outrageante.

Les deux corps basculèrent sur le lit, le Lord adossé aux oreillers. Il avait les yeux à moitié fermés, laissant passer une fente rougeoyante braquée sur le corps de l'autre homme. Ce dernier était un jeune mangemort qu'Harry avait déjà vu vaguement dans les couloirs. Les cheveux noirs et les yeux bruns, il semblait plutôt petit. En tout cas présentement il avait l'air débauché : les joues rouges, les lèvres martyrisées et le souffle court. Il était présentement assis à califourchon sur les jambes du Seigneur des Ténèbres, tentant avec ses mains tremblantes de déboutonner le pantalon du Lord. Ce dernier le regardait faire immobile, se contentant de faire un geste négligent de la main pour déshabiller entièrement son mangemort.

Ce dernier gémit en fermant les yeux une seconde lorsque sa virilité très excitée et surtout nue à présent, frotta sur le tissu du pantalon de Voldemort.

« Maître… aaaah »

« Continu. Ordonna le Lord sans sourciller. »

Obéissant, le mangemort reprit sa tâche, réussissant enfin à extraire le sexe du mage noir de sa prison. Harry, le cœur battant regardait cette scène avec un mélange de dégout et d'excitation. Il se sentait hypnotisé par le regard carmin de Voldemort qui ne cillait pas mais qui brillait de mille feux, son attitude nonchalante et calme qui remplissait l'atmosphère d'une sensation écrasante de domination. Mais il était proprement écœuré par ce petit merdeux qui se permettait de poser les mains sur un sorcier aussi puissant. Il ne méritait même pas de le regarder.

Le mangemort gémit une nouvelle fois, ramenant les pensées d'Harry sur la scène qui se déroulait, et se pencha pour enfouir sa tête entre les jambes de son Maître. Sous le regard horrifié d'Harry, il prit immédiatement le membre dur dans sa bouche et commença un vas et viens profond et rapide. Voldemort enfouit les mains dans les cheveux de son mangemort, les attrapant dans une poigne ferme et autoritaire et imposant aussitôt son rythme. Cela ne déplut pas à son amant bien au contraire qui se mit à gémir autour du membre de son Maître, suivant la cadence qu'on lui imposait. Harry voyait le sexe de son ennemi passer et repasser entre les lèvres rouges du jeune. Chaque coup de langue lui déchirait le cœur d'un côté mais lui serrait les entrailles d'envie de l'autre.

Le rythme s'accentua sensiblement et le Lord laissa enfin paraître un sentiment de plaisir en fermant un peu plus les yeux et en rejetant la tête en arrière. De là où il était, Harry vit la main du mangemort disparaître vers sa propre entrejambe pour se soulager tandis que Voldemort arrivait au plaisir ultime. Le mangemort ne se retira pas et avala le tout en se redressant. La tête en arrière, les hanches allant et venant pour se frotter dans sa propre main, le jeune homme se caressait violemment sous le regard de prédateur repus du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Enfin le mangemort arriva l'extase et éjacula dans sa main en tremblant et en gémissant sous le regard d'Harry qui avait la gorge serrée.

Le mangemort repris son souffle mais ne sembla pas se contenter de cela, il avança une main vers le sexe de Voldemort dans l'intention évidente de le faire revenir à la vie. De plus la façon dont il dirigea son autre main vers ses fesses et dont il commença à se préparer, montrait qu'il avait clairement l'envie de se faire baiser par Voldemort.

S'en fut trop pour Harry qui sentit une colère dévastatrice envahir tout son corps. Furieux il se redressa et dans un mouvement de rage se jeta sur la porte. Celle-ci soumise à un sortilège de verrouillage résista bien que tremblant un peu sous le poids qui s'abattit sur elle. Harry recommença plusieurs fois, chaque fois l'énervant d'avantage. Finalement à bout de nerf, il se tourna face à la porte et hurla mentalement.

_ALOHOMORA !_

De façon surprenante, la porte s'ouvrit aussitôt, cédant sous la vague de magie qui s'échappa du corps du loup. Harry tiqua sur le coup pendant une fraction de seconde mais un gémissement de la larve sur le corps de Voldemort le ramena à la réalité.

Grondant furieusement, le loup gris se rua dans la chambre. Voldemort ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant son ennemi sous forme de canidé qui se jetait vers eux en grognant. Il voulut se redresser mais le mangemort sur lui bloqua son mouvement. Le temps de mettre la main sur sa baguette à côté et le loup était sur eux.

Le mangemort se rendit enfin compte de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui à travers son voile de plaisir. Il ne put s'empêcher de crier de peur et de surprise lorsqu'il se retrouve face à une paire d'yeux émeraudes brillantes de rage avant de hurler de douleur. La mâchoire du loup avait claqué sur son bras, les crocs pénétrant la chair et faisant couler le sang. Grondant rageusement, le loup tira sur le bras de toute ses forces, faisant tomber le mangemort de sur Voldemort et du lit. Harry lâche le bras de la larve en la projetant au sol. Les babines retroussées, du sang plein la gueule, il regardait la forme pathétique du mangemort, couché en chien de fusil sur le sol, tout nu et serrant son bras ensanglanté contre lui en gémissant pitoyablement.

Remis de sa surprise, le Lord se redressa et attrapa le collier du loup à la seconde où celui-ci s'apprêtait à bondir à nouveau dans l'intention bien nette de continuer à mordre le jeune homme. De l'autre main avec un geste de sa baguette, Voldemort reboutonna son pantalon, résistant au loup qui s'arc-boutait pour atteindre le mangemort. Celui-ci s'était redressé en position assise et s'était empressé de s'éloigner du prédateur furieux, le visage pâle et horrifié.

« Vas-t-en. Commanda Voldemort d'une voix froide. »

« Maître… pleurnicha le mangemort. »

« Dehors ! S'exaspéra Voldemort cette fois franchement en colère et à deux doigts du Doloris bien sentit. »

Le mangemort ramassa ses vêtements précipitamment et sortit dehors sans même prendre le temps de s'habiller, l'air terrorisé. Lorsque la porte se referma, Harry se calma un peu, cessant de se débattre, grondant sourdement. Enfin seuls, le Lord lâcha alors son ennemi et lança le sort de transformation sur lui. Le loup redevint alors progressivement un humain, la fourrure disparaissant, le laissant avec juste son sous-vêtement qui était l'unique pièce de tissu qu'il arrivait à conserver sur lui lors d'une transformation.

Furieux le Lord lui envoya un Doloris avant même qu'il ne se soit relevé.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prends Potter ? Cingla le Lord furieux sous les hurlements du garçon. Tu te crois où ? Tu n'es rien ici ! Comment ose-tu t'en prendre à mes mangemorts ? »

« C'était pas ton mangemort ! Cria Harry lui aussi très en colère lorsque le Doloris s'arrêta. C'était rien que ta pute ! »

« Ce qu'il est ou n'est pas ne te concerne pas ! Tu n'as pas te jeter sur lui ! Tu n'as pas à interférer dans mes affaires ! »

« Tu n'as pas le droit ! »

« Le droit ? Je n'ai AUCUN compte à te rendre Potter ! Tu n'es qu'un prisonnier ! »

« Je ne suis pas qu'un prisonnier ! Vociféra Harry en se jetant sur Voldemort. »

Il sauta sur Voldemort le faisant tomber à la renverse sur le sol sous le coup de la surprise. Sous le regard ahuri du mage noir, il se plaça à califourchon sur lui, l'attrapant par le col.

« Je suis Harry Potter, ta Némésis, l'unique personne à t'avoir défait plusieurs fois, celui qui contrarie des plans, celui qu'on appelle l'Élu, le seul qui pourrait te battre. Siffla-t-il presque contre son visage. Et dernièrement je suis ton loup, celui qui t'accompagne partout et qui écoute tes plans de bataille, qui assiste aux réunions à tes côtés ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me rabaisser au niveau d'un simple prisonnier ! »

Hypnotisé par les paroles venimeuses et le regard flamboyant du jeune homme, Voldemort se laissa plaquer sur le sol. Soudain il sembla réintégrer son corps et attrapa la nuque d'Harry sur lui pour plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le jeune homme lui répondit aussitôt, l'embrassant sauvagement, comme lors d'un combat.

Voldemort roula sur le sol en emportant Harry, basculant au-dessus de lui. L'embrassant toujours plus furieusement, il se colla de tout son long au corps fin et presque nu sous lui. Harry enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de son ennemi, sentant une décharge de plaisir intense lui traverser les reins lorsque leurs sexes entrèrent en contact. Ses mains quant à elles s'acharnèrent à déboutonner la chemise du Lord. Il finit par arracher les boutons, passant le tissu sur les épaules du Lord pour enlever le vêtement gênant. Voldemort l'aida en se surélevant et en passant les bras hors de la chemise avant de revenir tout contre lui.

Les mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres passèrent sur tout le corps de son amant, caressant ses flancs, pinçant ses tétons. Harry lui avait un nouvel objectif : retirer ce fichu pantalon au Lord. Il s'y employa avec frénésie, à moitié déconcentré par les baisers sauvages de Voldemort dans son cou et ses mains partout sur son corps. Il finit par réussir à déboutonner le pantalon que Voldemort enleva précipitamment.

N'ayant plus que leur sous-vêtements, les deux hommes purent sentir tout le corps de leur ennemi nu contre le leur. Harry gémit, rejetant la tête en arrière, roulant les hanches alors que ses jambes étaient cadenassées autour de celles de Voldemort. Celui-ci eut un sourire moqueur avant d'entamer un mouvement de frottement de son bas ventre contre celui d'Harry qui se mit à gémir sans discontinuer. Il s'agrippa aux épaules puissantes au-dessus de lui, embrassant Voldemort avec passion. Il inspira dans sa bouche précipitamment lorsque le Lord passa la main dans son boxer.

« Ah Dieu… geint-il »

« Non appelle moi seulement Maître. Susurra Voldemort à son oreille avant de se remettre à sucer son cou. »

« S-Salaud…Putain ! »

Un cri de surprise lui vint lorsque Voldemort arracha son boxer d'une main et le fit descendre le long de ses jambes. Ne voulant pas être en reste, Harry passa les mains dans le boxer de son amant, le faisant frémir avant de le lui enlever à son tour. Ils se recouchèrent l'un contre l'autre, leurs peaux nues se répondant avec sensualité. Ils sentaient leurs magies s'enrouler l'une autour de l'autre. Elles se fondaient l'une d'autre l'autre, comme heureuse de se retrouver.

Voldemort l'embrassa profondément, jouant avec sa langue tandis qu'ils se frottaient l'un contre l'autre. L'une des mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres glissa vers les fesses de son amant, enfonçant doucement un doigt dans l'intimité jusque là inviolée. Un couinement s'échappa des lèvres entrouvertes d'Harry qui sentait cette présence comme inhabituelle. Ni désagréable, ni plaisante mais un peu gênante. Néanmoins il n'avait pas envie de rester passif et immobile sous son ennemi. Les jambes toujours fermement accrochées aux hanches de Voldemort, il glissa une main entre eux, frôla son sexe mais hésita. Un léger rire lui parvint et lorsqu'il leva les yeux, il vit clairement le sourire moqueur de Voldemort qui se gaussait de sa timidité.

Franchement vexé par cette constatation, il attrapa la virilité de son amant dans un geste vif de mauvaise humeur. Il fit tressaillir son partenaire qui cessa de sourire et s'affala un peu plus sur lui. Si le Lord ne laissait échapper aucun son, Harry le connaissait assez pour voir le plaisir présent dans le regard rubis ce qui le rendit extrêmement fier de lui. Cela eut pour conséquence de le désinhiber un peu plus et il se mit à caresser du mieux qu'il pouvait le membre dur qu'il tenait en main. Il n'avait jamais fait ça mais voir les frissons de plaisir du Lord et de le sentir bouger les hanches pour plus de contact lui procurait un sentiment de plaisir et de pouvoir. Comme revanche le Lord ajouta un doigt qui le dérangea franchement cette fois.

Chacun continua son action, Harry caressant fébrilement la virilité dans sa main et Voldemort le préparant.

_Drôle de façon de perdre sa virginité_. Songea Harry.

Mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait échangé ce moment intense avec son ennemi pour une quelconque partie de jambe en l'air, normale avec un partenaire mignon de son âge et dont il n'aurait pas à craindre la folie.

Bientôt à trois doigts pour Harry qui gémissait sans s'arrêter et à des caresses frénétiques pour Voldemort qui était couvert de sueur et avait le souffle court, ils passèrent à la dernière étape. Voldemort retira ses doigts pour murmurer un sort de lubrification sur lui-même et sur Harry qui soupira plus franchement.

Lentement Harry se sentit pénétré jusqu'à ce que son amant soit enfoncé en lui jusqu'au bout et cesse de bouger. La sensation était franchement désagréable et durant un instant il renâcla, prêt à cesser toute activité avec Voldemort. Mais ce dernier ne l'entendait pas ainsi et l'emprisonna sous son corps.

« Lâche moi, tu me fais mal abrutit ! S'écria Harry en le regardant d'un air mauvais. »

« Oh non Potter, maintenant que nous en sommes là, assume ce que tu as fait. Je ne te laisserais pas m'échapper. Assena Voldemort glacial. »

« Ce n'est pas agréable pour moi connard ! »

Voldemort plissa les yeux avant de bouger les hanches brusquement et de frapper un point à l'intérieur d'Harry qui luifit ouvrir grand les yeux et lâcher un cri.

« Han ! »

« Vraiment ce n'est pas agréable pour toi tu es sur ? Souffla Voldemort à son oreille en recommençant. »

Harry ne lui répondit pas, il se contenta de serrer ses jambes autour des hanches de son amant comme s'il voulait s'y fondre et de s'accrocher à ses épaules et ses bras, sentant les muscles rouler sous la peau. Voldemort sourit devant cette absence de réponse et enfouit son visage dans le cou de Potter, embrassant et suçant la peau tout en faisant de très légers vas et viens qui venaient frôler ce point magique.

« O-On peut savoir, han… p-pourquoi tu vas au-aussi lentement ? Ahana Harry qui tentait désespérément d'accélérer le rythme en avançant ses hanches. »

« Pour que tu retiennes bien qui est le Maître ici. Lui chuchota le mage noir dans son cou. »

Harry gémit plus fort en entendant la réponse avant de plonger sa main entre leur corps pour frôler le sexe qui était en train de le clouer au sol. Pour la première fois il entendit Voldemort gémir et ce son se répercuta directement dans sa propre excitation, le faisant geindre comme un animal blessé. Il remonta sa main et s'empoigna, se caressant frénétiquement.

La sensation de la main qui allait et venait entre eux fit flancher Voldemort qui cessa son rythme lancinant et amplifiant ses mouvements, envoyant le corps d'Harry en arrière. Le dos d'Harry frottait le sol, l'irritant et surement le lendemain aurait-il mal. Pour le moment il s'en fichait comme d'une guigne tant que son amant continuait à y aller plus fort pour lui faire autant de bien.

« H-Han…Tom ! S-S'il te plait ! cria Harry dans son oreille. »

Entendre ce prénom si honni mais qui allait si bien dans la bouche de son ennemi, amplifia le désir de Voldemort qui finit par y aller avec force.

Atteignant une vitesse qui confinait presque à la violence, les deux ennemis se serraient comme s'ils cherchaient à fusionner, laissant leurs magies s'extérioriser et devenir aussi fortes et passionnées qu'eux-mêmes.

Finalement le dos d'Harry se cambra à se briser alors que Voldemort appuya son front contre son épaule cessant tout mouvement tandis que tous les deux arrivaient à l'extase.

Ils se laissèrent tomber l'un sur l'autre, soufflant, le corps brillant de sueur. Durant de longues minutes ils restèrent comme ça, immobile, se contentant de savourer la sensation post-coïtale et le calme qui en découlait.

« Eh beh comme moyen de régler les conflits… souffla Harry. »

« C'est assez inhabituel. Approuva Voldemort amusé. »

« Ça serait plus pratique si on s'était endormi directement comme dans les contes n'est-ce pas ? Ajouta le jeune homme mal à l'aise. »

« En effet. »

Tous les deux se turent, chacun repensant aux différents évènements les ayant conduits à cette situation. Harry se demandait si c'était bien lui qui avait fait tout ça, pas plus préoccupé que ça à l'idée de perdre sa virginité de cette façon. D'accord il n'était pas une fille et être pur ou non lui importait peu, de même qu'il n'allait pas faire un scandale pour sa virginité. Il s'en fichait un peu à vrai dire. Et il se voyait mal courir après Voldemort pour qu'il la lui rende.

« Était-ce un quelconque plan pour me briser un peu plus ? Demanda Harry sans hausser la voix. »

« Je sais que je suis sadique et intelligent mais de là à prévoir de coucher avec toi juste pour te briser. S'amusa Voldemort de nouveau. »

« Humpf, je ne sais pas tu pensais peut-être que je me mettrais à pleurer. Grimaça Harry. Ou alors tu me trouvais juste magnifique. »

« Navré de te désillusionner comme ça mais si je veux un coup d'une nuit j'ai tout un bouquet de jeunes naïfs qui ont déjà les cuisses grandes ouvertes pour moi. D'ailleurs j'en avais jusqu'à ce que tu débarque comme une furie pour le mordre. Exposa platement le Lord en se relevant. »

Harry eut un simple grognement de dédain en pensant à cette larve qui s'était installé sur Voldemort juste avant. Il regarda son amant se relever, laissant son regard parcourir le corps magnifique qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps d'observer lors de leur étreinte. Il rougit en voyant le Lord majestueux, même lorsqu'il était nu, le toiser avant de sourire narquoisement.

« Je sais que tu te plais dans ton rôle de cabot mais je ne vais quand même pas te laisser tout nu sur mon tapis. Se moqua-t-il. »

« La ferme. Répliqua Harry avec humeur. »

Il se releva à son tour et avant d'avoir compris ce qui lui arrivait, il se fit plaquer sur le lit par un Lord dominateur.

« Attention petit Harry n'abuse pas de ma tolérance, murmura-t-il froidement. Tu m'as agressé et tu as déjoué mes plans pour ce soir. »

« Je ne t'ai pas agressé toi. Bouda Harry. Ne me dis pas que cette… larve t'intéressait ? »

« Pas en elle-même non, juste ses fesses. Sourit Voldemort. »

« Tss. »

Voldemort était intérieurement amusé par son amant. Le jeune homme avait grogné contre Bellatrix, attaqué carrément son mignon du soir et sauter dessus en refusant qu'il n'ait un lien avec quelqu'un d'autre.

« Dis... euh... tu m'as laissé t'appeler Tom ce soir... Balbutia le dit jeune homme incertain »

« En effet, confirma le Lord sans s'énerver. J'aime mon nom de Lord Voldemort mais je n'aime pas l'entendre crier dans mon lit, quant au 'Maître' je ne doute pas que tu ne l'aurais jamais dis. Challenge intéressant que d'arriver à te le faire dire volontairement alors que tu seras à quatre pattes à mes pieds, les fesses tendues en arrière en me suppliant. »

Les joues d'Harry rougirent sous le regard sarcastique et un peu envieux de Voldemort qui ajouta dans son oreille :

« De plus, dis par toi avec cette voix si débauché, Tom devient si excitant »

Harry se racla la gorge et mal à l'aise, décida de changer un peu le sujet de conversation avant de s'embarrasser.

« Sans vouloir me mêler ce qui ne me concerne pas, pourquoi tu as fait ça avec moi… tu ne couches pas avec tous tes prisonniers je suppose. Demanda le jeune homme curieux. »

« Mais comme tu me l'as rappelé, tu n'es pas un prisonnier comme les autres. Fit la voix suave de Voldemort qui glissa sur la peau du jeune homme, le faisant frissonner. De plus tu n'es pas vraiment prisonnier ici, je t'ai dit que je ne chercherai pas à te faire du mal pour le moment, j'en ai assez d'être manipulé par ce vieux fou. »

Harry rougit sous les paroles de Voldemort. Il rougit d'autant plus lorsque son sexe réagit au mouvement que firent celles de son amant lorsqu'il s'installa un peu mieux sur le lit. Sous le regard pervers de l'homme au-dessus de lui il sut que cette nuit il n'allait pas tellement dormir. Après tout quitte à être coincé là autant profiter du corps magnifique qui venait de le faire basculer, le faisant s'asseoir sur la virilité qui grossissait contre la sienne alors qu'il laissait échapper un gémissement.

Et surtout, enfouir très loin au fond de sa tête la culpabilité monstrueuse qui menaçait de pointer le bout de son nez ainsi que les voix moralisatrices de ses amis.

* * *

_To Be Continued._


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à tous !**

Et non vous ne rêvez pas, un nouveau chapitre !  
Fiou mon année a été chargée, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un, j'ai déménagé à l'autre bout de la France, j'ai changé d'études, j'ai trouvé un job, j'ai traversé des moments durs aussi, bref pleins de choses de la vie quoi.

Et j'ai réussis à écrire ce chapitre, plus long que les autres pour essayer de me pardonner ce rythme de parution absolument abominable. J'ai déjà des idées pour la suite que j'ai commencé à écrire d'ailleurs.

Je vous remercie tous du fond de mon cœur, vous êtes des anges pour continuer à lire mon humble petite histoire.

**Sans plus vous déranger, voici la suite que vous aviez abandonné l'espoir de voir un jour !**

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Le lendemain, Harry ouvrit les yeux lentement, clignant les paupières en se demandant pendant un instant qui était-il, où se trouvait-il et pourquoi diable avait-il l'impression qu'un troupeau entier d'Hippogriffes mal lunés lui était passé sur le corps. Tournant la tête vers la fenêtre, étendu dans l'immense lit douillet, la mémoire lui revint doucement et ses joues rougirent violemment sous les souvenirs affluant.

Nom d'un scroutt à pétard il avait passé la nuit à s'envoyer en l'air avec Lord Voldemort en personne. Il se revoyait encore les jambes écartées à l'extrême, suppliant son ennemi de le prendre et ensuite crier sous les coups de rein violent pour en avoir plus. Il revoyait le visage séduisant de Tom au dessus de lui, ses lèvres proches de son oreille lui murmurant des mots salaces qui l'avaient furieusement excité et son corps magnifique, dur et puissant qu'il avait adoré touché de ses mains. Et pire que tout il se souvenait du moment où Voldemort s'était allongé sur le dos, le sexe tendu et lui avait signe de venir. Sans aucune appréhension, embrumé par le plaisir et le désir, Harry l'avait chevauché, s'empalant de lui-même avant de se déhancher d'une manière qui le couvrait de honte maintenant qu'il y repensait.

Il n'avait jusque là jamais eu d'expériences sexuelles avec qui que ce soit et n'avait jamais été plus préoccupé que cela par cet état de fait. Bien sur il se réveillait souvent comme n'importe quel garçon de son âge avec une tente dans le pantalon le matin et se caressait de temps à autre mais rien de plus. Il entendait parfois les autres dans le dortoir parler de sexe et s'était vaguement dit qu'un jour il tomberait sur une jolie fille avec qui il aurait une première fois sans histoire et bonne puisque tous les garçons ayant de l'expérience semblaient toujours friands de coucheries et voilà tout. Il s'était imaginé dans un rôle d'homme normal qui devrait combler sa partenaire de préliminaires et réussir surtout à ne pas être précoce pour ne pas la décevoir et se couvrir de ridicule. Pas un seul micro instant il n'aurait cru qu'il perdrait sa virginité avec le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps et qu'il aurait crié toute la nuit en suppliant qu'on le prenne encore plus fort. Bon sang il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il pouvait être si… débauché et désinhibé lors de l'acte…

Les joues brûlantes et affreusement gêné, Harry se racla la gorge avant de remarquer qu'il était seul. Après avoir fait des folies, lui et Tom s'était endormi. Le corps repu et épuisé d'une bonne fatigue il s'était collé contre Voldemort. A ce moment là la chaleur émanant du corps de son ennemi avait été irrésistible et étrangement apaisante. Il s'était sentit incroyablement bien, protégé même – ce qui le laissait sans voix maintenant qu'il y repensait. Le Lord avait bien esquissé un sourire narquois devant sa Némésis qui se frottait contre lui, la mine satisfaite mais n'avait pas commenté et s'était contenté de passer un bras autour de lui avant de fermer les yeux.

Son sommeil avait été parfait et il avait remarquablement bien dormi. Tom avait du se lever avant puisque sa place était froide bien que l'on puisse sentir un résidu de chaleur en émanant. C'est à ce moment qu'il entendit dans la salle de bain la douche fonctionner. Bon au moins il savait où était le Lord. Maintenant que pouvait-il bien faire ? Tout avait été si évident hier, son instinct l'avait complètement guidé comme si c'avait toujours été ainsi que les choses devaient se faire mais maintenant ? Il était mort de honte devant ses actes, culpabilisait à l'extrême de s'être rapproché du camp ennemi – ça pour s'être rapproché... – et ne savait pas s'il serait encore capable d'avoir une conversation avec Tom sans avoir de flash de la nuit dernière.

Soupirant, Harry décida de se redresser dans le lit. Son mouvement fut instantanément stoppé par la douleur cuisante qui se diffusa dans son arrière train. Gémissant de douleur, il se recoucha et se rendit alors compte que son dos le torturait également. Il était très irrité d'avoir frotté sur les draps un moment et pire de s'être écorché par terre lors de leur première fois. Résultat son dos était sans doute rouge et couvert de petites plaies. Sans oublier que ses muscles étaient courbaturés.

_Faire l'amour était très sportif. Décida Harry de mauvaise humeur. _

Tom sortit alors de la salle de bain, magnifique comme toujours dans sa robe de sorcier noire, les cheveux ondulant délicatement autour de son visage sombre et séduisant sur lequel brillaient les yeux carmins. Il baissa le regard sur le jeune homme nu étendu dans le lit sous les couvertures qui lui jetait un regard un poil rancunier. Ricanant doucement, Voldemort lui adressa un sourire moqueur auquel répondit un froncement de sourcil plus prononcé. S'avançant vers le lit, le Lord s'assit à côté d'Harry et se pencha vers lui alors que le jeune homme paraissait se renfoncer dans le matelas pour disparaître.

« J'espère que le réveil n'est pas trop difficile, susurra le Lord manifestement fier de lui »

Harry lui répondit par un regard mauvais devant la douleur qui irradiait dans son corps ne s'attirant qu'un rire de la part de son ennemi.

« J'ai pas mal de travail pour l'instant dans mon bureau mais cette après-midi j'ai à faire dehors, tu viendras avec moi n'est-ce pas ? Poursuivit suavement Voldemort en caressant d'un doigt la ligne de la mâchoire d'Harry dans une question qui n'en était pas vraiment une. »

Celui-ci devint cramoisi et détourna les yeux timidement mais fit un vague hochement de tête pour signifier son accord.

« Oh et mon mignon Harry, mon cher ennemi comme tu me l'a si bien rappelé hier soir quand j'étais profondément enfoncé en toi, j'ai hâte d'être à ce soir pour voir à nouveau ta possessivité à mon égard à l'œuvre. Je la trouve délicieuse lorsqu'elle t'emplit de jalousie, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille d'une voix délicieusement rauque aux intonations envoûtantes, passant un bref moment sa langue sur le lobe de l'oreille. »

Harry aurait voulu lui dire d'un ton véhément, plein de mauvaise foi, que non messire il n'était pas le moins du monde possessif et jaloux – jaloux de qui d'abord, d'un sous-fifre aux jolies fesses ? – mais tout ce qu'il parvint à faire fut de frissonner de la tête aux pieds en fermant les yeux sous le plaisir et l'anticipation qui parcourut son corps aux mots de Voldemort.

Lequel fut attiré par sa réaction et posa ses lèvres dans le creux du cou de jeune homme qui sentait bon avant d'aspirer la peau et de la lécher doucement. Complètement charmé et le cerveau vidé de toute culpabilité, Harry passa les bras autour du cou de Tom et se redressa pour se rapprocher de lui, la tête penchée en arrière, les yeux clos et la bouche entrouverte. La langue chaude dans son cou lui tournait la tête lentement, de faibles soupirs passaient entre ses lèvres. Sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, Harry attrapa la main de son amant et la tira vers lui pour la poser de lui-même sur son ventre.

Cette fois un gémissement lui échappa en sentant les doigts de Tom répondre et parcourir son abdomen, glissant sur côtes et chatouillant ses tétons. L'envie lui fit se redresser encore un peu pour se rapprocher jusqu'à se coller à Voldemort. Il avait envie, terriblement envie de plus. Déjà son ventre se crispait d'attente et du plaisir à venir, il voulait revivre cette ivresse de la nuit précédente, sentir ce sexe gros et chaud qui le comblait comme jamais et lui faisait tout oublier. Il ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il faisait glisser la main du Lord sur son bas-ventre, la posant sur son propre membre. Il avait besoin de jouir, et laissa un long soupir de soulagement sortir lorsque les doigts chauds entourèrent sa virilité.

Voldemort était intérieurement amusé et étonné de la façon dont Harry s'abandonnait à lui. Il s'était attendu à de la pudeur, de la honte, de la colère mais certainement pas à ce que le jeune homme fonde sous ses caresses et vienne le chercher lui-même pour se satisfaire. Dans sa main, le membre du garçon était très excité et le corps contre lui réagissait vivement à chaque caresse. Alors oui Harry avait été un visiblement timide et mortifié ce matin en se remémorant la nuit passée mais il avait suffit de quelques caresses pour lui faire littéralement perdre pied. Sentant le désir le prendre à son tour en réponse au jeune griffon qui se frottait contre lui, Voldemort le renversa sur le lit d'un coup, reprenant les rênes. Il le plaqua fermement contre les oreillers et fondit sur sa bouche pour l'embrasser passionnément. Harry répondit tout de suite en ouvrant la bouche pour un baiser langoureux et écartant les jambes entre lesquelles le corps du lord vint se loger.

La main du Lord s'enroula à nouveau du sexe de son petit amant, lequel sursauta et gémit lorsqu'elle commença des vas et viens rapides. Harry détacha sa bouche de celle du Lord, ayant soudain besoin de reprendre sa respiration qui devenait erratique sous le plaisir. C'est sous les yeux du Lord qui le masturbait fermement, qu'Harry ondulait sur le lit de manière indécente, accompagnant les mouvements de manière instinctive. Il vint bientôt dans cette main chaude et se laissa retomber sur le lit, épuisé et tremblant de satisfaction.

Voldemort murmura un bref sort de nettoyage avant de se redresser. Il adressa un sourire narquois au jeune homme qui reprenait ses esprits.

« Et bien et bien, tant d'envie… Je suis fort étonné de tes actes, je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu viendrais me chercher comme ça, dit-il moqueur. » »

Harry avait posé un bras sur son visage, dissimulant ses yeux à son ennemi mais cela n'empêchait pas ce dernier de voir ses joues rougies de sa jouissance et ses lèvres boudeuses. Le Lord sourit en secouant la tête et se dirigea vers son bureau dans lequel il s'enferma en bloquant la porte avec un sortilège plus puissant que la veille.

Resté seul, Harry sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Pourquoi, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas résister à ce diable aux cheveux bruns qui lui tournait la tête ? Cet homme était vraiment dangereux, bien plus encore qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Et il se faisait tellement honte encore une fois. Il avait pris la main de Voldemort, l'avait posé de lui-même sur son ventre puis sur son membre. Il avait suffi de quelques gestes du lord pour qu'il se retrouve allongé sur le lit à quémandé plus.

Se recroquevillant sur lui-même, Harry évacua toute sa frustration, sa colère, sa culpabilité et sa honte pendant un long moment, pleurant son impuissance.

XXX

Dumbledore tourbillonnait dans son bureau, faisant les cents pas et cherchant par quel moyen se tirer de cette galère. Harry avait disparu ce qui était une véritable catastrophe. Fudge avait appris ce fait par on ne sait quelle diablerie. Ce fichu ministre avait paniqué, lui criant dessus pendant un bon quart d'heure qu'il n'était qu'un vieux bouc toqué, qu'il n'aurait jamais dû lui confier la garde de l'Elu et pire que tout lui avait intenté un procès ridicule. Fudge avait cette déplaisante manie de faire porter le chapeau aux autres lorsqu'il se rendait compte des désastreuses conséquences de son inaction.

Il avait du même coup lancé la moitié des Aurors disponibles à la recherche du garçon, dans les bois, les forêts, les lacs… Oui des fois qu'Harry se soit sentit le besoin de retourner à un état primitif dans la nature, à poil dans la forêt à bouffer des asticots et des racines ! Stupide ministre.

Au moins avait-il eu la confirmation qu'Harry était sorti de lui-même des barrières de l'école. Il en avait retrouvé sa trace profondément enfoncé dans la forêt interdite mais il ne s'expliquait toujours pas pourquoi il avait ça ni même comment était-il allé aussi loin dans les bois sans se faire grignoter au passage par les charmantes bestioles vivant là-bas. Si c'était une fugue, pourquoi partir sans aucune de ses affaires ? Non il avait dû vouloir marcher dans la forêt simplement et se perdre ensuite et sortir des barrières. L'ennui c'est que si l'on n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle de lui, c'est que quelqu'un lui avait mis la main dessus, sinon il serait revenu à Poudlard depuis le temps. Et malheureusement le premier en tête de liste pour l'avoir enlevé était Voldemort en personne.

Etrangement Severus n'avait eu vent de rien du tout auprès du Lord. Pas de Potter prisonnier dans les cachots là où il était allé discrètement faire un tour, pas de mage noir jubilant, pas de mouvements de Mangemorts extatiques de la capture du Survivant. Cela laissé penser que Voldemort n'avait pas Harry ou alors qu'il l'avait sacrément bien caché et le gardait au frais pour plus tard.

Il fallait agir, il était terriblement inquiet pour Harry. Et essayer d'évincer Fudge de son poste où ils courraient tous à la ruine avec cet idiot. Il devait récupérer le contrôle sur le Ministère. Et pour ce faire, il devait éliminer d'abord les éléments les plus dangereux, à savoir l'homme qui faisait la pluie et le beau temps dans ce pays : Lucius Malfoy.

Il avait une mission importante à donner à l'un de ses bras armés.

XXX

Tucker était un homme d'une cinquante d'année, brun, 1m80 avec des yeux noirs profonds. Son physique banal et sa vie sans histoire faisait que personne ne s'attardait trop longtemps sur lui. Pourtant il y aurait eu matière à s'inquiéter. En effet il avait un rôle important sous son apparence innocente.

Le début de sa vie était sans histoire, sa mère avait accouché de lui dans un hôpital moldu, étant elle-même moldue. Il n'avait jamais connu son père, un sorcier au sang pur apparemment, pas une grande famille mais pur tout de même. Celui-ci était marié avec une sang pur également mais avait des aventures. Il n'avait jamais voulu entendre parler de son rejeton bâtard et sa mère ne lui avait jamais donné son nom.

De là était né une haine de l'enfant envers son père et sa fichu société bourgeoise, bien trop pédante pour se préoccuper un bâtard. Il était partit à Poudlard ensuite, comme n'importe quelle gosse anglais. Répartit à Gryffondor à sa plus grande fierté –n'était-ce pas la maison antithèse de celle de ces aristos ?- il avait eu une scolarité normale. Jusqu'à sa 5ème année.

Sa mère avait eu de graves problèmes de santé, précipitant par la même occasion de graves problèmes financiers. Il était désespéré, ne sachant que faire pour la sortir de ce pétrin. Il se voyait déjà quitter Poudlard, échoué dans la rue, seul et pauvre. Heureusement un bienfaiteur était apparu. Le directeur de Poudlard en personne, Dumbledore avait eu vent de ses ennuis et l'avait convoqué dans son bureau. Lors de cet entretien il avait fondu en larmes, déballant tout son sac, suppliant le vieil homme de lui venir en aide.

Dumbledore lui avait juré qu'il l'aiderait. Il avait envoyé des fonds à sa mère pour guérir sa maladie et payer ses dettes. Cela avait pris un an avant que tous ses problèmes ne soient réglés. Il avait ressenti une gratitude sans bornes envers son directeur. C'était donc tout naturellement qu'il avait rejoint sa lutte contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres lorsqu'il le lui avait demandé. Mais à sa grande surprise il ne l'avait pas présenté officiellement aux autres qui luttaient également. Il l'avait pris entre quatre yeux et lui avait demandé de rester caché dans l'ombre. Il lui avait expliqué que parfois certains actes déplaisants étaient nécessaires, qu'il fallait parfois emprunter les mêmes méthodes que ses ennemis pour pouvoir les vaincre. Que certains d'entre eux étaient si profondément mauvais, qu'il n'y avait d'autre choix que de les éliminer pour éviter qu'ils ne continuent à nuire.

Et bien évidemment il avait approuvé, après tous ces maudits sang pur l'avaient abandonné, son père l'avait laissé tomber, lui et sa mère à leur triste sort. Pourquoi devrait-il avoir la moindre pitié pour ces hommes qui pillaient, massacraient et torturaient les gens ? Alors dans le plus grand des secrets, le jeune homme avait appris l'art de l'assassinat, restant anonyme comme son protecteur le lui avait demandé. Il était devenu le poignard dans la main de Dumbledore, se débarrassant de ceux qui gênaient leur cause. Sous couvert d'un petit boulot dans un restaurant, perdu dans le gigantesque Londres, il attendait les instructions.

Et aujourd'hui elles venaient d'arriver. Il devait assassiner Lucius Malfoy, et rien ne le réjouissait plus que de tuer la quintessence même de toute cette aristocratie qu'il haïssait.

XXX

Précautionneusement Harry fit quelques pas dans la chambre somptueuse du Lord. Il grimaça sous les élans de douleur qui traversèrent son corps fourbu et soupira de soulagement lorsque la potion antidouleur qu'un elfe venait de lui apporter fit enfin son effet. Il semblerait que Tom soit un poil attentionné en fin de compte…

Il avait séché ses larmes depuis un bon quart d'heure maintenant et s'était fustigé de tant d'apitoiement sur lui-même. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qui lui arrivait d'accord, il avait couché avec son ennemi d'accord, il était un traître en devenir pas d'accord ! Enfin il essayait de s'en convaincre du moins. Il était temps de se reprendre, il était fatigué de se torturer l'esprit alors que la réflexion n'avait jamais été son fort. Carpe Diem, on verrait bien ce qui arriverait.

Tout d'abord il allait prendre une bonne douche, se détendre les muscles courbaturés et ensuite il irait faire un tour dans le bureau du Lord. Il était après tout surement en possession de livres de magie hautement avancée et il était temps qu'il se bouge les fesses et devienne enfin suffisamment puissant pour pouvoir prétendre à son statut de Némésis du Lord. Parce que bon jusque-là, il avait eu du bol surtout et il en avait marre de se ridiculiser en permanence.

Oui, c'était un bon programme.

XXX

C'est le nez enfoui dans un ouvrage aussi volumineux que lui que Voldemort retrouva Harry l'après-midi. Comme promis il était revenu le cherché pour l'emmener avec lui. Mais il ne s'était pas attendu à retrouver le garçon avec cette mine studieuse, les restes d'un énorme sandwich surement demandé aux elfes posé à côté de lui. Cette situation si étrange lui amena un sourire aux lèvres. Qui aurait cru que ça tournerait ainsi ? Mais bon, ce garçon bouleversait décidément toujours ses prévisions, il ne s'en étonnait plus maintenant.

En silence il se rapprocha de lui, et s'accroupit à ses côtés, le faisant sursauter et tourner ses grands yeux verts dans sa direction. Ses yeux étaient vraiment magnifiques…

« Je ne m'attendais pas à te retrouver en train d'étudier scrupuleusement, se moqua-t-il. »

« Haha c'est ça marre toi, se renfrogna Harry. Tout, absolument tout tes fichus bouquins sont incompréhensibles ! Qui a bien pu écrire tout ça ? Faudrait leur apprendre à parler dans un langage normal et pas avec toutes ces phrases à rallonge bourrées de mots compliqués histoire de faire genre ! »

« Hum, sourit le Lord amusé de la bouderie du garçon. En même temps ce sont des livres traitant de magie très complexe que l'on ne peut décemment pas réduire à quelques phrases enfantines. »

« Tss. Je pourrais très bien réussir tout ça si seulement c'était écrit plus normalement ! Fit Harry avec mauvaise foi. »

Voldemort ne put s'empêcher de secouer la tête devant cette attitude butée. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'Harry n'était pas c'était bien un intellectuel. Il ne pourrait jamais comprendre une théorie aussi compliquée malgré toute sa bonne volonté.

« Allez cesses de râler et lèves toi. Tu te souviens que l'on doit sortir aujourd'hui ? »

Ces mots firent s'illuminer le regard du jeune homme. Même si ces derniers jours sa captivité n'en semblait plus vraiment une, la possibilité de sortir respirer de l'air frais et voir autre chose que ce château le ravissait. Aussi n'eut-il pas besoin d'encouragements pour se redresser d'un bond, un large sourire lui mangeant le visage, le collier de pierres précieuses offert par le Lord scintillant doucement.

Le regard de ce dernier fut attiré par l'objet précieux et involontairement des flash de cette nuit lui revinrent. Il revoyait son ennemi, le chevauchant désespérément, le visage rouge, les yeux embués et gémissant comme un perdu. Il revoyait son corps légèrement hâlé bouger sur lui, les muscles onduler sous la peau et, serré autour de son cou, le collier brillant. Ce collier tour du cou, ce collier mit là pour indiquer l'appartenance d'Harry à Voldemort, ne l'avait qu'excité d'avantage. Il avait eu l'impression de posséder encore plus fort le jeune homme et en avait redoublé d'ardeur. Il ne savait peut-être pas bien ce qu'il se passait entre eux, s'il devrait finir par tuer le garçon ou le garder près de lui, mais une chose était sûre, s'il avait son mot à dire, alors Harry était à lui.

Il s'approcha du jeune brun qui le regarda, interrogatif, et lui attrapa le menton. Il eut le temps de voir les joues douces rougir violemment avant de s'emparer des lèvres de son ennemi et d'entamer un long baiser. Avec un soupir, le corps plus petit, s'abandonna à lui comme ce matin et se nicha dans ses bras tandis que sa bouche lui répondait en s'ouvrant.

Pendant un long moment ils se dévorèrent les lèvres, et ce ne fut qu'au prix de gros effort de maîtrise que Voldemort parvint à se détacher de son amant. Il failli succomber en regardant son air abandonné mais se contrôla et lui ordonna d'une voix aussi calme qu'à l'accoutumé de se transformer.

Harry s'exécuta et bientôt le loup gris se tint à ses côtés. Ils sortirent tous les deux silencieusement de la pièce, les mangemorts dans les couloirs s'inclinant devant leur passage. Et aussi honteux qu'il puisse se sentir, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine satisfaction de les voir ainsi, respectueux, et lui plus proche que personne d'autre de Voldemort.

XXX

Harry cligna des yeux en essayant de chasser son mal être. Les portoloins il détestait vraiment ça, en humain ou pas. Le sourire moqueur de Voldemort qui trouvait ça hautement amusant de voir un loup tituber, le fit grogner mais il ne s'attarda pas là-dessus et se concentra plutôt pour éviter de rendre tripes et boyaux. Cette invention était d'un sadisme achevée envers les pauvres êtres qui avaient l'estomac un peu délicat.

Secouant la tête, il leva le museau vers Voldemort et s'empressa de le rejoindre alors que ce dernier était déjà quelques mètres devant lui. Le loup se calqua sur les pas du Lord et se mit ensuite à observer autour de lui. Ils étaient devant un manoir, pardon, un palace monstrueusement énorme avec un jardin devant faire vingt fois la taille d'un terrain de Quidditch, le tout entouré d'une grille en argent. Cet endroit suintait le luxe et la richesse. Rien que les marches pour accéder à la porte d'entrée étaient plus belles et ouvragées que la maison des Dursley.

Un peu ébahi par tout ça, Harry suivit le Lord jusqu'à la porte qui s'ouvrit devant eux et laissa apparaître un elfe de maison.

« Monseigneur, le Maître a dit à Misty de vous emmener dans le grand salon, couina l'elfe. Suivez Misty Monseigneur. »

Voldemort n'adressa même pas un regard à la pauvre créature, se contentant de la suivre alors qu'elle déambulait dans le manoir. De l'avis d'Harry c'était pire dedans que dehors. Tout puait le luxe là-dedans, ça sautait aux yeux, on en était littéralement envahi ! Les tapis, les peintures, les poignées en or, les vases et autres bibelots précieux… Beurk.

Fronçant le museau, Harry suivit Voldemort et l'elfe Misty jusque devant une immense double porte en chêne massif ornée de sculptures et parée d'or comme le reste de ce palace opulent. L'elfe leur ouvrit la porte en exécutant une courbette alambiquée.

« Monseigneur est là, Maître Monsieur. Annonça-t-il de sa voix fluette. »

Le Lord et Harry pénétrèrent dans un salon aux proportions hors norme comme le reste de l'endroit, lui aussi richement décoré avec ses meubles anciens, ses fauteuils datant de la Renaissance, les tapisseries luxueuses, la baie vitrée gi-gan-tes-que…

Et pire que tout, plantés au milieu de cette ode à la richesse, les Malfoy dans toute leur gloire.

_Evidemment j'aurais dû le savoir ! Se morigéna Harry horrifié. Qui d'autre pourrait bien vivre dans cette baraque ? _

« Maître. Murmura Lucius avec déférence en s'agenouillant, imité aussitôt par sa femme et son fils. »

Harry trouva ça vraiment drôle sur le coup. La très fière et très orgueilleuse famille Malfoy à genoux dans son propre manoir devant lui. Enfin devant Voldemort mais ça revenait au même après tout, il était avec lui ! Les longues mèches de Lucius cachaient son visage de sorte qu'on ne puisse rien y voir. En revanche la coiffure complexe de sa femme laissait voir son expression, savant mélange de respect et de crainte. Quant à Drago Malfoy donc les cheveux plaqués en arrière par le gel ne pouvaient dissimuler son visage de la même manière que ceux de son paternel, sa mimique était celle d'un garçon un peu irrité de devoir s'incliner lui qui n'en avait pas l'habitude mais était peu à peu envahi par la peur. A n'en pas douter c'était l'une de ses première rencontres avec le Lord, et si devoir montrer de l'humilité envers quelqu'un l'exaspérait profondément, il commençait à se sentir terrorisé devant l'aura venimeuse et définitivement noir du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il n'avait pas dû prendre conscience de _qui_ son père servait exactement…

Le Lord se dirigea vers un somptueux fauteuil d'un vert sombre et s'y installa royalement. Il fit ensuite signe à Harry resté sur le pas de la porte de s'installer avec lui. Secouant légèrement sa fourrure grise éclatante, Harry s'avança dans le salon. Il vint s'appuyer légèrement contre la jambe de Voldemort avant de se laisser glisser au sol doucement dans la position du sphinx. Les pattes bien droites devant lui et la tête haute, il observa le Lord faire signe aux Malfoy de se relever, ces derniers s'asseyant sur le canapé derrière lui. Harry fut frappé de stupeur lorsqu'il prit conscience que hiérarchiquement Voldemort l'avait placé avant l'une de ses familles les plus fidèles.

Il s'était assis en premier puis avait commandé à Harry de s'installer à son tour et seulement après, il avait autorisé les Malfoy à se redresser. Il leur avait clairement signifié qu'Harry leur était supérieur ! A en voir le regard légèrement surpris de Lucius Malfoy posé sur lui, il devait être arrivé à la même conclusion. Par contre quand Harry leva les yeux vers Voldemort il n'y vit rien de spécial. Il réprima l'envie de soupirer devant cette méconnaissance totale des règles sociales implicites. Tout comme Harry avait été désigné Prince des Gryffondor, les autres s'étaient plus ou moins organisés autour de lui sans en avoir vraiment conscience. Ainsi Ron et Hermione était un peu considérés comme des lieutenants de par leur proximité prononcée avec lui. Il avait mis du temps à comprendre ce phénomène mais il expliquait maintenant pourquoi Ron et Hermione étaient plus écoutés par leurs camarades que Dean ou Seamus et pourquoi lui-même semblait avoir un certain pouvoir décisionnaire chez les lions.

Mais chez Voldemort, rien, nada ! Il n'avait absolument pas percuté ce que son geste voulait dire ! Quel crétin, pas étonnant que ce soit le bordel chez les Mangemorts en ce qui concernait les règles, la hiérarchie et la discipline… Harry se garderait pourtant soigneusement de lui dire quoi que ce soit sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. Le regard plus respectueux de Lucius sur lui montrait bien que le Mangemort avait noté qu'il lui était inférieur et Harry n'était certes pas prêt à renoncer à ce petit confort. Il était temps de se rappeler les hésitations d'un vieux chapeau à son encontre et de garder des atouts dans sa manche. Il ne manquerait plus que Voldemort corrige le tir en apprenant ce qu'il avait malencontreusement ordonné.

Hautement satisfait, Harry reporta son regard sur Narcissa Malfoy qui se donnait une contenance en commandant du thé auprès des elfes et avait elle aussi bien saisit le geste de son Maître. En revanche Drago lui était trop enlisé dans son combat intérieur contre la peur viscérale que lui inspirait le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit.

_Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça hein Malfoy. Sourit Harry mentalement. Tu t'imaginais que ton père était un genre d'associé à un homme comme lui qu'il appelait Maître pour flatter son égo mais pas par réelle conviction. Et bien non ! Tom ne tolère aucun égal et c'est bien en serviteur que ton père se conduit._

Voldemort baissa un regard circonspect sur Potter à ses pieds. Le jeune homme n'avait pas rechigné devant son ordre et appuyait même son flanc contre ses jambes. A en juger par ses oreilles dressées d'intérêt et son mouvement de queue, il paraissait même… s'amuser. Harry Potter, ennemi juré de tout ce qui est sombre et démoniaque, se trouvait couché à ses pieds devant trois Malfoy et s'en délectait. Ça lui semblait très improbable. Lui qui aurait pensé qu'il se sentirait vexé d'être couché devant ses ennemis, en position de faiblesse sous sa forme de loup, et qui comptait le remettre un peu à sa place de cette façon…

Il avait voulu donner une petite leçon d'humilité au jeune homme qui prenait un peu trop de libertés ces derniers temps mais visiblement ça ne fonctionnait pas comme il l'avait prévu. Le coup d'œil amusé que lui lança Potter lui fit plisser les yeux mais il décida de s'en occuper plus tard. Il semblerait que quelque chose d'implicite se soit passé entre Harry et Lucius mais il ne parvenait pas à saisir quoi…

« Bien Lucius, où en est le procès que Fudge a intenté à Dumbledore ? demanda-t-il. »

« Dumbledore est en légère difficulté, la population n'apprécie pas qu'il garde Potter caché et ne leur montre pas de temps en temps leur héro. Les gens ont l'impression que Dumbledore le garde uniquement pour lui. Répondit le blond. »

_Pardon ? S'étouffa Harry. _

Non mais sans rire il n'était pas un trophée que l'on sort de temps à autre ! Il n'appartenait à personne, qu'est-ce que c'était que cette blague ?! Et pourquoi exactement cette populace avait-elle la conviction fort erronée qu'il était une propriété que l'on s'arrache et qu'il avait un quota de présence auprès d'eux à remplir ?

« Bien continue de monter la population contre Dumbledore. Apprécia Voldemort. L'idéal serait que Fudge remporte le procès. Il vaut mieux que la confiance des gens aille en lui plutôt qu'en Dumbledore. Il faut le discréditer pour que sa marge de manœuvre soit réduite. Et plus il sera préoccupé par ses soucis avec le Ministre, plus il sera négligeant par rapport à nous. Après tout il n'est qu'un Directeur d'école s'il perd ses appuis au Ministère. »

Le Lord croisa les doigts et poursuivit en s'asseyant plus confortablement.

« Continue d'influencer les articles de la Gazette. Tu n'as toujours pas de soucis de ce côté-là n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non Maître, je suis le principale actionnaire de la Gazette avec 38%. Les Londubat n'ont plus jamais été une menace depuis l'état de légume de Franck et Alice. Les Weasley sont bien trop pauvres pour ne serait-ce qu'avoir le droit de publier un article dedans. Les autres familles de la lumière comme les Diggory sont insignifiantes et détiennent moins de 1% des actions. La seule famille qui pourrait nous menacer aurait été les Potter vu leur 26% mais comme leur unique descendant n'a jamais fait entendre sa voix… »

Harry dressa ses oreilles et faillit se lever dans un mouvement de surprise totale. Il possédait un quart de la Gazette lui ?! Pourquoi personne n'avait jugé bon de l'en informer ?! Pas cette stupide journaliste Skeeter et ses responsables qui avaient publiés des articles infâmants sur lui durant sa cinquième année en se gardant bien de le mettre au courant ! Pourquoi personne ne l'instruisait de son héritage ?! Peut-être avait-il encore d'autres actions dans d'autres sociétés ! Qui gérait tout ça si ce n'était pas lui ?

« Dumbledore ne fait pas jouer la part des Potter vu qu'il est le tuteur magique d'Harry ? Questionna Voldemort. »

Dumbledore son tuteur ?!

« Non Maître, en tant que responsable magique légal, il peut décider de certains placements et retraits mais il n'a pas le droit de manœuvrer véritablement les investissements de la famille Potter sans un accord signé du véritable héritier. »

« Il a néanmoins accès à la fortune des Potter. »

« Malheureusement oui. Déplora le blond. En théorie ses retraits d'argent des coffres des Potter sont contrôlés et ne doivent pas excéder un certain montant qui a été décidé par le tribunal du Magenmagot pour subvenir aux besoins de son protégé. Cependant vu l'influence de Dumbledore il semble utopique de croire qu'il s'en tient à la version de la loi. »

Harry tombait des nues. Il n'avait jamais su que Dumbledore était son tuteur magique. S'il était son tuteur, il aurait dû vivre avec lui non ? Pourquoi l'avoir renvoyé se faire maltraiter chez les Dursley dans ce cas ? Et qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire de Dumbledore gérant la fortune de ses parents et piochant allégrement dans ses coffres ?

« Nous savons au moins d'où provient l'argent qui finance l'Ordre du Phénix et les pots de vins de Dumbledore. Reprit Voldemort. »

« Heureusement nous avons l'avantage du fait des nombreuses familles de Sang-Pur de votre côté Maître. S'empressa de dire Lucius. Les anciennes familles de la lumière comme les Weasley ou les Londubat ne tiennent pas la route. Les premiers du fait de leur pauvreté et de l'incapable chef de famille qui les dirige et les deuxièmes de par l'absence de chef de famille. Les Prewett ont quasiment disparu et les Potter…Ils ne peuvent rivaliser sur un terrain politique. »

« Etablit une liste des partisans de Dumbledore au Ministère. Ordonna Voldemort. Ceux qui lui obéissent par cupidité et touchent de l'argent, corromps les. Ceux qui sont fanatiques de la lumière et incorruptibles, tues les. »

« Ce sera fait Maître. Murmura Lucius en s'inclinant. »

« Vois ça avec les Zabini et les Parkinson. »

« Bien sur Maître. »

Harry trop sonné par les révélations qu'il venait d'entendre, suivait la conversation d'un œil absent. Il se sentait perdu, déboussolé par ce monde qui lui semblait totalement étranger. Il savait que tout n'était pas beau et heureux, mais… jamais il n'aurait cru que le Ministère était corrompu jusqu'à la moelle, que tout n'était affaire que d'apparence et d'influence, que le soi-disant bon côté le volait impunément depuis des années, que… Harry ferma les yeux de détresse. Dans un élan de faiblesse et d'envie de réconfort, il tourna sa tête pour cacher son museau de loup dans les pans de la cape de Voldemort. Au moins lui ne lui avait jamais mentit. Il avait toujours été très clair sur son envie de le tuer puis sur ses doutes au sujet de leur destinée. Refusant de réfléchir plus longtemps, Harry chassa ses pensées sombres et se vida la tête, entièrement concentré sur l'odeur masculine, sombre et envoutante qui émanait des vêtements de son ennemi.

Un peu perplexe, le Lord regarda Potter se cacher entre ses jambes. Comme il s'en doutait le garçon n'était guère au fait de la réalité de ce monde et plus particulièrement du côté sombre caché de son protecteur. Pour l'instant il ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur lui, il devait régler cette entrevue. Il laissa donc le loup contre lui, étrangement apaisé par la chaleur qui émanait du contact avec l'animal.

« Bien, ceci réglé, passons à autre chose. Ordonna-t-il. Approche-toi jeune Malfoy. »

Dans un léger sursaut, Drago se leva, non sans retenir difficilement les tremblements de crainte qui parcourraient son corps. Il s'approcha du Lord avant de s'agenouiller devant lui, les yeux résolument baissés. Il frissonna lorsque la magie noire et oppressante s'abattit sur lui alors que Voldemort se penchait vers lui.

« Lèves les yeux. Cingla ce dernier. »

Un deuxième frisson de peur le parcouru alors qu'il plongeait son regard dans celui rouge et diabolique. Aussitôt il sentit une présence envahir sa tête. Cette présence était implacable, autoritaire et terriblement puissante. Il ne put s'empêcher de gémir, de frayeur, de douleur, il ne le savait pas trop. Derrière lui, sa mère se tordait les mains nerveusement alors que son père restait impassible. Finalement la présence s'en alla et il retomba sur le sol piteusement, tremblant.

« Bien, il semblerait que ton fils ne soit pas dépourvu d'aptitudes au combat. Fit Voldemort. En revanche, elles ne sont pas exceptionnelles et il n'a clairement pas une personnalité de combattant vu comme il tremble rien qu'en percevant ma magie et son tempérament peureux. Je n'ai que faire de personnes inutiles dans mes rangs. »

« Il sera entraîné mieux Maître. Promit Lucius, le visage neutre. »

« Trouve lui une utilité Lucius, pour l'instant il ne sera qu'un Mangemort de second ordre. »

Le hochement de tête sec de Lucius montrait toute la déception qu'il ressentait envers les capacités de son fils. Celui-ci était un froussard il l'avait toujours su. Il ne se comportait en petit roi que lorsqu'il était sûr d'être planqué derrière trois garçons massifs. L'attitude des autres enfants de Mangemorts qui le traitaient avec déférence et accomplissaient tout pour lui ne l'avait pas préparé à faire les choses par lui-même. Lucius regrettait cela maintenant, il aurait dû être plus ferme et sévère avec son fils qui s'était rassis à côté de sa mère, clairement ébranlé par cette brutale remise en question de sa valeur. Lucius plissa les yeux en voyant Narcissa le cajoler discrètement. Voilà une chose à corriger très rapidement, Drago était un homme maintenant, il n'avait plus à se faire câliner par sa mère et celle-ci devait réapprendre où était la place d'une mère de famille de Sang Pur.

« Je le marquerais à la fin du mois avec les autres. Annonça Voldemort toujours calmement. »

Si Harry avait pu sortir la tête de ses pensées ébahies et moroses, sans doute aurait-il ressentit de la pitié pour son ennemi de Poudlard qui se retrouvait brutalement confronté à la réalité. La vie à Poudlard était un cocon dont il venait d'être sortit avec violence. Mais pour l'heure, Harry avait d'autres préoccupations que les états d'âme d'un blondinet un peu trop arrogant pour son bien.

« Bien sur Maître. »

« Le marquage sera le 21. Veille à ce qu'il soit à jeun. »

« Oui Maître. »

Sans un mot de plus, le Lord se redressa, Harry suivant son mouvement. Les trois Malfoy tombèrent à nouveau au sol en présentant leur respect. Sur un hochement de tête sec, Voldemort tourna les talons. Lui et Harry sortirent du manoir et sur un signe de son ennemi, Harry vint s'approcher de lui. Voldemort attrapa une poignée des poils gris et les fit transplaner.

XXX

Tucker se plaqua contre un muret et sortit un calepin de son sac, prenant garde à masquer sa signature magique et s'assurant d'avoir l'air d'un touriste étranger. Il vit Lucius Malfoy entrer en compagnie d'un quelconque homme d'affaire dans un restaurant très huppé de Londres, exclusivement réservé aux sorciers. Rien que son air hautain et princier lui donnait envie de le frapper jusqu'à lui faire ravaler son sale petit sourire.

La tentation était grande de rentrer dans ce restaurant comme un furieux et de faire un massacre juste pour être sûr que ce fumier ne vivrait pas une seconde de plus. Mais il avait appris la patience auprès de Dumbledore et surtout il ne lui serait plus d'aucune utilité en étant mort. Il devait donc continuer sa filature pour le moment, savoir tout ce qu'il pouvait sur le blond et décider du meilleur moment pour frapper en toute discrétion. Si jamais il venait à se faire attraper, il avait toujours sur lui la bille de poison que lui avait donné son mentor et il n'hésiterait pas à la prendre. Il mourrait plutôt que de risquer de donner des informations à cette sale engeance.

De ce qu'il en savait, la difficulté résidait dans le fait que sa proie était rarement vulnérable. Le manoir Malfoy était pire qu'une forteresse blindée et il était totalement impensable de l'y attaquer. Les protections étaient très anciennes et leurs secrets n'étaient connus et transmis qu'au chef de la famille Malfoy, sans compter l'armada d'elfes de maison prêts à déclencher l'alerte. Au Ministère là encore il était inenvisageable de l'attaquer. D'abord du fait de la protection présente au Ministère et ensuite de la masse continue de gens importants qui entouraient l'aristocrate. Il n'y avait que lors des trajets très courts qu'il aurait peut-être un moment pour l'assassiner. Il allait devoir être très patient cette fois et choisir au mieux sa méthode pour tuer le blond.

Dumbledore lui avait donné 3 semaines.

XXX

Harry se trouvait assis dans le canapé confortable des appartements du Lord, ce dernier à côté de lui. Ils venaient de rentrer et sans un mot s'étaient dirigés vers les appartements de Voldemort avant de s'asseoir, Harry redevenu un humain. Il s'était enveloppé dans une robe de chambre noire posée là, appartenant à son ennemi.

« Qu'est-ce que… débuta le jeune homme incertain et le regard perdu dans le vague. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces histoires avec Dumbledore et mon argent ? »

Voldemort soupira, la conversation allait être longue.

« Tu te doutes bien qu'en tant qu'unique héritier de la famille Potter tu n'avais pas seulement un coffre rempli de gallions qui restaient là durant des années ? »

« Mais… personne ne m'a… »

« Harry, poursuivit Voldemort en se tournant vers lui. Une fortune ne reste pas latente dans un coffre en attendant qu'on veuille bien s'en servir. On la fait fructifier par des placements, des investissements. Les Potter sont une très ancienne famille de Sang Pur, c'est un patrimoine important que tu possèdes. »

Harry garda le silence, les yeux résolument fixés sur ses pieds, s'attirant un nouveau soupir de son interlocuteur.

« Ta famille possède des actions dans diverses entreprises et probablement plusieurs propriétés à travers le monde. De même qu'elle a surement plusieurs coffres à la banque. »

« Mais je n'ai jamais donné aucunes indications en ce qui concerne ma fortune. Murmura-t-il. »

« C'est en ce cas ton tuteur magique légal qui s'est occupé de cela avec les gobelins. »

« Mes tuteurs ce sont les Dursley, ma famille moldue. Hésita le jeune homme. »

« L'héritier d'une famille et d'une fortune aussi imposante et importante que la tienne n'est jamais laissé à la garde de moldus. Tes moldus sont ceux qui t'hébergent et ont une légère autorité sur toi mais seulement sur l'autorisation de ton tuteur magique. C'est ce dernier qui a tout pouvoir sur toi jusqu'à ta majorité. »

« Dumbledore ne m'a jamais dit que… »

« Il faut que tu comprennes les enjeux de ta garde Harry. Continua le Lord sous le regard ébranlé du plus jeune qui avait relevé les yeux vers lui. Tu as été désigné comme le Survivant, un héros et un héritier très important. Il était impensable que tu sois laissé à vagabonder dans la nature sous la garde d'une famille moldue. Le Magenmagot a décidé de te confier à un homme suffisamment puissant et jouissant d'une excellente réputation. Normalement ce n'est pas le Magenmagot qui décide du placement des orphelins mais tu étais un cas à part. »

« Mais pourquoi ne m'a-t-il rien dit et m'a-t-il envoyé chez les Dursley ? »

« Dumbledore a ses motivations. »

En son for intérieur Voldemort pensait que c'était surement pour façonner correctement sa petite arme mais il préféra se taire. En balancer trop d'un coup à Harry ne ferait que le braquer. Il reprit d'une voix calme, essayant de ne pas trop loucher sur la clavicule et l'épaule dénudées de son jeune ennemi.

« Il a eu recours il y a un an à une procédure visant à reporter l'âge où tu n'aurais plus de tuteur en avançant les risques que tu courrais depuis mon retour et la nécessité de te protéger. »

« Quoi ? s'exclama Harry. Je ne serai pas majeur à 17 ans comme les autres ? »

« Si, tu seras majeur mais protégé, placé sous la tutelle de Dumbledore jusqu'à tes 21 ans. A ce moment-là, une nouvelle enquête déterminera s'il y a encore besoin que tu sois sous tutelle et encadré ou si tu pourras retrouver ton indépendance. »

Choqué, Harry appuya son dos contre le dossier du canapé. Comment ce diable de Directeur avait-il pu décider tout cela dans son dos sans même qu'il en ait eu vent ? Et les Weasley, Kingsley, Remus ? Ils avaient bien dû être au courant eux de l'état des choses, pourquoi ne l'avaient-ils pas avertit ?

Respirant un grand coup, Harry entoura de ses mains la tasse de thé brûlante que Voldemort venait de commander à un elfe.

« Et c'est Dumbledore qui a géré l'argent de mes parents ? demanda-t-il la voix un peu éraillée. »

« Oui. Acquiesça Voldemort. »

« Et… il a pioché dedans pour son propre compte ? Rajouta Harry en fermant les yeux. »

« C'est la guerre et une guerre ne se gagne pas sans argent. Personnellement, j'ai pu attirer de riches familles Sang Pur comme les Malfoy, les Nott, les Zabini, les Parkinson, les Black et bien d'autres qui se sentaient mise à l'écart et discriminées par le côté de la lumière. Mais Dumbledore n'avait guère que quelques familles riches dont les deux principales, les Londubat et les Potter ont été quasiment décimées. Déclara abruptement Voldemort. Il avait besoin d'argent, c'était urgent et malheureusement pour lui, Augusta Londubat est une femme redoutable qui tient son petit-fils et ce qui reste de sa famille d'une poigne de fer. Impossible pour lui d'obtenir une compensation financière de cette femme maligne qui s'est retranchée avec son petit fils derrière les murs du manoir familial et ne laisse personne s'approcher. Il s'est donc tourné vers toi, unique Potter, trop jeune pour te douter de tout cela et ayant besoin d'un tuteur. Et il s'est retrouvé ainsi avec ta garde et un accès à tes coffres théoriquement limité mais qu'il a pu contourner discrètement. »

Harry prit une gorgée de thé, se brûlant la langue et l'œsophage, cherchant à retenir sa tristesse et sa frustration.

« N'aurait-il pas dû avoir mon accord pour tout ça ? interrogea-t-il, se souvenant des paroles de Lucius. »

Voldemort hésita une seconde avant de répondre.

« Harry, plusieurs entretients seul avec toi, un peu de ton sang et une imitation de ton écriture auraient suffi vu la puissance et l'habileté de Dumbledore pour recopier ta signature magique sur un parchemin signé de ton nom attestant que tu laisses carte blanche à ton tuteur pour agir sur tes comptes. »

Harry s'étrangla avec sa tasse de thé. Dumbledore serait-il allé jusque-là ? Lui avait-il volé un accord qu'il aurait peut-être donné de son plein gré si on lui avait expliqué la situation ? Il avait du mal à le croire, le Directeur avait toujours était si gentil avec lui…

Voyant le doute dans les yeux de son interlocuteur, Voldemort décida rapidement de creuser dans cette direction. Ça ne pouvait qu'être intéressant et bénéfique pour lui si le protégé de son ennemi, le garçon censé le tuer, se mettait à remettre en question sa mission et son camp.

« Si tu le désire, je peux faire en sorte que tu ais un entretient avec les gobelins de Gringotts pour vérifier par toi-même. Annonça-t-il l'air de rien. »

Il eut un sourire intérieur en voyant les yeux ronds d'Harry et la lueur d'espoir qu'ils contenaient.

« Tu… tu pourrais faire ça ? Bégaya le concerné. »

« Je suis Lord Voldemort. »

« N-Non c'est pas ça. Rougit-t-il. T-Tu voudrais bien faire ça pour moi ? »

Voldemort eut un sourire qui accentua la rougeur de son ennemi. Il venait clairement de marquer des points. Il se leva sans rien dire, clôturant la conversation et se dirigea vers son bureau.

Harry reposa sa tasse vide sur la table basse, essayant de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Il allait pouvoir quitter le château pour connaître le fin mot de tout ceci et le fait que ce soit Tom lui-même qui le lui offre faisait naître des sentiments dangereux en lui. Il avait hâte, il ne voulait pas de ce doute affreux qui lui rongeait l'estomac, il voulait savoir à quoi s'en tenir avec son Directeur. Et curieusement, pas un instant il ne songea qu'il pourrait profiter de cette opportunité sur le Chemin de Traverse pour tenter de s'échapper.

XXX

Voldemort ouvrit précautionneusement son coffre secret caché dans son bureau et lourdement protégé. Il en retira une fine boite noire et élégante. Refermant le coffre, il posa la boite sur le bureau. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit apparu un médaillon vert composé de serpents entrelacés. Le majestueux « S » dessus ne laissait aucun doute : il s'agissait de l'authentique médaillon de Salazar Serpentard.

Pensif, Voldemort retira le bijou de l'écrin, le faisant miroiter à la lumière. Il avait récupéré son horcruxe depuis qu'il avait appris la disparition de son journal par Lucius, cet incapable. Il avait alors su que Dumbledore avait percé son secret, intelligent comme il l'était avec son journal dans les mains il avait surement du saisir ce que c'était. Il avait alors pris la précaution de récupérer tous les autres de leurs anciennes cachettes. Il ne laisserait pas ce vieux fouineur mettre la main dessus. Il avait caché les autres à nouveau dans des lieux beaucoup plus sûrs, bardés d'encore plus de protections mais ne savait toujours pas où mettre son médaillon.

Ce fut un bruissement léger qui le fit se retourner brutalement. Harry Potter se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, les yeux braqués sur le médaillon.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Siffla-t-il en colère d'être surpris avec son horcruxe. »

Mais le garçon ne l'écoutait pas. Il se contenta d'avancer, les yeux vides et de tendre la main vers le bijou. Dans un geste instinctif, Voldemort retira l'objet de sa portée. Il vit avec stupeur, les yeux verts se poser sur lui, mécontents et surtout, assombri d'une lueur rouge si semblable à celle de ses propres yeux.

Prestement il replaça le médaillon dans la boite, la rangea dans le coffre et referma brutalement ce dernier, les protections se réenclenchant automatiquement. Harry cligna des yeux comme s'éveillant d'un rêve et regarda perplexe autour de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que je… commença-t-il avant de hausser les épaules et de ressortir de la pièce, jetant un coup d'œil curieux à un Voldemort statufié. »

Un doute incroyable venait de le saisir au sujet de son lien avec Potter. Non, c'était impossible… Il n'avait pas pu faire de lui un horcruxe sans s'en rendre compte n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

**To be continued.**

En espérant que ça vous a plu et que vous serez toujours présents :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

Et oui ça surprend n'est-ce pas ! Des mois que j'avais la page blanche, des mois, rien ne me venait. eEt puis aujourd'hui je reçois une review, toute simple, qui me dis de ne pas abandonner, que mon histoire est géniale et qu'elle attend la suite avec impatience. Un truc tout bête mais qui a fait déclic chez moi : oui, des gens attendent la suite, je dois écrire la suite. Alors je vais sur mon chapitre et je commence à écrire, je n'ai aucune idée de là où je vais mais j'y vais. Et les mots coulent tout seul et mon chapitre est finit en une soirée et je suis vraiment contente de ce que j'ai fais.

J'aime ce que j'ai fais de ce chapitre, j'aime les différentes dimensions qu'il a qui sont toutes très différentes. Je saute du coq à l'âne, je fais des scènes dérangeantes et d'autres plus profondes et je suis heureuse de ce que j'ai réussi à faire de mes personnages dans ce chapitre qui me semblait insurmontable.

Je dis donc merci, merci à vous qui m'envoyez des messages, parce que je le dis honnêtement, sans cette review aujourd'hui je n'aurais peut-être pas écris et vous n'auriez peut-être pas eu ce chapitre. Et je te dis merci aussi pour moi car je suis heureuse d'avoir écris ce chapitre, heureuse de ne plus être bloquée, heureuse de voir que j'y arrive toujours.

Ne sous-estimez pas votre pouvoir de reviewer, aujourd'hui si j'ai continué, c'est grâce à ça, grâce à ce mot tout simple et gentil qui m'a rappelé que j'écrivais une histoire et qu'elle plaisait à des gens qui attendaient la suite.

Alors voilà la suite elle est pour toi Harry-Snape-Malfoy, parce que sans ton message il n'y aurait surement pas eu de suite ce soir.

* * *

Chapitre 8

La tête dans les mains, Voldemort ne bougeait plus depuis une bonne demi-heure. Il avait passé une nuit épouvantable à se retourner dans tous les sens. Il s'était levé avant de s'asseoir derrière son bureau pour se relever brusquement et fracasser un quelconque bibelot qui lui passa sous la main. Ses pensées tournaient et retournaient dans son esprit, cherchant n'importe quelle raison pouvant infirmer ou confirmer sa folle hypothèse. Et malheureusement, plus il réfléchissait, plus il semblait que oui, il avait bel et bien fait d'Harry Potter un Horcruxe.

C'était incroyable, imprévisible, impossible mais c'était arrivé. Sûrement le jour où il avait tenté de le tuer lorsqu'il avait un an. Son âme avait été sérieusement ébranlée par les précédents Horcruxes et avait dû se déchirer une nouvelle fois sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte avec le choc provoqué par l'Avada. Sept avait été un chiffre bien trop ambitieux. Oh, ça lui en avait coûté de reconnaître ce fait, la pilule avait eu du mal à passer. Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, il était lui-même devenu mentalement très instable. Il avait dû réabsorber certains de ses Horcruxes pour éviter de finir fou à lier. Il n'avait conservé comme Horcruxe que le médaillon et la bague. A son grand regret il avait dû se séparer de Nagini son fidèle serpent, mais sa santé mentale était plus importante que son reptile, aussi agréable pour lui fut-elle.

Réabsorber ses fragments d'âmes ne s'était pas fait sans douleur. Il avait dû payer le prix pour avoir commis l'innommable, comme une punition pour son acte. Pendant trois jours il avait souffert comme jamais, jour et nuit pour en récupérer un seul d'entre. Autant dire qu'il passa le mois le plus désagréable de sa vie et que cette période dénombra un pic de Doloris envoyés et de morts parmi Mangemorts et Moldus qui passaient malencontreusement à portée de sa baguette.

Mais finalement voilà qu'en fait il avait non pas deux mais trois Horcruxes. Ca expliquait plusieurs choses en tout cas. Les rêves d'Harry à son sujet, sa capacité à parler le Fourchelangue, le lien qui existait entre eux, et surtout cela expliquait l'événement lors de sa dernière crise de rage que son loup avait arrêté malgré lui. Il revoyait la vision incroyablement apaisante de l'animal dans son esprit, sa chaleur réconfortante, et la sensation enivrante de repos qu'il avait ressenti lorsque leur magie s'étaient mêlées. Non seulement sa magie avait pu retrouver ce bout d'elle-même dans le corps d'Harry mais aussi elle avait pu se fondre dans celle du jeune homme.

Il y avait une chose à propos des êtres vivants pris comme Horcruxe qu'il ne fallait pas négliger. Pour recevoir une quantité de magie et un morceau d'âme il fallait en premier lieu que le receveur ait un peu de magie en lui. Pas beaucoup mais quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher : un moldu ou un Cracmol ne pourrait jamais être un Horcruxe. C'est pourquoi il avait choisi son serpent Nagini qui était une espèce de serpent magique des pays du Sud, rare et recherché, pouvant atteindre une longueur faramineuse. Mais ça ne suffisait pas, il fallait que le receveur ait une magie compatible avec celle qu'il allait recevoir. Et si encore être compatible avec la magie brute que possèdent les animaux magiques était relativement aisé vu que leur magie n'était pas très complexe, trouver un autre humain compatible était extrêmement rare. Ça tenait du miracle.

Harry et lui étaient encore plus profondément connectés que ce qu'il pensait, parce qu'il y avait une autre chose de vraie sur les humains compatibles, c'est qu'ils avaient toujours une relation forte lorsqu'ils se trouvaient. De haine ou d'amour, peu importait la nature, le ressenti était toujours violent et sans demi-mesure. Quoi qu'il souhaite à présent pour son futur, il devrait compter sur la présence d'Harry en ennemi ou en allié. Et toute l'ironie de la chose lui apparut soudain : le monde sorcier comptait sur le Survivant pour le vaincre alors que ce dernier était un peu comme un garant de sa vie. Tant qu'Harry Potter était vivant, il ne pourrait pas mourir.

Voldemort décida rapidement comment procéder à présent que cette vérité très importante avait éclatée. Il pouvait soit tuer le garçon pour se débarrasser de cet Horcruxe sur lequel il n'avait aucun contrôle, soit tenter de le garder près de lui. Il vit tout de suite l'avantage de retourner le Golden Boy contre son propre camp et le sévère coup psychologique que prendraient ses ennemis si jamais leur principal héro et source d'espoir leur était enlevé. Il était prêt à parier que ceux qui se livraient dans cette guerre simplement pour suivre le mouvement mais n'étaient pas des fanatiques acharnés seraient nombreux à rendre les armes de découragement. De plus il n'avait guère envie de fragiliser son âme en détruisant un Horcruxe en plus du journal vu que l'hôte étant un humain, il était impossible de réabsorber ce morceau comme il l'avait fait pour les autres.

Oui il allait tenter de convaincre Harry Potter de trahir les siens et de se rallier à lui. Et si jamais cela ne marchait pas, alors il serait toujours temps de le tuer malgré tout. Il devait donc amener le garçon à douter de son côté ce qui semblait bien partit avec ce qu'il avait découvert récemment. Si Harry avait des preuves tangibles sur lesquelles s'appuyer alors il viendrait de lui-même et ne risquerait pas de changer d'avis à la dernière seconde.

Voldemort crispa ses mains sur son bureau avant de sortir un miroir à double sens d'un tiroir de son bureau et de tapoter négligemment dessus. Quelques minutes plus tard, un tremblotement troubla la surface et le visage d'un gobelin apparut.

« Bonjour Gripsec. »

« Bonjour Monseigneur. Répondit la voix froide du gobelin. Il y a-t-il une raison pour cet appel inattendu ? »

« Oui. Je projette de venir à Gringotts le plus tôt possible et en secret. Demain serait l'idéal. »

Le gobelin paru surpris et lui dédia un regard perplexe et intrigué.

« Si je puis me permettre, un tel déplacement est risqué, Monseigneur. »

« Ne te le permets pas Gripsec. Susurra le mage noir d'un ton qui fit battre en retraite le gobelin. »

« Monseigneur, ce que je veux dire, c'est pourquoi ? Quelle est la raison qui nécessite une prise de risque pareille ? demanda-t-il prudemment. »

« Mon jeune ami monsieur Potter a quelques doutes concernant la prise en charge et le bon fonctionnement de ses comptes et souhaiterait vérifier l'état des choses. »

Gripsec lui jeta un regard incrédule, moitié choqué, moitié se demandant si le Lord ne se moquait pas de lui en parlant d'Harry Potter comme de son « jeune ami ».

La conversation se finit quelques minutes plus tard et Voldemort était certain que Gripsec se demandait si sa demande n'était pas un drôle de canular plutôt qu'une véritable demande. Il pouvait le comprendre, lui-même avait trouvé ses paroles assez surréalistes quand on songeait à ses relations antérieures avec le Gryffondor.

Sur ce fait, il se releva et se dirigea vers la chambre. Il y trouva le Gryffondor en question qui se trouvait devant la fenêtre d'un air mélancolique.

Voldemort se trouva figé, incapable de bouger alors qu'il regardait fixement le jeune homme. Il était son Horcruxe. Il était une partie de son âme.

Le Lord relâcha doucement une partie de sa magie noire, la laissant envahir la pièce de son aura toxique et envoûtante. Il avait l'irrépressible envie de voir si cela aurait un effet sur Potter. Et cela eut un effet. Harry, se tourna brusquement vers lui, les yeux écarquillés.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! s'écria-t-il. »

Sans répondre, Voldemort détailla la silhouette qui lui semblait nerveuse. Le corps en face de lui était parcouru de tremblements et les paupières papillonnaient comme s'il eut fait trop chaud.

Sans bouger, il concentra sa magie autour de sa némésis. Harry vacilla avant de fermer les yeux et de s'accrocher au mur derrière lui.

« A-Arrête… haleta-t-il. »

Un sourire à peine perceptible, Voldemort intensifia sa magie, l'imaginant couler le long du corps frémissant, comme si c'était ses propres mains. Il n'avait jamais été capable de faire ça sa magie n'avait jamais pu que blesser les autres, il n'y avait que face à Potter qu'il arrivait à la rendre douce. Et il arrivait à sentir la magie d'Harry qui lui répondait, indépendamment de la volonté de son hôte qui ne savait la maîtriser de cette façon.

Soudain Harry se cambra, laissant retomber sa tête en arrière.

« Tom… gémit-il d'une voix soumise qui enflamma le sang du mage noir. »

Les yeux rouges sous l'envie, Voldemort manipula sa magie de sorte qu'elle glisse sous les vêtements de Potter et se colle à sa peau provoquant moultes soupirs et légers gémissements. Une caresse plus précise envoya le bassin du jeune homme en avant alors qu'il poussait un cri sauvage sous le plaisir.

Bien que la tentation de s'approcher d'Harry, de le retourner contre le mur et de le prendre violemment se manifestait chez le Lord, il préféra tout arrêter, rappelant brusquement sa magie dans son corps. Harry s'effondra par terre, choqué et frustré.

« Qu'Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Balbutia-t-il. »

« Il me semble que tu m'as déjà posé cette question Harry. Sourit moqueusement son interlocuteur. J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire vois-tu en cette fin d'après-midi. Allez dépêche-toi. »

Et sans un mot de plus, le mage noir se détourna, abandonnant un Harry ulcéré et franchement en colère sur le sol. Non mais pour qui se prenait-il celui-là de l'allumer comme ça pour le laisser en plan ? C'est en grommelant qu'il se retransforma en loup, bondissant à la suite du Lord, sa fourrure encore frémissante du plaisir qu'il avait eu.

Voldemort avait presque envie de rire alors qu'il arpentait le couloir mais préféra s'en abstenir pour ne pas ternir l'image. Sa magie avait un effet incroyable sur Potter, elle avait l'air de le mettre dans tous ses états, surement facilité par le fait qu'une parcelle de cette même magie se trouvait dans le corps du jeune homme.

Voilà un avantage inattendu auquel il n'était certes pas pressé de renoncer, cela allait grandement lui faciliter les choses pour s'approprier le loyal Gryffondor. Certes il semblait malhonnête de s'approprier quelqu'un en manipulant sa volonté mais après tout, il n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de juste et bon.

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle de réunion et sans un mot, Voldemort pénétra dans la salle, Harry sur ses talons. Les Mangemorts de haut rang déjà présents, s'inclinèrent tous et restèrent courbés jusqu'à ce que Voldemort ne s'installe. Mais à la plus grande surprise de ce dernier, ils ne bougèrent pas malgré cela. En effet, le mot était passé par Lucius, que le Maître accordait une grande importance à son loup et chacun avait à cœur de ne pas froisser leur seigneur si susceptible en ses mauvais jours. Comme en ses bons d'ailleurs.

Ils attendirent donc tous, certains de moins bonne grâce que d'autres, notamment Bellatrix qui dardait un regard furieux et humilié sur l'animal. Harry vint s'asseoir majestueusement à côté de Voldemort, profondément satisfait de ce petit avantage sur les plus dangereux des mangemorts. Un peu perplexe, Voldemort se contenta d'hausser un sourcil avant de chasser ses basses considérations qui n'avaient guère d'intérêt.

« Asseyez-vous. Ordonna-t-il à ses Mangemorts »

Chacun s'exécuta, Bellatrix venant se placer au plus près de Voldemort qu'il lui était possible. Cependant un sourd grondement l'arrêta net. Le gros loup gris venait clairement de montrer les crocs devant elle, l'empêchant de s'approcher plus près. Cet animal, ce moins que rien de bestiaux, osait la menacer ! Elle ! Bellatrix Lestrange ! La plus fidèle des fidèles du Maître ! Et ce devant tout le cercle de Mangemort de Premier Ordre ! Elle voyait déjà les sourires en coin se dessiner sur les lèvres des autres. Elle voyait leurs regards moqueurs qui la narguaient.

Fronçant le nez de mépris, les lèvres pincées, elle tenta d'ignorer l'avertissement et tira un peu plus sa chaise vers son Seigneur. Mais de nouveau elle se stoppa brusquement car le loup venait de se redresser vers elle et cette fois avait claqué les mâchoires vers elle, ses grognements augmentant en intensité. Indignée, elle leva les yeux vers Voldemort, l'implorant silencieusement du regard. Mais à sa grande stupéfaction, elle ne rencontra que les sourcils haussés de son Maître et le fantôme d'un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres.

C'est le visage rouge sous l'insulte qu'elle se cala plus profondément dans son siège, le regard résolument tourné vers le mur, les poings serrés. Harry eut un mouvement de tête satisfait qui fit sourire les Mangemorts. Apparemment Bellatrix n'avait pas réellement la côte auprès de ses collègues.

« Mangemorts, commença le Lord. Où en sommes nous dans les préparatifs ? »

Fenrir se redressa et prit la parole de sa voix rauque et abîmée.

« Tous est prêt pour l'attaque du repère Monseigneur. »

« Bien, fit Voldemort d'un air satisfait. Tu mèneras donc le combat. »

« Ce sera un honneur. »

Le loup garou s'inclina, ses pupilles fendues brillant déjà de plaisir à l'idée. Harry se sentait mal à l'air auprès de cet homme. Son être de loup lui soufflait que cette chose ressemblait à sa race mais qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il s'en approche. Ce loup n'était ni un alpha ni un membre de meute. Les loups garous avaient parfois un système de meute à l'image des loups ordinaires mais le plus souvent on les croisait à l'état de solitaire, ils n'étaient après tout pas si nombreux que ça vu les mesures de « limitation » du gouvernement.

Voldemort tourna alors son regard vers Bellatrix. Il allait lui offrir de diriger l'attaque avec Fenrir. Ça allait faire un carnage si ces deux là travaillaient ensemble, toute l'opération allait foirer ! Fenrir était là pour le massacre et l'efficacité tout comme Bellatrix. Aucun d'eux n'avaient l'air d'avoir les qualités logistiques nécessaires ni même la retenue propre à un dirigeant d'équipe. Sans compter que s'ils ne s'entretuaient pas avant ce serait déjà un beau miracle... Harry ne pouvait pas laisser ça être fait : il connaissait Tom, si cette attaque échouait alors que tout était en faveur des Mangemorts, Bellatrix lui retournerait la tête contre les Mangemorts de second ordre et les pauvres se feraient encore décimer par Voldemort. Ce type avait un très mauvais caractère et il lui faudrait encore passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un ce qu'il ne faisait jamais sur cette sale garce.

Non il ne devait pas laisser ça, il voyait le regard terrifié des jeunes quand cette folle marchait dans les couloirs, il se souvenait encore des deux gardes de sa cellule massacrés par sa faute... il revoyait leur regard de bête acculée qui savait sa fin proche... il s'agissait peut-être du camp ennemi, mais personne ne méritait ça et ça n'était pas juste.

Il posa alors sa tête contre la jambe de Voldemort alors que celui-ci ouvrait la bouche. Ce dernier, surpris, baissa les yeux vers lui et croisa le regard vert du loup qui hocha imperceptiblement la tête de gauche à droite.

Le premier réflexe de Voldemort fut de lui envoyer un Doloris. Depuis quand quiconque se permettait de l'interrompre et de le contredire ? Ensuite il se rappela que personne ne savait qu'il s'agissait de Potter et que lui jeter un sort révélerait son identité à tout son cercle de Premier Ordre ce qu'il ne tenait pas à faire. Et au final ce ne serait pas la meilleure façon de retourner le garçon contre son propre camp.

Une minuscule part de lui-même était curieuse de connaître la raison du pourquoi Potter lui signifiait de ne pas mettre Bellatrix sur cette bataille. Il lança un regard attentif à son loup qui leva légèrement la tête et tourna son museau dans la direction de Lucius. Les Mangemorts se jetaient des regards surpris, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Perplexe, mais après tout un Mangemort en valait bien un autre, Voldemort reprit la parole.

« Lucius, tu assisteras Fenrir sur cette mission, déclara-t-il à la surprise générale. »

« Euh, moi Maître ? Mais je n'ai pas suivit l'avancement de... Souffla le concerné un peu perdu »

« Silence ! Siffla Voldemort agacé. Tu feras ce que je t'ordonne de faire et tu ne contesteras pas mes ordres si tu tiens à ta vie ! »

« Bien sur mon Maître, s'empressa de répondre le blond en inclinant le buste. »

Voldemort souffla légèrement pour faire redescendre sa contrariété, décrispant les poings de ses accoudoirs. Le gros loup gris s'appuya un peu plus contre lui, son corps chaud détendant le Lord. Harry était heureux que Voldemort ait daigné l'écouter. Il savait qu'ainsi, la mission avait de grandes chances de réussir. Il essayait de ne pas s'attarder sur le fait que du coup il mettait son camp en difficulté. D'ailleurs il avait choisit Lucius car au moins il connaissait ses capacités de combat, il ignorait celles d'autres Mangemorts comme Adrien Nott. Nott avait un aspect filiforme, une silhouette sèche et nerveuse, un regard perçant et une attitude glaciale et calme. Sans doute serait-il capable de mener ce genre de mission à bien mais si jamais il s'avérait être un meilleur combattant que Malfoy... Au moins il savait que Malfoy était à la portée de plusieurs membres de l'ordre comme Remus ou Kingsley. Et puis cela réduirait la population de blond platine dans les parages.

D'ailleurs ledit Nott prit la parole d'une voix glaciale après un signe de Voldemort.

« Nous avons récupéré les plans d'Azkaban grâce à l'aide des Détraqueurs. Ils sont tout à fait disposés à nous rejoindre, ils sont plutôt lassés d'être cantonnés à la prison. Il s'agit d'ailleurs de leur principale exigence : ne plus se retrouver exclusivement sur ce rocher perdu au milieu de l'eau. »

« L'ennui est que ces créatures nous seront aussi néfastes qu'aux hommes de Dumbledore une fois la guerre gagnée, dit le Lord. Promets leur qu'elles ne seront pas uniquement là pour garder Azkaban toutefois. »

« Bien Maître. »

« Et quant aux géants ? »

« Leur réponse est favorable Monseigneur, répondit Rodolphus. Le demi-géant de Dumbledore a bien tenté d'en attirer une partie à eux, mais les promesses que leur fit jadis le vieux fou ne les satisfont plus et ils sont plutôt agacés de l'absence d'évolution de leur situation depuis. Ils réclament la même chose qu'à Dumbledore, une meilleure considération et des territoires où ils ne seraient plus parqués et traqués par le Ministère. »

« Acceptable, poursuis les négociations, trancha le Lord. »

« Bien Maître. »

Le cœur d'Harry se serra à la pensée d'Hagrid. Il avait le cœur sur la main et les larmes trop faciles, Harry espérait juste que le refus des géants ne lui ferait pas perdre le peu d'estime de soi qu'il avait après l'échec d'une des rares missions que lui avait confié Dumbledore. Il espérait aussi que Rodolphus ne lui avait pas fait de mal...

« Qu'en est-il des autres populations de créatures ? »

« Les centaures sont toujours enfermés dans leurs marmonnements sibyllins et ne daignent pas s'intéresser aux affaires du monde, fit Dolohov avec dédain. Ils s'insurgent de toute pénétration sur leur territoire mais continuent de considérer les humains comme indignes d'intérêt et que cette guerre est uniquement la nôtre. »

« Nous verrons bien ce qu'ils en diront lorsque nous irons frapper à leur porte, dit Voldemort avec agacement. Cette guerre changera le monde, et quoi qu'ils en disent, ils font encore partie du monde réel sur cette terre.

« Les sirènes sont réticentes à nous rejoindre, poursuivit le Mangemort, mais la disparition très rapide de leurs territoires et la destruction de la biologie marine par les moldus qui s'étendent de plus en plus ne leur laissent pas vraiment le choix. Elles font encore les difficiles mais nous sommes tous conscients, elles y comprises, que viendra un moment où elles n'auront plus le choix. »

« Excepté celles de Poudlard. »

« En effet, les sirènes de Poudlard sont loyales à Dumbledore qui les a protégé depuis longtemps.. elles ne se retourneront pas contre lui. »

« Peu importe, elles ne sont guère nombreuses et vu qu'elles ne peuvent être que dans le lac pour ne pas mourir, elles ne seront pas d'une grande opposition lors de la prise du château. »

« Les gobelins sont toujours de notre côté avec leur liste d'exigences longue comme le bras et leurs centaines de conditions. Ils ne sont pas satisfaits du racisme des sorciers et du gouvernement actuel mais ils ne se laisseront malgré tout pas avoir une deuxième fois. De plus leur avidité et leur sournoiserie peut à tout moment les faire changer de camp. Il est difficile de compter sur eux. »

« Surveilles les de près, il ne faut pas les laisser nous berner, méfies toi de chacune de leur parole, de chacun de leurs actes. Malheureusement ils contrôle la quasi totalité de l'argent des citoyens anglais qui se trouve à Gringotts, il est impossible de se passer de leur appui. »

« Évidement Maître, s'inclina l'homme. »

De toute évidence, une grosse partie des créatures magiques était victimes de discrimination et se tournait vers le seul autre choix possible : l'espoir d'un changement sous la domination de Voldemort, peu importe qu'il ait mauvaise réputation. Plusieurs peuples n'avaient tout simplement plus le choix d'attendre et d'espérer encore vainement que le gouvernement instauré finirait pas faire quelque chose pour eux et pour le problème des moldus s'étendant de plus en plus. Alors ce n'était pas de gaieté de cœur, mais ils se rangeaient derrière le mage noir.

Est-ce que c'était là l'origine de l'appellation de « mage noir » ? Était-ce vraiment pour son goût du sang, sa magie sombre ? Ou était-ce aussi pour son ambition de changer le monde, de modifier les normes en cours ? Harry n'avait jamais entendu les considérations des différentes créatures de la bouche de Dumbledore. C'était toujours Voldemort par-ci, Voldemort par-là, il faut arrêter Voldemort il tue des gens. Mais chaque guerre avait des morts des deux côtés non ? Harry se souvenait vaguement de cours sur les révolutions de peuples brimés qui avaient accédés à la liberté par la force et le sang. C'était une rébellion, souvent appelée traîtrise à leur époque mais aujourd'hui, ne disait-on pas qu'ils avaient eu raison de résister ? Aujourd'hui Harry était perdu.

La réunion se poursuivit, parlant tactiques et stratégies, Harry en avait la tête qui tournait au bout d'un moment. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de 3h que les Mangemorts saluèrent leur Maître et sortirent un à un de la grande salle. Chose étonnante Bellatrix fut la première à être dehors. Elle avait les poings serrés et le teint livide de rage. Cet animal l'avait encore humiliée, il avait grondé après elle, l'empêchant de se mettre à sa place habituelle, il l'avait humilié devant tous les autres. Puis elle avait été dépossédée de sa mission, les autres ne l'avaient peut-être pas forcément vu mais elle était juste à côté, elle avait vu le mouvement de l'animal qui avait convaincu son Maître de ne pas la choisir. Elle était la meilleure ! Elle ne méritait pas cet affront ! Et d'ailleurs cette chose était trop intelligente pour être un banal animal, foi de Lestrange et de Black elle trouverait ce que c'est !

Harry repéra tout de suite les ondes très négatives qu'émettait la magie de Bellatrix et sa colère était perceptible par tout le monde tant elle irradiait de son être. Pour une quelconque raison, son instinct lui soufflait de la suivre, il était inquiet de quelque chose. C'est pourquoi il fila à travers la porte après les Mangemorts sous le regard surpris de Voldemort. Après tout il n'avait jamais quitté son côté jusque là. Ce dernier haussa les épaules, le manoir était très bien protégé, Potter ne pourrait pas s'en échapper sans qu'il en soit avertit. D'autant plus que depuis qu'il avait ouvert sa magie à lui, il avait la sensation de pouvoir le retrouver peu importe où il se cacherait.

Harry trottait rapidement dans les couloirs, les Mangemorts s'écartant sur son passage. Il se fiait à son flair pour retrouver Bellatrix, secouant son encolure en faisant tinter doucement le collier précieux. Il finit par la retrouver dans une salle assez vaste. D'après ce qu'il avait compris il s'agissait d'une salle de repos pour les plus jeunes Mangemorts. Plusieurs d'entre eux étaient réunis et avaient formés un cercle autour d'un spectacle qui le fit aussitôt grogner. Bellatrix passait visiblement ses nerfs mis à mal sur une jeune recrue qui hurlait de douleur par terre sous le regard terrifié et résigné de ses camarades.

Un sourd grondement émana de la gorge d'Harry. Cette fois aucun barreaux ne le séparait de la femme et il ne regarderait pas une seconde fois une telle injustice se produire sous ses yeux. Le corps puissant se ramassa sur lui-même. Bellatrix n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait qu'un corps la percuta violemment, l'envoyant au sol dans un cri. Les hurlements de peur des jeunes s'élevèrent autour d'eux alors qu'ils s'écartaient précipitamment. L'énorme canidé avait attrapé la main de la favorite entre ses crocs et vu le bruit, était en train de lui broyer les phalanges. Bellatrix hurla de douleur sous la morsure et tenta vainement de se libérer du corps puissant de l'animal.

Harry n'avait pas bougé depuis des lustres, il ne s'entraînait pas, il passait ses journées dans un état de frustration et d'incompréhension qui le rendait fou. Son loup jubilait de cette violence, de son état bestial qui ressortait. Il aimait le goût du sang qui emplissait sa bouche, il aimait sentir la force dans ses muscles qui frémissaient d'envie et plus que tout, il aimait l'odeur de la peur qui émanait par vague de Bellatrix.

Il tira violemment sur le bras dans sa gueule jusqu'à attendre le craquement de l'épaule. Il attrapa ensuite sa baguette et la cassa à son tour. Puis, le corps frissonnant de colère et d'envie, il la lâcha, tournant autour d'elle comme un prédateur autour de sa proie. Les babines retroussées et le pelage gris tachés de sang, le museau rouge, il causait un vif émois parmi les recrues. Bellatrix s'était ramassée sur elle-même, serrant son bras inutile contre elle, des larmes de douleur et de rage coulant malgré elle de ses yeux. Elle avait un air fou sur le visage et tira rapidement un couteau de sous sa robe de Mangemort, le pointant dans la direction de l'animal.

« Je vais t'écorcher vif petit bâtard, siffla-t-elle d'une voix suraiguë, la folie meurtrière placardée sur son visage. Je vais te saigner et te crever en t'arrachant la langue et les dents une à une ! »

Harry était conscient quelque part très loin au fond de son esprit, que Voldemort pourrait ne pas apprécier qu'il tue l'un de ses plus fidèles Mangemorts mais la haine entre lui et cette femme était trop profonde, elle ne se réglerait que dans le sang et seul l'un d'eux survivrait. Et il avait bien l'intention que ce soit lui. De toute façon l'ivresse du sang lui était monté à la tête et l'animal avait le contrôle sur lui.

Il continua de tourner lentement autour de Bellatrix, laquelle tournait en même temps pour ne pas le perdre des yeux. Il se mit à piaffer légèrement, grondant vers elle, la narguant, l'humiliant un peu plus. Bientôt elle ne put plus se maîtriser face à cette provocation et dans un hurlement de rage se jeta vers lui, poignard en avant. Les yeux étincelants de victoire, le loup l'esquiva habilement avant de lui sauter à la gorge. Ses crocs s'enfoncèrent dans le cou tendre avec une facilité déconcertante. Il perçut très précisément le moment où il perça la carotide et où les giclées du sang envahirent sa gorge. Rapidement il y eut une hémorragie très importante et tout son poitrail fut gorgé du liquide chaud. Le corps entre ses mâchoires fut pris de convulsions avant de s'affaisser, inerte. Il le lâcha, le corps retomba dans la flaque rouge sombre qui s'étendait peu à peu par terre.

Immobile, frémissant de volupté, le loup contemplait la preuve de sa victoire. Il était euphorique, cette folle était enfin hors de course. Plus jamais il n'allait avoir à la supporter et à la tolérer. Autour de lui, les jeunes Mangemorts, rejoints par des plus anciens sous le vacarme, se rapprochèrent doucement de lui, formant un cercle autour de lui et du corps de sa victime. Ils s'inclinèrent à genoux, les mains sur le sol devant lui. Lorsqu'Harry posa son regard émeraude sur eux, il vit la crainte mais aussi une étincelle de reconnaissance dans leurs yeux. Certains murmuraient.

« Merci...merci... disaient-ils révérencieusement. »

Le gros loup gris promena son regard sur chacun d'eux, grognant légèrement lorsque son regard passa sur le jeune homme qu'il avait trouvé dans le lit de Voldemort. Ce dernier s'aplatit d'autant plus sur le sol, évitant son regard. Il arriva sur le Mangemort qui avait été torturé par Bellatrix. Il avait le regard statufié, des traces de larmes sur les joues et sentait le sang et les blessures. Il murmurait lui aussi ses remerciements frénétiques, ayant sûrement cru que sa dernière heure était arrivée avant qu'Harry n'intervienne.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda une voix dure. »

Aussitôt il y eut une vague d'agitation qui parcourut l'assemblée alors qu'Harry se tournait vers la porte. Dans l'entrée se trouvait Voldemort, encore plus magnifique et envoûtant que d'habitude aux yeux d'Harry. Ce dernier avait été alerté par quelques Mangemorts affolés venus le chercher que son loup se livrait à un carnage dans la salle de repos des jeunes recrues.

Quelle ne fut pas surprise de voir Potter maculé de sang, se tenant avec délectation au dessus du corps de Bellatrix Lestrange, entouré d'une procession de Mangemorts inclinés sur le sol. Il avait assez commis de meurtres dans sa vie pour remarquer immédiatement la carotide perforée de la jeune femme et donc sa mort inéluctable. Visiblement il pouvait faire une croix sur une de ses Mangemorts les plus fidèles et il n'en était pas spécialement ravi. Mais au delà de tout cela, il ne pouvait refréner l'intense fascination qu'il éprouvait à voir Harry Potter avec cette lueur sauvage et meurtrière dans les yeux, son corps vibrant de l'ivresse de son meurtre, son attitude dangereuse et prédatrice alors qu'il rodait autour du corps inerte. Qui aurait cru qu'Harry Potter égorgerait Bellatrix Lestrange avec ses crocs ?

Les yeux brillants du loup lui rappelaient la couleur intense de l'Avada Kedavra. Il remarqua également les regards de ses serviteurs sur Potter. Beaucoup le regardaient avec crainte mais aussi gratitude et il avait du mal à saisir pourquoi.

Harry s'avança vers Voldemort, et une fois à sa hauteur, se plaça devant ses jambes, droit sur ses pattes et toisa la salle du regard. Un léger sourire en coin prit place sur les lèvres du Lord sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher en le voyant faire. Il jeta un regard circulaire dans la pièce avant de faire volte face.

« Nettoyez ça. Ordonna-t-il en désignant le corps sans vie. »

Et il s'en alla, Harry le suivant, la tête haute. Les quelques Mangemorts qu'ils croisèrent dans les couloirs qui n'avaient pas assistés à la démonstration d'Harry s'inclinèrent devant eux. L'aspect du loup n'était guère engageant avec tout ce sang sur lui. C'est dans le silence qu'Harry et Voldemort parvinrent aux appartements de ce dernier. Ils entrèrent, le jeune homme passant en premier. Le Lord referma la porte derrière lui et se retourna vers le centre de la pièce.

Le loup gris avait laissé place au corps du jeune homme. Il paraissait plus pâle que d'habitude avec le sang rouge sombre qui s'étalait autour de sa bouche jusque sur sa poitrine et ses mains. Il avait les lèvres rouges éclatantes et les cheveux noirs ébouriffés. Ses yeux verts émeraudes brillaient et des frissons parcourraient son corps nu. Tout dans son attitude ressemblait à celle d'un animal sauvage, d'un animal qui venait de tuer comme en témoignait le sang.

Voldemort sentit une immense bouffée de désir monter au creux de ses reins. Oui, il ferait ce qu'il faut pour que cet être qui le surprenait un peu plus chaque jours soit sien. Il y a 2h il aurait juré que jamais Potter ne commettrait un meurtre et encore moins un aussi barbare. Et pourtant il fallait croire que l'adolescent était capable de beaucoup de choses surprenantes. A ce moment les questions à propos de la désignation de Lucius au poste de commandant ou le pourquoi du meurtre de Bellatrix se trouvaient loin des considérations du Lord.

Avec rapidité, il se dirigea vers le jeune brun et lui attrapa rudement la tête pour plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il lui dévora la bouche, transmettant toute son envie de lui à travers son baiser. Harry lui répondit avec la même fureur et à leur langue se mêlait le goût du sang de Bellatrix. Les mains d'Harry qui avaient déchiré sa chemise, passaient sur son torse en laissant des traînées rouges sur leur passage. Voldemort n'avait aucune envie de perdre son temps et vu les mains fiévreuses qui voyageaient sur lui, Harry n'en avait guère envie non plus. Ils se sentaient comme ivres tous les deux, comme s'ils ne maîtrisaient plus leurs corps et que leurs raisons avaient décidé de partir en vacances.

Voldemort, une main toujours dans la nuque du jeune homme, déboutonna son pantalon de l'autre main avant d'attraper les fesses blanches et de le soulever du sol. Harry croisa ses jambes sur les reins de l'homme contre lui avant de se faire plaquer contre le mur avec rudesse. Un grognement lui échappa sous la brève douleur de ce geste avant qu'il ne s'arque contre le Lord. Toujours en l'embrassant avec fureur, il baissa une main entre eux pour attraper le sexe vibrant de son ennemi qui avait seulement baissé un peu son pantalon sur ses hanches. Il le guida jusqu'à son entrée et se laissa retomber dessus. L'absence de préparation lui fit mal, son visage se crispa et il rejeta la tête en arrière, la bouche entrouverte sur un gémissement muet.

Il sentit les lèvres ardentes se poser sur sa gorge et se mettre à mordre et à aspirer la peau. Voldemort n'avait pas attendu pour le confort de son jeune amant, il ressentait un besoin viscéral de le marquer et de le réclamer. Il était une partie de son âme, il était son amant, il était à lui. Le Lord avait donc entamé des mouvements rudes et rapides dès le début, tout en faisant des marques rouges sur sa gorge.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le plaisir était apparu chez Harry. Mais ça n'était pas tant un plaisir physique, l'absence de préparation et de douceur chez son amant ne pouvaient pas lui fournir un plaisir du à l'acte en lui-même. Son plaisir venait de cette fusion avec Voldemort, de son envie de lui qui suintait de son être, de sa possessivité et de son ardeur à le réclamer. Mais cela suffisait bien en cet instant aussi intense. Il était écrasé entre le mur glacé et rude derrière lui et le corps brûlant collé à lui en des frictions insoutenables. La douleur de ce membre en lui se mélangeait avec le plaisir et lui tournait la tête plus sûrement que de l'opium.

Il était ivre, ivre de lui, ivre de cette situation, ivre de cette liberté, ivre de se lâcher comme il ne l'avait jamais fait et comme il ne l'avait jamais ressentit. C'est pourquoi malgré le sang qui les tâchait tous les deux, malgré le goût métallique dans sa bouche, malgré la douleur, jamais il n'aurait voulu que cela s'arrête. La respiration haletante du Lord se mêlait à la sienne et il ouvrit les yeux un instant pour voir les rubis grenas le fixer avidement.

Les deux émeraudes qui s'entrouvrirent au milieu de ce visage si obscène furent la fin de Voldemort qui s'immobilisa au fond de son amant, l'écrasant dans son étau et expirant longuement dans son cou. Harry lui n'arriva pas à l'éjaculation, mais parvint à un certain orgasme devant le déluge de sensations qui lui parvinrent, dont une partie liée au plaisir de voir son amant satisfait. Ils restèrent un certain moment ainsi, pressé contre le mur et Harry enroulé autour du corps de son ennemi.

Ils finirent par se décoller du mur, Voldemort tenant toujours fermement le jeune homme dans ses bras et se dirigeant vers le lit sur lequel il les posa. Ils s'allongèrent l'un à côté de l'autre et Voldemort éprouva une intense satisfaction à voir son amant nu alors qu'il était habillé. Sa satisfaction s'accrut en voyant le sexe dur et rougit d'Harry étendu à ses côtés. Il voyait la frustration dans les yeux verts et pourtant il n'esquissait pas un geste pour se soulager. L'un comme l'autre était conscient que dans leur étreinte, Voldemort avait entièrement dominé, prenant son plaisir sans se soucier de l'autre et atteignant la plénitude sans l'accorder à son partenaire. De plus, la soumission d'Harry se retrouvait renforcée par le fait qu'il était nu, sans défense devant Voldemort.

Ils restèrent tous deux silencieux un moment, Harry les yeux fixés sur le plafond et Voldemort observant le jeune homme. Il finit par ouvrir la bouche au bout d'un moment sur un ton calme

« Peux-tu m'expliquer ? »

« A propos de quoi ? Murmura Harry la voix légèrement cassée sans quitter le plafond des yeux. »

« De Lucius tout d'abord et ensuite de ton petit spectacle sanglant. »

« Il n'y a rien à dire sur Lucius, il était plus adapté pour remplir la mission c'est tout. Autrement ça aurait tourné au désastre. »

« Veux-tu me dire que tu m'as demandé de changer de commandant pour que ma mission ait plus de chance de réussir au détriment de 'ton camp' ? Demanda Voldemort en haussa un sourcil, appuyé sur un coude vers Harry. »

Le jeune homme resta silencieux. Inutile d'expliquer à Voldemort qu'il avait fait ça pour sauver les jeunes Mangemorts du mauvais caractère de son amant. Il se sentait comme groggy, ne parvenant pas à réaliser qu'il avait commis un meurtre de sang froid. Il avait beau se repasser le film du combat sans arriver à intégrer le fait que Bellatrix Lestrange était morte et que c'était de son fait.

« Et pour l'assassinat d'un de mes plus fidèle lieutenant ? »

Après un silence pesant, Harry tourna la tête vers Voldemort et planta ses émeraudes hypnotisantes dans les yeux rouges du Lord.

« Vas-tu me tuer pour ça ? Chuchota-t-il. »

Les lèvres toujours aussi rouges de sang, gonflées des baisers précédents avaient la curieuse faculté d'envoûter Voldemort qui les fixa un instant.

« Je devrais sûrement le faire, répondit-il à voix basse. Mais je ne le ferais pas. »

Il passa un doigt sur le sang qui commençait à sécher sur la peau blanche. Il trouvait que cela faisait ressortir la couleur rouge de façon magnifique.

« Je hais cette femme et elle aussi, répondit Harry avant de murmurer pour lui-même, ça ne pouvait pas finir autrement. »

« L'as-tu tué par haine ? Sourit Voldemort. »

Harry serra les poings. Il n'arrivait vraiment pas à croire qu'il ait pu faire ça.

« As-tu aimé Harry ? Lui susurra le mage noir. Est-ce que tu as savouré son sang dans ta bouche ? As tu ressentit cette euphorie lorsque tu as gagné, lorsque tu as compris être le vainqueur ? »

Harry se contenta de lui tourner le dos, posant sa tête sur l'oreiller. L'état enivrant dans lequel il était un peu plus tôt se dissipait, le laissant vide de toute force. Voldemort sembla comprendre qu'il ne pourrait pas en retirer grand chose de plus et préféra laisser le jeune homme seul. En tout cas voilà qui ne faisait que l'attirer un peu plus vers Harry Potter.

Lorsque Voldemort se fut rhabillé et eut quitté la pièce, Harry crispa les poings sur l'oreiller et se leva lentement. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et se laissa tomber devant la cuvette des toilettes. Il eut un violent haut le cœur avant de vomir longuement, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Son excitation était retombée et même si son sexe avait pleuré d'être laissé sans attention, au final il était heureux de ne pas avoir été jusqu'au bout. S'il avait joui après avoir assassiné quelqu'un avec autant de violence, il n'aurait jamais pu surmonter le dégoût de soi qu'il éprouvait alors. Il lui fallut un long moment pour se calmer et cesser de s'étouffer en pleurs au dessus des toilettes. A cet instant plus qu'à n'importe quel autre, il aurait souhaité avoir quelqu'un près de lui qui le prendrait dans ses bras et lui dirait l'aimer toujours malgré ce qu'il avait fait.

Plus que jamais il avait besoin de chaleur humaine, d'une présence aimante et non pas de ces simulacres d'étreintes avec Voldemort qui ne devait même pas savoir que le mot « tendresse » existait.

Il finit par se relever et tira la chasse d'eau, laissant le soin aux elfes de nettoyer après. Il se glissa dans la cabine de douche et ouvrit le robinet en position brûlante. Il resta immobile, sa peau rougissant rapidement sous la chaleur, l'eau se teintant du rouge du sang qui coulait lentement le long de son corps. Les volutes de sang au milieu de l'eau tourbillonnaient contre son corps et il avait l'impression de revoir Bellatrix mourir. Il avait encore la sensation des giclées de son pouls entre ses crocs, les convulsions de son corps et ses yeux vides devant lui.

Les larmes coulèrent à nouveau sur son visage et il passa près d'une heure sous la douche avant de réussir à se calmer et pour se sentir à peu près propre. Lorsqu'il ressortit il s'habilla avec des gestes mécaniques et se retransforma sans bruit. Au moins en loup, sa détresse ne se verrait pas sur son visage. L'idée même que Voldemort lui murmure à nouveau ces paroles écœurantes à l'oreille suffisait à lui donner la nausée. Il avait besoin de sortir un peu respirer l'air mais il n'avait pas le droit de sortir. Au moins peut-être que l'air frais des couloirs en pierre lui ferait passer cette envie de vomir.

Il erra un moment dans les couloirs, s'appuyant contre la pierre froide qui calma les sueurs et les tremblements de son corps éreinté. Il finit par déboucher au hasard dans un couloir où il croisa un groupe de Mangemorts qui se figea en le voyant. Tous s'inclinèrent profondément devant lui et ils restèrent immobiles le temps qu'il les croisa. Ce fut alors qu'il allait disparaître à l'angle du couloir, que l'un d'eux l'interpella soudainement.

« Maître ! S'écria-t-il. »

Cela pouvait sembler curieux d'appeler « Maître » un loup mais aucun d'entre eux ne parut être choqués de son appellation. Harry tourna la tête vers le jeune homme en question. C'était vraiment un jeune homme, peut-être 20 ans, voir 21 ans, assez séduisant avec des cheveux blond foncé et des yeux bruns qui s'agenouilla devant lui.

« Merci, dit-il avec emphase. Merci, de nous avoir protégé ! Merci ! »

Harry eut un mouvement surpris, observant attentivement le Mangemort alors que les autres derrière lui acquiesçaient avec conviction.

« Grâce à vous, elle ne nous fera plus de mal. Maintenant nous n'aurons plus peur de marcher ici ! Nous ne craindrons plus de nous faire tuer sur une simple saute d'humeur. Merci, merci ! »

Harry fut quelque peu ébranlé. Certes il savait que Bellatrix n'était pas juste et c'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle il l'avait attaqué mais tout de même il n'aurait pas imaginé qu'elle faisait régner une telle terreur et que les Mangemorts lui seraient reconnaissant de ce qu'il avait fait. Il était mal à l'aise de la façon dont ces hommes le regardaient comme avec vénération. Il avait tué quelqu'un, ça ne méritait en aucun cas de voir cette vénération dans les yeux de ces hommes.

Il se contenta d'incliner la tête légèrement pour signifier au groupe qu'il avait compris leurs paroles. Il reçut en retour des sourires heureux et il se détourna finalement pour poursuivre sa route. Sortit de sa déprime, il observa ce qu'il se passait autour de lui et constata en effet un changement d'atmosphère dans le château. Les personnes qu'il croisait étaient très respectueuses envers lui, mais toutes paraissaient plus tranquilles. Il croisa Adrien Nott qui le regarda d'un air indéchiffrable avant d'incliner le buste vers lui et de poursuivre son chemin. Nul ne pouvait vraiment dire ce que pensait cet homme de toute évidence. Les autres favoris étaient tous partis en mission où dans leur quartiers à préparer leurs futures missions.

Il atterrit en vagabondant dans le château, devant les quartiers de Lucius Malfoy qui se trouvait là, la porte grande ouverte. Harry s'arrêta dans l'embrasure, observant l'homme qui ne l'avait pas aperçu. Ce dernier avait la tête entre les mains et paraissait préoccupé. Il avait des plans sous les yeux et sans doute, préparait-il le raid pour lequel Voldemort l'avait désigné. Il semblerait que la difficulté était qu'il ne connaissait rien de cette mission avant et devait tout apprendre en 2 jours avant le début. Harry observa cet homme qu'il avait longtemps jugé froid et glacial, comme un robot sans âme et sans émotions. Cet homme qui travaillait comme n'importe qui à la réussite de ses objectifs et se sentait inquiet à l'idée d'échouer.

La porte derrière s'ouvrit soudain et en sortir Draco Malfoy. La vision de son ennemi d'enfance hérissa le poil du loup mais bien vite il se concentra sur le visage du jeune blond. Draco avec les traits tirés et ses cheveux normalement plaqués sur sa tête, volaient en tous sens autour de sa tête à force de passer sa main dedans. Il vint s'asseoir en face de son père qui releva la tête vers lui.

« Père, commença Draco avec de l'inquiétude dans la voix. Cette mission est-elle dangereuse ? »

« Oui je ne te le cache pas, répondit son père calmement. »

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous soudainement ? Demanda Draco agité. Vous n'aviez pas de missions normalement jusqu'à... »

« Draco je sais que normalement je n'avais rien, l'interrompit son père. Néanmoins ne t'inquiète pas je serais là pour ton marquage. »

Le jeune homme s'immobilisa brusquement et jeta un regard à son père, les yeux brillants de larmes ce qui choqua Harry.

« J'ai peur, souffla-t-il doucement. Il paraît que ça fait très mal et que le Maître peut vous tuer s'il n'est pas satisfait de vous. »

« Draco ! Siffla son père. Ne parle pas ainsi de ton Maître, si jamais on t'entendait ce serait le déshonneur sur notre famille ! »

Mais Harry avait bien compris que le déshonneur était bien l'une des dernières choses que craignait Lucius. Ce dernier avait surtout peur de ce qu'il pourrait arriver à son fils si on l'entendait parler ainsi de Voldemort qui avait la baguette chatouilleuse.

« Ne t'en fais pas je serais là. Reprit plus doucement le plus âgé. »

il était évident que seule la pudeur des aristocrates retenait les deux Malfoy de se prendre dans les bras pour se rassurer. Harry se sentait un peu comme un voyeur de les observer ainsi mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que les Malfoy s'aimaient vraiment comme une famille. Pour lui une famille ressemblait au modèle des Weasley. Il n'avait jamais songé que même si les sang pur se montraient plus réservés et froids que les autres ils ne s'aimaient pas moins pour autant.

« Comment va ta mère ? Demanda Lucius d'une voix douce. »

« Elle dit que ça va, mais Tante Bella était sa sœur et elle est vraiment triste. Répondit Draco avec un sourire douloureux. »

« Bellatrix était devenue instable, répondit son père avec un hochement de tête. Azkaban avait entraîné de trop graves dommages dans son esprit. Mais autrefois c'était une jeune femme très enthousiaste, une des plus fidèles qui croyait en notre cause avec force. Il est rare de croiser des gens avec cette force de conviction aujourd'hui. Elle n'était peut-être plus en forme à présent mais lors de la première guerre elle fut l'un des meilleurs lieutenants de notre Maître, elle était brillante. Très belle et brillante, passionnée par son devoir. Elle faisait la fierté de sa famille et elle a prouvé à certaines familles rétrogrades que les femmes sont malgré tout compétentes. »

Suite au regard curieux de Draco, Lucius poursuivit son explication, perdu dans ses souvenirs.

« Les Malfoy sont très en avances sur la place des femmes sang pur. Beaucoup pensent toujours que les épouses ont pour rôle de tenir le foyer et de s'occuper des enfants. Les Black étaient raillés par plusieurs nobles pour leur forte tête et l'impétuosité de leurs femmes. Bellatrix était fière, fière d'être une femme et elle a toujours refusé de devenir une mère. Elle affirmait qu'une femme ne devait pas forcément être une mère et elle a prouvé par son talent et sa détermination qu'elle était bien meilleure que bon nombre d'hommes. Grâce à elle, plusieurs familles ont révisé leur position et la condition des femmes sang pur s'est nettement assouplie. Je regrette qu'une femme de son envergure ait finit dans une telle déchéance. Jamais Bellatrix n'aurait accepté de mentir pour échapper à Azkaban, elle a préféré y aller la tête haute en clamant ses convictions. Malheureusement ce fut la fin de sa période glorieuse et quand elle en est sortit, elle n'atteignait plus le quart de sa présence d'autrefois. »

« Mais pourtant elle s'est mariée. »

« Oui mais contrairement à toutes les femmes de son époque, Bellatrix s'est une fois de plus démarquée en se mariant par amour. J'ai eu la chance avec ta mère que notre mariage fut heureux mais la majorité d'entre nous ne le sont pas. Bellatrix était promise à Adrien Nott mais elle ne l'a jamais aimé. Il était trop froid pour elle si passionnée, et elle est tombée amoureuse à un dîner de Rodolphus. Il était aussi tête brûlé qu'elle et tous deux ont désobéis à leur famille en se mariant malgré tout. On leur a pardonné leur folie car ils étaient tous deux d'excellents Mangemorts, dignes de leur rang et on les excusa. Un peu comme les excentriques de la famille que l'on ne peut raisonner mais que l'on aime quand même. Aucun d'eux ne voulait d'enfants, tous deux ne vivaient que pour la cause du Maître. Après Azkaban, Bellatrix s'était embrouillée avec ses sentiments pour le Maître qu'elle aimait malgré son mariage heureux et a oublié Rodolphus. Rodolphus s'en est mieux sortit et je pense qu'il a souffert de voir sa femme amoureuse du Maître mais il est difficile de l'affirmer. »

« Mère ne veut pas voir son corps, murmura Draco. Elle dit qu'elle veut se souvenir de sa sœur avant qu'elle n'aille à Azkaban. Elle passe beaucoup de temps à regarder un vieil album rouge. »

« C'est l'album de quand elles étaient petites toutes les trois, approuva son père. Cissa, Bella et Andromeda. »

« Andromeda, c'est la femme qui s'est mariée à un moldu ? »

« Andromeda est une honte pour les Black, elle a été reniée par sa famille. Mais elle reste un sujet douloureux pour ta mère, n'aborde pas cela avec elle Draco. »

« Oui Père. »

« Ta mère va vivre des moments difficiles prochainement. Bellatrix était sa dernière famille, tous les Black ont été décimés et ta mère adorait sa sœur. Je ne vais pas pouvoir être là pour l'aider alors cela va être à toi de la soutenir Draco. Et n'oublies pas, les Malfoy ne montrent pas en public ce qui peut les agiter en privé. »

« Oui Père. »

C'en était trop pour Harry, d'abord le meurtre de Bellatrix, puis la découverte brutale que les personnes qu'il prenait pour des monstres n'en étaient pas... c'en était trop pour lui, trop de claques.

Bellatrix qui n'était pas qu'un monstre injuste avide de sang. C'était aussi une femme avec une histoire, avec une famille, des gens qui l'aimaient. Une femme dont l'esprit avait été détruit par une prison créée par les « bonnes personnes », une prison abominable gardée par des créatures immondes qui l'avaient brisée. Une femme qui avait eu une période glorieuse, qui avait lutté pour améliorer la vie des siens et qui s'était mariée. Une femme qui avait aimé et qu'on avait aimé.

Et lui il était son meurtrier, et de penser qu'elle n'était plus la même lorsqu'il l'avait assassiné, que son sadisme et sa cruauté s'était développé exponentiellement n'enlevait pas le fait qu'il n'avait pas tué un monstre. Il avait tué un être humain, pas un monstre.

Harry se mit à courir le long des couloirs et s'arrêta dans une petite pièce reculée dans l'aile ouest du château. Il se retransforma, barricada la porte et vomit une nouvelle fois de la bile.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


End file.
